BlazBlue Postal Service
by Hunter of the Wicked
Summary: Have you ever imagined a world where people fight each other for no reason? Well, you're in the wrong place. Watch as we show you a whole new side to your favorite BlazBlue characters as they take on their toughest challenge yet: running a postal service. Will they be able to deliver the mail on time or will Bang fall down into the sewers again? Read and find out right now on BBPS!
1. Chapter 1

BlazBlue Postal Service 03/27/2014

(Kagutsuchi)(Orient town)

Hakuman is flying over everyone on an Ice car while holding a package and listening to High Way to Hell while shaking his head to the music. Hakuman is wearing Susanoo's armor with a hat on his head that has his symbol on it with BBPS written a crossed it. He "Drives" to a large building that has BBPS written in large Neon lights on it. He drives into what looks like a parking garage. He "Turns off" the music and spots Jin, who is wearing mechanic overalls. Jin is working on a Ice Car that looks like it was in a serious accident.

"Hey Jin did you let Tsubaki test that one!?" Hakuman yells a crossed the garage.

"No it's a NISSAN and I let Nissan try to drive !" Jin yells back.

Hakuman continues on his way into the main mail place where Ragna is sorting mail.

"HEY BLACK BEAST!".

Ragna drops the mail he is sorting and the hole mail sorter collapses from the sudden surprise.

"I told you to stop calling me that!".

"Well maybe you should stop wearing black outfits everywhere".

Then Rachel walks by. She keeps an eye on Ragna.

"What in the world happened here?" Rachel asks in a calm demeanor.

"Ragna drops a single paper and the hole XXXX then came down" Hakuman says coldly.

"Oh you poor thing. Fix it" Rachel says with a smile on her face.

"Hakuman you son of a XXXXX XXX XXXX XXXXX" Ragna mumbles.

"Get to work".

"XXXX you Rabbit".

"I'm sure you would enjoy that to much".

In the other room Kokonoe is sitting at her desk with tons of candy surrounding her. Her screen is lit up with marketing stuff. Lambda is sitting playing with a strange worm.

"Lets see. The number one complaint on Bang is that all the letters and packages are soiled with green liquid and smell like sewer, huh maybe we should stop letting him run everywhere. The only complaint on Hakuman is… He scared my kid and gave my wife a heart attack. And for Tsubaki-wow 5000 different complaints mostly from her crashing her car into the ground and houses but nothing else" Kokonoe says to her self. Tager walks into the room wearing a maid outfit and he starts cleaning the floor.

Noel is sitting outside of the main office as the secretary. Bang walks into the room with her.

"Hello young man how are you?" Bang asks.

"How many times do I have to tell you I AM NOT A MAN!" Noel yells summoning blevark in its RPG form. She then unleashes a hell storm of rockets at Bang. Bang is nailed by each of the rockets and gets sent out a nearby window. Then Bang doesn't land on the ground but into a sewer and a splash of green liquid flies up to Noel. Lucky for Noel it lands short.

Bang is laying at the bottom of the sewer.

"Someone help!?" Bang yells.

But instead of help a person walking by with a lit cigar throws the cigar into the sewer detonating the methane gas.


	2. Chapter 2

Blazblue Postal Service

Hakumen is once again on his ice car listening to his music on his way to deliver yet another package. When he arrived at Kokonoe's house, he questioned, "Why is this package addressed to the Grimalkin? Surely, this package is too big to be a bunch of spare parts."

He dropped off the package as it suddenly started shaking. Somebody with brown hair and blue eyes popped out of the package gasping for breath.

"Jeremiah, what the hell were you doing in there?" Hakumen asks as Jeremiah climbed out of the package.

"Normally, I would tell you to watch your language, but I'll let it slide this time. Anyway, Kokonoe lured me in there by putting a bunch of chocolate in there. Due to my sweet tooth, I walked straight into the trap like the sucker I am. Unfortunately, Kokonoe forgot to put air holes in there, so I had to use the chocolate to breath as well to fill my stomach," answered Jeremiah.

"How can you possibly use chocolate to breath?" inquired Hakumen.

"Ok, I might be exaggerating a tiny bit. There was just enough oxygen for the trip, but I began to run out on the final stretch here," Jeremiah replies.

"That makes much more sense. I better get back to headquarters," says Hakumen as he turns around.

"Oh what? You mean you don't want to play with little old me?" says a voice across from them.

They looked in the direction of the voice and saw the bandito of the Blazgreen Postal Service, Hazama, riding his horse towards them. He reined his horse to stop right in front of them.

"What are you doing here, bandito?" Hakumen asks.

"The same thing you're doing here, senor. I'm just here delivering mail to the Grimalkin. That (Jeremiah got out a remote and turned a dial on it) XXXX cat has got a package and it's my job to deliver it. Hey, what the hell happened?" Hazama answers.

"Simple. I turned up the censorship parameters. Now, it's a lot stricter on language. That h word you just said is the only exception because one of the censorship moves uses it," Jeremiah explains.

"You can do it. Oh well, it doesn't matter. (He gets out his guns, Ouro y Boros.) Time to die," said Hazama as he started shooting chain snakes out of them.

Jeremiah just turned sideways and got out his cell phone. He dialed up Kokonoe while as the chain snakes missed and then Hazama screamed, "Don't you dare ignore me."

He shot more chain snakes out of Ouro y Boros as Kokonoe answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, Kokonoe. Quick question, how is the stocks on BlazGreen looking?" asked Jeremiah as he kept back stepping to avoid the chain snakes.

"Why, are they causing you trouble?" asked Kokonoe.

"Why you little," muttered Hazama as Hakumen stepped in.

"I shall smite thee, bandito of the Blazgreen," says Hakumen as a versus screen appeared.

"Yep. And it's about to get worse, a versus screen just appeared and the wheel of fate is turning," replied Jeremiah.

"You're not even a playable character. How is that possible?" Kokonoe asks.

It just went "ACTION!" and both Hazama and Hakumen looked up and saw the health bars.

"What are these health bars for? Now, that's just random. (He shot a chain snake out of Ouro and it hit right in between the bar and his face.) And who needs a heat gauge? I got guns for crying out loud," said Hazama as he aimed for Hakumen.

"XXXX. Hey, did you turn up the censorship parameters?" Kokonoe questions.

"Maybe," replies Jeremiah with a troll face on his face.

"Well, you got to stop them before one of their health bars reach zero otherwise the game resets and we have to explain how we changed the world so they would be working at a postal service," says Kokonoe as Hakumen sliced Hazama.

"Oh yeah, I remember. That was a fun game of mad scientist we were playing. Why did we want them to work at a postal service again?"

"Beats me. We were probably bored at the time," replies Kokonoe.

"Probably. Oh no, Hakumen's health bar is in the red and Hazama is about to perform an Astral Heat. We shall continue this conservation later," Jeremiah says as he hung up and raced in front of Hakumen.

He punched Hazama in the gut making cough a bit and stopping his attack. It went "FINISH" and gave nobody a point.

Jeremiah thought, "_Phew. Luckily, Hazama had enough health to survive that blow without the game resetting._"

"What was that just now, Jeremiah? I know you get along well with the Grimalkin, so you must know something," Hakumen asks.

"Wait, he's friends with the cat?" Hazama asks.

"First of all, Kokonoe really hates the nickname Grimalkin. Second of all, yes, I am friends with Kokonoe. And third, I have no idea what just happened myself," answers Jeremiah.

"You cannot fool me with your lies. I heard you on the phone. It sounded to me like you knew exactly what was going on," Hakumen replies.

"Aren't you needed back at headquarters?" asks Jeremiah.

"You're lucky this time. But next time, I will find the answers I seek," Hakumen warns as he got on his ice car and left.

"Well it's just you and me," says Hazama.

"Don't think I forgotten about you Hazama. I want you to just deliver your package and get the heck out of here," says Jeremiah in a more angry and slightly serious tone.

"Alright, alright. But next time you see the cat, tell her I said hello," Hazama replies as he dropped off the package, got on his horse, and left.

As soon as he left, the package Hazama delivered started shaking. Suddenly, a giant muscular hand punched through the top of the package and the package broke. This revealed the cargo was none other than the Mad Dog himself, Azrael.

"Well, what is the Mad Dog doing here at Kokonoe's house?" asked Jeremiah.

"I'm here to get my revenge on Kokonoe for firing me. According to her, they were losing many customers because of my 'absurd' behavior. So, I shipped myself through the BlazGreen Postal Service over here so I can kill that XXXX cat. What just happened?" Azrael rants.

"It's truly hilarious how no one knows how I turned up the censorship parameters. And I expect you to leave now, Azrael," says Jeremiah.

"And what are you going to do if I don't?" asks Azrael.

"Then, you leave me no choice," says Jeremiah as he got out a Frisbee.

"Is that a Frisbee?" asks Azrael.

"Yep. And I bet you just want to catch it. Am I right?" says Jeremiah.

Azrael got on his knees and started acting like an excited dog. Jeremiah threw the Frisbee and Azrael tried to catch on all fours. Suddenly, a thruster came out of the Frisbee and accelerated it. Azrael ran out of sight.

Jeremiah laughs and says, "That's why we fired him. That and there was the fact that he kept pooping on our customer's lawns. Now, if I remember correctly, there should be some odd looking glasses in the package Kokonoe shipped me in."

He looked inside the package he came in and found some odd heart-shaped glasses.

"Ah, yes. Here they are. I think these might have some sort of scientific purpose to them. There's only one way to find out."

He put on the odd heart-shaped glasses and began to walk into the house. A few seconds after he walked in, he saw almost all the female employees of the Blazblue Postal Service burst through the door. Makoto yelled, "Get him!" Jeremiah started running for his life. He ran into Kokonoe's basement and locked the metal door. He got a phone call.

"Hey, I got done checking those stocks on Blazgreen. According to this, they recently bought out a local police department so their shares in stock have increased. Right now, a piece of them is about 200 platinum dollars. By the way, have you seen where all of our female employees went? They suddenly just rushed out of here and I have no clue where they are at," says Kokonoe through the phone.

"Umm, no. Quick question, why didn't you rush out?" asks Jeremiah as the bangs on the door got harder and Izayoi suddenly appeared on his side through the door.

"Why would I? I'm much too busy with my job to deal with any childish antics that's going on right," answers Kokonoe as Izayoi got done cutting through the door.

On the other side of the door, Tsubacki took Izayoi out of the door. Makoto went up to the door and punched it. Back on Jeremiah's side, Jeremiah says, "I'm going to have to call you back, again. Something just came up."

Jeremiah hung up much to Kokonoe's annoyance. Jeremiah began to hold the door in place while reaching for a button. Suddenly, some sort of wire came from further in Kokonoe's basement and it hit the button.

It added four layers to the door. Jeremiah took off the odd-heart shaped glasses and said, "What are these things?"

"Don't you know? Those are the Spectacles of Eros," says a voice from right behind him.

Jeremiah looked behind him and sees L. L stands at 5'8", has olive skin, short black hair, brown eyes, and a large build. L is wearing a full red pilot outfit.

"Well, nice to see you L. How are things going?" asked Jeremiah.

"Well right now I'm trapped in here with a lunatic who's dating another one," replies L.

"I told you, me and Kokonoe are not dating," Jeremiah denies.

"You sure. Sure seems like it," replies L.

"Well I can say the same thing about you and Noel," replies Jeremiah.

His face suddenly went red and he exclaimed, "That is just your imagination. Besides, she hasn't been paying any attention to me."

"You sure? I think she pays more attention than you think. You just got to look where you normally don't," says Jeremiah.

"What do you mean by that?" asks L.

"I could tell you but that would spoil the fun," replies Jeremiah.

"I could kill you right now," L threatens.

"But then, you would never know and as soon as I die, this annoying tracker chip/heart monitor on the back of my neck of my neck would send a signal that would fill up this basement with poison gas," explains Jeremiah.

L thought it over for a minute and decided it wasn't worth it. Suddenly, Jeremiah got another call. He answers it and it was Kokonoe.

"Good news. All the female employees are back. So, did you like the Spectacles of Eros? I heard from Rachel that they are a smash hit," says Kokonoe.

"So you put those accursed glasses in there on purpose?" exclaims Jeremiah through the phone.

"Yep, you're just lucky that my basement is teleportation proof. It sounds like Rachel was right about those glasses. However, what gets me is how Rachel was affected this time and yet I wasn't," says Kokonoe.

L picked up on the wireless signal and was recording the whole conversation. He was wearing headphones so Jeremiah wouldn't hear.

"So exactly what do these glasses do anyway?" asks Jeremiah.

"Well, according to Rachel they fill anyone of the opposite gender with extreme infuation for the wearer. She also says that it will not work on anyone who has as much love for the wearer as the glasses artificially generates," explains Kokonoe.

Jeremiah suddenly got a big grin and says arrogantly, "Could that be the reason why you weren't affected?"

At the BBPS HQ, Kokonoe blushed and yells through the phone, "You're out of your XXXX mind if you think that's the reason."

L's ears were ringing due to the yelling of the conversation he intercepted.

Jeremiah replies, "Well it's a just bit odd that you said that specific reason for somebody being immune and yet you're immune when I wear it so I just thought…"

"Shut the hell up or I will fill up that room with poison gas," threatens Kokonoe.

"Oh, I'm so scared," teased Jeremiah.

"Seriously, I wouldn't edge her on if I were you," sincerely warns L.

"There's somebody else there?" asks Kokonoe.

"Yep. L is here too. I have no clue how the heck he got in here but whatever," answers Jeremiah.

"Well, I guess I better hang up then," says Kokonoe.

"Two questions before you hang up. First, why the heck did you forget to put air holes in that package you put me in?" asks Jeremiah.

"Who says I forgot?" says Kokonoe with a devious smile on her face.

"You did that on purpose? You really do have a sick, twisted mind, don't you? That's why it's so much fun keeping track of your movements," replies Jeremiah.

"Now, what's your second question?"

"How do we get out of here because we locked ourselves in?" asks Jeremiah.

"Simple, the trapdoor right under you," answers Kokonoe.

"Trapdoor?" questions Jeremiah as he looks down and saw a trapdoor under him.

It opened and he fell down. As he was screaming, L looks down there to try and see where it went. Jeremiah landed on something metallic. The lights came on and he was on a nuclear missile.

"Oh crud," said Jeremiah as the missile launched.

The floor opened up in Kokonoe's basement along with the ceiling and roof and the missile flew out of it. It lands right next to the BBPS HQ, which, to Jeremiah's relief, was a dud. Kagura Mutski was on his break when the missile landed and the Spectacles of Eros landed right in front of him. He grabbed it and wondered, "What are these things?"

He put them on and he was suddenly clomped by all of the female employees of the BBPS. He took them all to some office in the BBPS. There he was trying to lay on his charm and get them to do all sorts of things. As soon as Kokonoe started trying something, the doors open and Jeremiah grabs her by the ear.

"Oh no you don't. Not this time," says Jeremiah as he dragged her away.

As soon as he got to Noel, a wire came out of nowhere and shocked him. The wire came from L who jumps down and punches Kagura in the gut causing him to cough up some blood and fall over unconscious. After that he took the Spectacles of Eros and walked off.

When the effect wore off, Kokonoe was wondering why she was tied to her chair and started yelling at Jeremiah to untie her.

He replies, "Nah, I think you look better that way."

As he walked away, "Hey get back here you son of a XXXXX and untie me."

Jeremiah put the censorship parameters back to its normal settings and walks out of the room. Of course he didn't leave her tied up all day. Later, he came back and untied her when her shift was done.

_**This chapter was written by **__**Pokemiah**__** . **__**He did a marvelous job. I have done some editing to fix some issues like he had it the dialog in past tense rather than present tense like the rest of his sentences. **_

_**Please do review and a round of applause for Pokemiah. Thanks for helping. **_

_**Also some content of this chapter is from chronophastasma which I cannot play do to it being on PS3 only. (XXXXXXXXXXXXXX! Oh crap the censorship is still on)**_

_**Thank you for your cooperation**_


	3. Chapter 3 (RPG Part 1)

_BlazBlue Postal Service_

_Its time for a riddle from me Hunter of the Wicked's but you guys can call me L, Legion, or Nightmare 00 your pick. Now here is the riddle_

"_Two blades that collide ring but two souls colliding have the same sound. Why is that?" _

_Post what you think the correct answer is in the reviews. The answer will be in a later chapter._ (Terumi's face appears with a trolling smile).

Hakuman is again riding on his ice car listing to music. He stops at a large house that looks like it is made of brick and wood. He grabs a package and walks up to the door. He knocks on the door. The door creaks open and a little kid is the one who opened the door.

"Who are you?" the kid asks.

"I am the just mail man, with package in hand I will deliver on time, and then return for another, I am HAKUMAN THE MAIL HAS COME!".

The kids eyes get wider that your average anime character could even dream of and then the kid slams the door.

"Not again" Hakuman says putting the package next to the door.

Hakuman goes back to his ice car and gets aboard. Then he sees a familiar face. The face belongs to none other than L. L looks larger than usual do to his current outfit. He is wearing a full sapphire outfit with a red trench coat to top it off.

"Hey L what are you doing?" Hakuman asks walking up to him.

L stops and looks at Hakuman who is ridding an ice car.

"I am getting some flowers".

"For who?".

L then begins on his way again.

"Hey who are they for. Don't tell me your getting them for the grimalkin".

"Its my XXXXXX business so just stay XXXXXXX out of it".

"Ok ok no need to cuss me out in Ragna's special attacks and distortions".

Hakuman begins his way back to the BBPD headquarters.

Hey L What do you do for a job anyway?".

"I am a PMO" L says not stopping.

Hakuman begins to follow L.

"What's a PMO anyway?".

"A Professional Mercenary Operator. Basically I'm the guy who makes the plans for the PMC's. I don't get paid as much as the guys in the line of fire but it pays more than enough".

"_Ok that's all I get out of him for now_" Hakuman thinks to himself.

Hakuman then flies off leaving L alone.

For Raggy boy the day isn't so good. He is sitting in the mail sorting room with the mess from the other day still not fully taken care off. Also Lambda has made her way into the room with Rags and won't stop ask what things are even if she had already asked about them.

Ragna is sorting the main and answering the girls questions even though he was tired of it.

"Hey Ragna!" a man yells.

"Who's there" Ragna says not looking around.

Lambda looks up at where the voice came from.

"L sama?".

"Who?" Ragna says turning around.

"L!? What are you doing here?".

L is standing behind Lambda. L has a bag with flowers in it in his right hand.

"Came by to drop these off" L says "Just figured I'd come by and say hello".

"Something wrong?".

"Nothings wrong Rags only tired of Hakutard thinking that I'm part of that douch bag Terumi's group".

"L Sama?".

"What is it Lambda?".

"Is it true you like Noel san?".

L quickly hides his emotions by putting on a blank emotionless face.

"Hey L why don't you go drop those flowers off, before Noel decides to date Bang or something".

"That won't happen".

"What her find someone else that is always possible".

"No I meant Bang".

"That's true" Ragna says rolling his eyes.

L walks away and Lambda goes back to questioning Ragna about stupid things.

L walks out of the BBPS building and walks along. He goes into an apartment complex. About an hour later he exits the building wearing a black trench coat with a full black outfit underneath. He has on a black leather belt, which has two wire spools attached on the right side of it. On the left is six rather small throwing knifes with one small machete next to it. L begins moving forward and then a very familiar green haired man appears riding a horse while wearing a Mexican bandit outfit with two guns on his sides.

"Oh look it's a Frito Bandito" L says mockingly.

"That only happened once besides I was hungry" Terumi says in his defense.

"What do you want Terumi".

"Well besides to troll the world. I am here to well I think it was to send a message to your squad by heavily injuring their leader".

L then pulls out a black mask and quickly slides it onto his face.

Then the Vs screen appears with

L

Vs

Bandito=Yuki=Terumi

(BGM Ranger Hardcore)

(Metro Last Light OST)

Then heath bars appear along with heat bars.

"The Wheel of Fate is turning".

"Rebel One ACTION!".

Terumi leaps off of his horse. Then in mid air he draws his guns and aims at L. Chain snakes fly out of both guns barrels. L throws a wire up and it wraps around a high up column of the building next to him. He zips up wards and the snakes go under him. He stops moving up and the wire detaches from the column above. Terumi fires off more chain snakes. L leaps over them and throws a throwing knife at Terumi. Terumi dodges the attack returns fire again. L dodges again by using his wire to move out of the way. L then lands on the ground 30 paces away from Terumi. L then crosses his arms and frowns.

"What a pathetic waste of time" L says mockingly.

Then L's heat gauge jumps to full.

"Hope you can handle the onslaught!" L says. Then he throws both wires in separate directions. Terumi fires more snakes at L but L gets thrown over the snakes by the wires and then the wires return to L. L then throws the wire at Terumi who dodges to the right. The wire hooks around Terumi's right gun. L activates the pulley system and the gun is pulled from Terumi's hands. L takes the gun.

"That it" L says.

Then L's heat gauges goes down by half.

"That all boy, I figured a man as strong as your self would have injured me by now".

Terumi's heat gauges goes up to full.

"Come over here".

Then a green light ripples at L's feet. L leaps up into the air and lands 40 paces from Terumi. Then a dart slams into L's chest. L begins to wobble around and his pupils dilate like he is on drugs.

"XXXXXXX tranquilizers".

L then drops down onto the ground. L has 30 more tranquilizer darts sticking out of his back.

"My my such a high number dose was required for just that. So its true he is resistant to Poison"

"XXXX you" L says weakly.

"Take him back to the base with the others" Hazama says.

Tsubaki appears and attempts to pick L up.

"He is to heavy" Tsubaki says.

"Oh Ms. Litchi help the poor girl out".

Litchi appears. Then together they lift L up and they all walk away.

(BGPD building bottom floor)

Tsubacki and Litchi arrive with the unconscious L at the Blazgreen Police Department. They go down to the cells and throw L in one with almost everyone in the Blazblue Postal Service plus the jobless Jeremiah. At that exact moment, L came to and they locked the doors.

L ran up to the door and screams, "Open this door and let me out of here you sons of a XXXXX."

Jeremiah walks up and says, "Watch your language. If you keep up that level of cursing, you'll overload the censorship machine."

"There's a machine that censors all of this cursing?" questions L.

"Yeah, you mean you didn't know?" answers Jeremiah.

Kokonoe walks up from deeper in the cell and asks, "How could you have possibly known about that? I thought that device was top secret."

"Oh p-lease. You really think that I wouldn't know that it was caused by a machine considering the fact that I have a device that turns up censorship parameters? You act like it wasn't obvious. Plus, what did you think I thought caused it? Magic?" points out Jeremiah.

"Well, knowing you, you tend to look on both the scientific and mystical side of things. So, I figured that you would look at the mystical side of things for the censorship," explains Kokonoe with a bit of a devious smile.

"My, my. Why don't you all calm down a bit?" taunts a voice coming from the stairs.

The bandito Hazama comes in with a troll smile on his face.

"That (Jeremiah turns up the censorship parameters again) XXXX Hazama. (Kokonoe turns around with a menacing look on her face) You turned up the censorship parameters again, didn't you?"

"What? Eventually, I'll break that cursing habit of yours," says Jeremiah with an arrogant smile on his face.

"As much as I love to see you two lovebirds argue, I got some torturing to do," states Hazama.

Kokonoe and Jeremiah yell simultaneously, "We are not lovebirds."

"Deny all you like but it ain't good for your health," states Hazama.

"Neither is talking to you, or listening to Jin trying to mate with his brother," states Jeremiah while Jin is saying, "Brother!" like a maniac in the back of the cell while Ragna is screaming for help and trying to escape from Jin.

"Too shay. It looks like I'll have to do something about that," states Hazama.

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it? Shrink us down to toy size and make us play a game?" taunts Jeremiah.

"Not a bad idea. Luckily, I found this shrink ray in your pockets," replies Hazama as he gets out a shrink ray.

"Why did you have to open your big mouth? Plus, where the hell did you get the money for that thing and how did it fit into your pocket?" asks L.

"I'm curious on this subject myself," states Kokonoe.

"You'd be surprised what I can stick in my pockets," replies Jeremiah.

"It's true. I swear he could stick a whole XXXX house in there if he wanted to," confirms Hazama.

"Oh there is. You just didn't dig deep enough," replies Jeremiah.

"How the…heck did you fit an entire house in your pockets?" asks Kokonoe as she just notices that Jeremiah's pockets were chained.

"Enough chit-chat. I already got the perfect game in mind and I can't wait to play it," interrupts Hazama.

Tsubacki comes in and says, "Captain Hazama."

Hazama fires the shrink ray and shrinks everyone in the cell. Next, he gets out a sack and gathers up his pieces. After that, he goes up to Tsubacki.

"Ah, Tsubacki. Your timing couldn't have been better," says Hazama right before he shrinks Tsubacki.

As he picks up Tsubacki, she exclaims, "Why did you shrink me?"

"Because I'm about to play 'Save the Princess' and I need a loyal knight. Who better for the job than the loyal Tsubacki who is always doing what's right as long as in the name of justice," answers Hazama right before he drops her into the bag.

(BlazGreen Weapon Testing area A-23 for weapon code-named Jägers)

A white mech with green trim and secondary color scheme is green. The mech stands at 25 feet tall, It has a rifle in its right hand, a brass knuckle like thing in its left, on its right back it has a grenade launcher, and a missile launcher on the left back. It is moving using rocket like engines that haves short blue flames coming out the back. Three test target building pop up and it cuts through the first using the sword then fires the missiles into another then finally it combines its grenade launcher and rifle into the last one. The buildings crumble apart.

Inside the hatch sits a man who looks Asian. The man has black hair, brown eyes, and a medium build. He has on a green and white pilot suit. Then a beeping sound comes from his pocket. He then pulls out a holo phone and it says urgent alert from code-name Tsukiyomi-no-mikoto.

"So then Hazama got you, ok then time for my job to pay off". Then the mech cuts through the nearby wall and charges out. It drives up to a large building that has BGPD written on it.

"Here we go".

(Minitown)

Makoto is a young prince in a land that is being ruled by the Evil Barron Hazama. Whenever he took over the land, he also captured the fair and quite unhappy princess Jeremiah. In order to rescue the princess, Prince Makoto and her parents, Noel and L, went into hiding. They met up with a man named Bang Shisigami and have him teach her the ways of a warrior. Now, her training is complete and she is about to set out on the journey to save the princess. Ok, Hazama, I said it. Now pay me my five platinum dollars.

Hazama replies, "No, but I will do you a favor and shrink you down to their level."

Hazama shoots me and I shrink down to toy-size. Curse that Hazama. Now, he's picking me up and attaching me to a chair with a microphone in front of it. Now, I'm being tied up and forced to narrate from this position. Luckily, he invested in holo-screens and a holographic environment that you can't even tell that it's fake.

"Now, you stay there while I play with the rest of my toys," says Hazama in my face before he goes over to his "playarea" and gets the adventure started.


	4. Chapter 4 (RPG FINAL PART!) ENJOY!

11/16/2014

(BGPD building bottom floor)

Tsubacki and Litchi arrive with the unconscious L at the Blazgreen Police Department. They go down to the cells and throw L in one with almost everyone in the Blazblue Postal Service plus the jobless Jeremiah. At that exact moment, L came to and they locked the doors.

L ran up to the door and screams, "Open this door and let me out of here you sons of a XXXXX."

Jeremiah walks up and says, "Watch your language. If you keep up that level of cursing, you'll overload the censorship machine."

"There's a machine that censors all of this cursing?" questions L.

"Yeah, you mean you didn't know?" answers Jeremiah.

Kokonoe walks up from deeper in the cell and asks, "How could you have possibly known about that? I thought that device was top secret."

"Oh p-lease. You really think that I wouldn't know that it was caused by a machine considering the fact that I have a device that turns up censorship parameters? You act like it wasn't obvious. Plus, what did you think I thought caused it? Magic?" points out Jeremiah.

"Well, knowing you, you tend to look on both the scientific and mystical side of things. So, I figured that you would look at the mystical side of things for the censorship," explains Kokonoe with a bit of a devious smile.

"My, my. Why don't you all calm down a bit?" taunts a voice coming from the stairs.

The bandito Hazama comes in with a troll smile on his face.

"That (Jeremiah turns up the censorship parameters again) XXXX Hazama. (Kokonoe turns around with a menacing look on her face) You turned up the censorship parameters again, didn't you?"

"What? Eventually, I'll break that cursing habit of yours," says Jeremiah with an arrogant smile on his face.

"As much as I love to see you two lovebirds argue, I got some torturing to do," states Hazama.

Kokonoe and Jeremiah yell simultaneously, "We are not lovebirds."

"Deny all you like but it ain't good for your health," states Hazama.

"Neither is talking to you, or listening to Jin trying to mate with his brother," states Jeremiah while Jin is saying, "Brother!" like a maniac in the back of the cell while Ragna is screaming for help and trying to escape from Jin.

"Too shay. It looks like I'll have to do something about that," states Hazama.

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it? Shrink us down to toy size and make us play a game?" taunts Jeremiah.

"Not a bad idea. Luckily, I found this shrink ray in your pockets," replies Hazama as he gets out a shrink ray.

"Why did you have to open your big mouth? Plus, where the hell did you get the money for that thing and how did it fit into your pocket?" asks L.

"I'm curious on this subject myself," states Kokonoe.

"You'd be surprised what I can stick in my pockets," replies Jeremiah.

"It's true. I swear he could stick a whole XXXX house in there if he wanted to," confirms Hazama.

"Oh there is. You just didn't dig deep enough," replies Jeremiah.

"How the…heck did you fit an entire house in your pockets?" asks Kokonoe as she just notices that Jeremiah's pockets were chained.

"Enough chit-chat. I already got the perfect game in mind and I can't wait to play it," interrupts Hazama.

Tsubacki comes in and says, "Captain Hazama."

Hazama fires the shrink ray and shrinks everyone in the cell. Next, he gets out a sack and gathers up his pieces. After that, he goes up to Tsubacki.

"Ah, Tsubacki. Your timing couldn't have been better," says Hazama right before he shrinks Tsubacki.

As he picks up Tsubacki, she exclaims, "Why did you shrink me?"

"Because I'm about to play 'Save the Princess' and I need a loyal knight. Who better for the job than the loyal Tsubacki who is always doing what's right as long as in the name of justice," answers Hazama right before he drops her into the bag.

(BlazGreen Weapon Testing area A-23 for weapon code-named Jägers)

A white mech with green trim and secondary color scheme is green. The mech stands at 25 feet tall, It has a rifle in its right hand, a brass knuckle like thing and a sword in its left, on its right back it has a grenade launcher, and a missile launcher on the left back. It is moving using rocket like engines that have short blue flames coming out the back. Three test target building pop up and it cuts through the first using the sword then fires the missiles into another then finally it combines its grenade launcher and rifle into the last one. The buildings crumble apart.

Inside the hatch sits a man who looks Asian. The man has black hair, brown eyes, and a medium build. He has on a green and white pilot suit. Then a beeping sound comes from his pocket. He then pulls out a holo phone and it says urgent alert from code-name Tsukiyomi-no-mikoto.

"So then Hazama got you, ok then time for my job to pay off". Then the mech cuts through the nearby wall and charges out. It drives up to a large building that has BGPD written on it.

"Here we go".

(Minitown)

Makoto is a young prince in a land that is being ruled by the Evil Barron Hazama. Whenever he took over the land, he also captured the fair and quite unhappy princess Jeremiah. In order to rescue the princess, Prince Makoto and her parents, Noel and L, went into hiding. They met up with a man named Bang Shisigami and have him teach her the ways of a warrior. Now, her training is complete and she is about to set out on the journey to save the princess. Ok, Hazama, I said it. Now pay me my five platinum dollars.

Hazama replies, "No, but I will do you a favor and shrink you down to their level."

Hazama shoots me and I shrink down to toy-size. Curse that Hazama. Now, he's picking me up and attaching me to a chair with a microphone in front of it. Now, I'm being tied up with a piece of string and forced to narrate from this position. Luckily, he invested in holo-screens and a holographic environment that you can't even tell that it's fake.

"Now, you stay there while I play with the rest of my toys," says Hazama in my face before he goes over to his "play area" and gets the adventure started.

(BGPD underground Jägers tunnels)

Again the white and green mech is flying down concrete tunnels.

"Strange no security".

Then two Jägers with the same color scheme get in the way.

"Halt what is your id code!".

Then the Asian pilot flies by the two and they go to open fire but then they explode.

"Tsukiyomi-no-mikoto how could this guy get you".

The pilot flies through the tunnels. Then pilot looks at the radar to confirm his superior's current position. "Looks like I am directly below him," says the pilot as a cat like figure appears on the front of the mech.

"For the FISH!" The cat says and then its large metal claws go at the Jäger. Then the pilot makes the Jägers dodge backward so the attack comes short.

"Who are you!?".

"I am Taokaka and your part of Blaz Green the guys who kidnapped Tao's friends Meow".

"I am part of the Knights of the Sun PMC group my leader is L. I am here to save him from the BGPD".

(In mini area)

L comes out of his work area with the finest sword he has ever crafted. As he hands it to his daughter Makoto he says, "Me and your mother wish you good luck in your quest to stop the Evil Barron Hazama. That sword will allow you to slay anything in your path at great speeds. (He hands her a map.) That map will lead you to the Evil Barron Hazama's castle. But, you won't be able to do it alone. You'll need to find allies along the way who can help in your journey."

"What about my combat instructor, Bang?" asks Makoto.

At that very moment Bang is stuck in the depths of his old nemesis, ye old well. Back where Makoto and L were, L answers, "He's unable to join you because he fell down ye old well again."

"Should have figured," figures an annoyed Makoto.

"Now go and stop the Evil Barron Hazama. Once you save the sour princess, he'll do the rest," tells L.

"He'll?" questions Makoto.

"This is Hazama's twisted fantasy, go with it," states L.

"Ok, well I'll see you later," says Makoto as she hugs L and runs out the door.

As soon as she leaves Noel questions, "Why don't I have any lines?"

I don't even know and I'm the narrator. By the way, I can use a hand here.

"Ah, what's the matter? You can't stand being tied up? Aha ha ha ha," trolls real life Hazama.

You are so dead whenever I get out of here. Whenever that is.

"Well, I have news for you. You are never getting out of here," says Hazama as he does his signature laugh again.

(Begin normal scene)

(BGDP basement floor)

The room is large and crowded with crates.

Tao is running on all fours from five men in green jump suits that are using AK-47. The Asian pilot is hiding behind cover that is flanking the men holding onto a strange looking white and green rifle.

The Asian man pops out of cover and shoots a single round then ducks back under. The round impacts one of the men and disperses a green cloud. The men begin to quite literally melt. Their body melts into nothing and then only dust remains. Tao runs up to the Asian guy

"What was that Mr. squinty eyes".

"My name is J how many times do I have to tell you that!".

Tao and J go up another floor. The floor is large and spacious with high ceilings and a second floor that doesn't completely fill up the room. J gets behind a desk and looks around. Tao looks at J like he is crazy. Tao starts to walk towards the end of the room.

"Tao don't take another step there are guys with H.E. rocket launchers up above". Tao looks around.

"THAT SOUNDS DELEIOUS MEOW!". Tao starts running.

"Foolish cat person" J says.

Then missiles start flying at Tao. One explodes right in her face sending her backwards.

"Yuck those don't taste good meow".

J stands up and fires of a quick succession of rounds and the second floor where the men with rockets are melts away and turns into dust. The men float in the air for a second and then they look down. Then they look at each other and one says.

"Well SXXX".

They fall and splatter onto the ground. J and Tao begin walking.

"What is that weapon?".

"A Nano machine producing rifle that shoots them out and they eat everything for about 0.04 seconds and then they run out of power and shutdown. We call it the NMPR".

"Does Mr. Wire have that?".

"Are you talking about L?".

"I think that's his name meow but that is one strange name it's a letter and a name (Yawn)".

(Minitown)

Prince Makoto arrives at a small town in the Evil Barron Hazama's kingdom. Little does she know that she is being watched. Hazama steps out of his observation room up to the balcony where the quite sour princess Jeremiah watches over the tortured kingdom.

"Aw cheer up my fair maiden, I promise to make this kingdom the living hell that it deserves to be," states Hazama.

"Cheer up? How am I supposed to cheer up when you stick me in this stupid dress, shrink me down to toy size, and torture me with your sick, twisted ways? Besides, wouldn't it make more sense if Houmura was the princess because he is the true Imperator," complains Jeremiah.

"It would make more sense but it's way more fun to torture you. Ha ha ha ha," agrees Hazama while still taunting him.

"You really are a jerk, aren't you?" questions Jeremiah.

"Oh, just wait until you see my latest recruit. Why don't you come out and show yourself?" calls out Hazama.

A silhouette walks out of the observation room and as it steps out the shadows, it reveals itself to be none other than Kokonoe. Jeremiah's jaw drops in astonishment and he questions, "I thought you hated Terumi?"

"I do, but I don't see what that has to do with anything since he's not here," states Kokonoe.

"Not here? What do you mean not here? He's standing right next to you," points out Jeremiah.

"No, that's clearly Hazama, not Terumi," replies Kokonoe baffled.

"Did you hit your head or something?" asks Jeremiah.

"No, why?" answers Kokonoe.

"Oh, no reason," replies Jeremiah as he peruses the script to find an explanation for this.

"Well, while you figure that out Kokonoe has much work to do. I'll be seeing you," says the Evil Barron as he begins to walk away.

"Wait, one more thing. How can you be here when you never shrunk yourself down to toy size?" asks Jeremiah.

"Oh, I'm not," says Hazama as the ground shook and Hazama's giant face appeared high up in the sky.

In reality, he just stuck his head in the holographic environment. The citizens watched in awe as the Evil Barron Hazama's face was perched well above the castle.

The giant Hazama says, "The Hazama you've been talking to is just a very good lifelike image of me. In reality, I'm here right above your heads acting as your god. Ha ha ha ha."

The citizens continue to watch in awe as the evil giant's face gives off its trolling laugh. Not far from the small town she was just in, Makoto is on her way to the castle town when she sees the Evil Barron's face perched high up in the sky. She quickly hides behind a tree and said, "Oh crud. Hazama is gigantic. I don't know if I can beat him at that size. But, I have to try. After all if I don't, we'll never get back to regular size."

She begins running towards the castle town at high speed.

Meanwhile back at the castle,

Kokonoe comes scrambling out of the castle. Hazama takes his face out of the environment and continues to operate his toy. As Kokonoe comes scrambling out of the castle she accidently trips on her dress.

"XXXX this stupid dress. Why do I have to wear this stupid thing?" curses Kokonoe.

"Something wrong Kokopuffs?" asks Hazama.

She got up and replies, "First of all, don't call me that. Second of all, this middle age dress code thing is stupid. And third, we got company. The young Prince Makoto is coming to rescue the fair maiden."

"Ah yes, the prince. I'll have to annihilate her before she ever makes it, but then again if we can capture her alive I can have all kinds of fun torturing her. Kokonoe, gather up all my loyal subjects. I got a special announcement to make," says Hazama as he goes into the castle.

"I'm wondering if the real Hazama hit his head while putting us in here as well," wonders Jeremiah.

"Who cares? As long as we eliminate the threat everything will be just fine," replies Kokonoe.

"Please tell me you are talking about Hazama?" hopes Jeremiah.

"No, I'm clearly talking about the young prince Makoto. Once she's out of the way, nothing will stand in my way," states Kokonoe.

"Of what?" asks Jeremiah.

Kokonoe suddenly blushes and replies nervously, "Umm…Nothing! Just forget everything I said. Bye!"

Right when Kokonoe turned around, Jeremiah says, "Wait! (Kokonoe stops.) If you run like that again, you'll trip again. You might want to be a little more careful with that dress Hazama is forcing you to wear."

"Oh…umm…thanks for the tip," thanks Kokonoe as she picks up her dress just enough to keep her from tripping and she runs.

"I have absolutely no clue about what just happened," states Jeremiah.

(Third Floor of the BGPD)

J and Tao are fighting through horde after horde of foot solders who are using AK's. The hordes have J pinned down in the corner of the room with crates around him for cover J pops out of cover and shoots every time there is a break in the attack. Tao is moving fast and dropping troops right and left.

"Tao we need to get off this floor!" J yells.

Tao slices up one last trooper.

"Why we are just fine meow". J then points to the ceiling which has holes in it and is starting to fall.

"Well meow we are doomed".

Then J starts running and jumps out a nearby window.

"I guess he is Mr. Nutcase" Tao says following J's lead.

The building loses a floor after the two leap out of the building. J's Jäger leaps up and J lands in it. J takes the controls and catches Tao. J land on the ground.

"Can cats fly" J asks as his cabin seals up.

"I don't…" Is all Tao could get out before J slings her up into the air. Tao flies up to three floors below the top floor and then she smashes through glass.

"Time for a test on the flight abilities". Then a roar from the engine and the rocket flames extend about 4 feet. It takes off from the ground and it quickly gains speed. According to the speedometer he is already at 40MPH which is two times faster than its supposed to go. He misses the building so he stops and lands on the roof of the building. The roof begins to bend due to the weight from the Jäger. It steps forward and falls down a floor.

(Back in Minitown)

The fair prince Makoto just walked into the castle town. The time is well after Hazama's announcement and Prince Makoto has no clue about it. Now keep in mind that time in Hazama's sick, twisted fantasy moves much faster than normal time due to the fact that the world around them is smaller and has shorter day and night cycles. As she continues to walk, she begins to notice that everyone is staring at her with evil intent in their eyes. The fair prince begins to tense up as everyone continues to stare at her. Out of nowhere, a throwing knife comes straight at her from behind. She hears the wind that the knife creates and quickly jumps and back flips out of the way. She unsheathes her sword and gets into a fighting stance. Someone charges at her in an attempt to stab her. She quickly blocks it with her sword and knocks it out of the guy's hands. Afterwards, she kicks him in the side just in time to block another knife. She kicks that person aside.

Everyone starts charging at her. She starts defending herself using her swift motions combined with her sword. One person tries to stab her from her side. She blocks it with her sword and kicks him. She stops another one and sends that knife upward in the air. She then proceeds to lunge at him with her sword aimed at him. He barely dodges while another person leaps on her. He is getting ready to strike but she quickly maneuvers her tail to knock that person out. The fighting continues for five minutes but she is overwhelmed and can't take much more. Suddenly, a filthy peasant comes out of nowhere and started clearing a path for the prince.

"Go! I will hold them off," he yells as he creates a diversion.

Makoto started running through the path the brave peasant paved for her. Someone got in front of her and proceeded to stab her himself, but was quickly knocked aside by Makoto's blade. She ran out of the crowd in order to see a wise old man in the alleyway.

"Come this way if you want to live," says the wise old man as he gestures for her to come.

Having nowhere else to go, she follows the old man to his house where they chat over a nice cup of tea.

"I understand that you are the fair prince Makoto here to save our princess. Am I correct?" asks the wise old man.

"Yes, but how do you know, and why do you know my name?" inquires Makoto.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Valkenhayn R. Hellsing, the village elder. I knew of your arrival many years before you did. Unlike most people, I read the ancient text (he went up to his bookshelf and got out a book) and according to the ancient text, you are destined to save the princess and end this nightmare known as the Evil Barron's reign," explains Valkenhayn.

"Do you happen to know who saved me back there from the villagers and do you know why they were attacking me in the first place?" asks Prince Makoto.

"Ah, yes. Earlier today, the Evil Barron placed a bounty on your head and the villagers were doing everything they could to obtain it. The reason being that this land is in poverty thanks to the Evil Barron's rule. The person who saved you was none other than the village idiot, Ragna the Bloodedge," answers Valkenhayn.

"Ragna!" says Makoto in astonishment.

"Yes, that is correct."

"How could Ragna be the village idiot? I thought he was smarter than that at the very least," states Makoto.

"You would be surprised at how dumb he can be. Plus, Madam Rachel would graciously agree with this part of the script," says Valkenhayn.

"So what does this script say anyway?" asks Makoto.

"Well, it says I have to let you stay overnight and get you out of here by sunrise," replies Valkenhayn.

"Can you make sure not to tell any of those villagers that I was here? I would rather not be attacked or have you become a target of theirs," requests Makoto.

"No problem. I will keep it a secret from everybody," replies Valkenhayn.

"Thanks," says Makoto.

And so the fair prince Makoto went to sleep for the night unaware of what awaits her in the morning.

"How is that potion coming along Kokonoe?" asks Hazama.

"It's tough working with this primitive technology. It's going to take awhile," answers Kokonoe.

"How long will it take?" asks Hazama.

"Till tomorrow at the very least," answers Kokonoe.

"Just hurry up with it. I want to be prepared in case that brat has the nerve to show up here," replies Hazama as he walks out of the room.

(Blazgreen Police Department Floor unknown)

J is just now recovering from his fall from the roof. He positions his Jager into a standing position as the floor underneath him gets ready to collapse.

"Well, this isn't good. I better get out of this thing ASAP," says J as he opens up the cabin and jumps out of the Jager before it falls down to the floor below.

"Phew. That was a close one. Well, I better find that foolish cat-person before she causes anymore trouble," states J as he head towards the stairs.

(On the floor Tao landed on)

Tao wakes up from the nap she was taking ever since she landed on the floor.

"Tao's hungry meow," says Tao as she heads up to the control panel.

She looks up and sees J on screen. She accidently says into the microphone,

"Hey it's Mr. Squinty Eyes. Mr. Squinty Eyes, how did you get trapped in that box? You got any food, meow?"

J looks around to find out where Tao's voice was coming from. Then he realizes, "Oh XXXX, she's in the control room."

Hazama could hear Tao while he was in his "play area."

"So those fools think they can ruin my fun, huh? Well, the joke's on them. (He grabs a phone and phones Relius.) Hey Relius, we got a little problem at Mission Control that we need you to take care of as soon as possible," says Hazama.

"I will be there post-haste," replies Relius before he hangs up.

"Well, that should take care of my worries for now. Now back to the fun," says Hazama as he waits for daytime to come to Minitown.

(Back at the control room)

"Tao's hungry meow. Tao wonders if one of these pretty square things will make food appear," says Tao as she presses a button.

J is walking through the hallway, which is strangely devoid of guards, when a door on the ceiling opens and an anvil starts falling down right above him. J just barely sees it in time and he just barely gets out of the way.

"Whoa, the pretty square thing makes a funny sound meow. Tao wants to press them all meow," says Tao as she starts pressing random buttons.

Back in the hallway, J says, "Why do I have a bad feeling that was only the beginning?"

Suddenly, turrets appear out of the walls and start shooting at him. He jumps out of the way and starts running down the hall. A bunch of saws were flying straight towards him. A very sharp pendulum started going straight towards him. He jumps above both the pendulum and the saws only to knocked back down by a giant punching glove in the ceiling. Luckily, he barely misses the pendulum and the saws go right above and well past him.

Outside the control room, many Blazgreen workers have gathered at the door ready to attack Tao who is just pressing random buttons while singing about meat buns. They look at the screen and notice J, who is dodging some arrows while more turrets come out of the ceiling and shoot at him. When he landed, the floor opened and he barely jumped in time. Then, fire spouted out of the floor making him hit the ceiling.

One worker says, "You know what. She's doing a much better job dealing with him than we are. Let's just stand here and wait until that one guy is unconscious or preferably dead. Afterwards, we can proceed to capturing her. All in favor?"

All the workers raise their hands in agreement.

He just climbed out of the trap door before it spouted fire again. More saws started coming from his side. He side flipped out of the way only to be hit by another boxing glove while in mid-air, and this one came out of the wall. He hit the other wall cracking it a bit. It went back in and a laser came out of the floor and set fire to his privates. Luckily, his pants were partially fireproof. (They were out of the completely fireproof pants.) J says, "I'm so going to kill Tao whenever I get there." He could hear Tao's meat bun song over the intercom while more saws came at him. He jumped over them and found bigger saws actually attached to the wall which tried to slice him up. He dodged them quickly when a giant ball appeared dead ahead. It started rolling towards him and it was just as big as the hallway, height wise. It destroyed some of the saws and another laser came out of the floor and hit him in the buttocks. That gave him some serious butt burn which he used as inspiration to run from the giant ball that was increasing speed.

(Outside the control room)

Relius Clover has just arrived along with Ignis and notices the crowd of workers just standing.

He went up to the captain and asks, "Why are you not proceeding to capture the prisoner?"

"We're waiting for her to take out her own partner, Colonel Relius Clover," answers the captain.

"I see. Consider yourself fired along with the rest of you. I will deal with the Kaka myself," states Relius.

"But sir…" says the captain before Relius interrupted.

"I may not be your official boss anymore. But I still qualify as your superior while you're in this building. If you don't leave immediately, I will have Ignis personally escort you out," threatens Relius gets ready to attack.

All of the former employees gathered there start running for their lives afraid of Ignis's wrath. "Good, now let's go Ignis," says Relius as he enters the control room.

On screen, J is just climbing out of the same trap that spouts fire that he almost fell in earlier. He just narrowly escaped the ball that Tao sent at him. Relius goes up to the microphone and turns it off. Tao notices him and sniffs him.

"You smell like Shorty," comments Tao.

"Shorty, huh? Well, I must say that you must have me mistaken me for someone else. Either way, you will be an excellent test subject to see how we can help our officers enforce the law. Our law that is. I will proceed to capture you in order to study you. Ignis," says Relius as Ignis goes on the offensive.

(Back in Minitown)

The sun is just beginning to rise and Makoto is saying farewell to the village elder, Valkenhayn.

"Farewell, Valkenhayn. I humbly thank you for your generosity," thanks Makoto.

"And the best of luck to you too. One last thing before you go," says Valkenhayn.

"What?" asks Makoto her curiosity piqued.

"Well, I heard a rumor that the Evil Barron's knight Tsubacki isn't as evil as she claims to be. You will most likely have to fight her too before you ever get to the Evil Barron, but I believe that with the right persuasion you could convince her to aid you in your quest," explains Valkenhayn.

"Thanks for the tip Valkenhayn. I will be on my way," states Makoto as she leaves.

"Best of luck to you," exclaims Valkenhayn as Makoto walks out of sight.

(Back in the control room)

It's in the middle of a versus screen that says:

Relius=Clover vs. Taokaka

Health bars suddenly start appearing along with health gauges as it went, "The Wheel of Fate is Turning."

"Tao's gonna beat you up," says Tao as it says, "Rebel 1."

"Go ahead and try. It will be valuable data," says Relius as it goes "ACTION!"

Tao jumps and prepares to pounce on Relius. He sidesteps to avoid it and a mechanical claw comes from behind his back and hits Tao. Tao tries to slash at him but is blocked by Ignis. Once they come out of their clash, Ignis punches Tao down to the ground. Ignis was about to attack when Tao did a roll. Tao pounced straight at Ignis which only knocked her back a little. Ignis starts a barrage of attacks at Tao. Tao blocks them. She then uses her "Slashy-Slashy" attack keeping Ignis away. "This will take care of you," says Relius as he activates a Distortion Drive. A bunch of gears hit Tao thus knocking her out but not reducing her to zero. The screen went, "Distortion Finish."

(Two floors above the control room)

J is walking along while thinking aloud, "It's too quiet. It looks like Tao is off the control panel, but I get the feeling that something bad is about to happen."

He then sees his Jager still on the floor.

"I see it's still here. I'm guessing it's weight won't make the floor crumble as much if it's not standing. Hmm…If this thing is still here, I can use it to get to that foolish cat-person quickly," says J as he gets into the Jager.

He makes it stand up and the floor begins to crumble and he falls down through the floor. Relius hears the impact from above him and wonders, "What was that?" The Jager crashes down to the control room and it aims its rifle at him.

"I told Hazama we should have added more support in the upper floors, but it looks like he did not listen. Oh well. Ignis," says Relius as Ignis proceeds to attack the Jager.

The Jager shoots at Relius but Ignis blocks it without even taking a scratch.

"Ah, of course. Nox Nyctores are immune to bullets," says J's modulated voice.

Ignis punctures the cabin of the Jager. J makes the Jager grab her and throw her off. He prepares the Jager's Sword for a strike and makes the Jager go straight towards Ignis. Relius increases his speed and sends a mechanical arm to punch the Jager. It wasn't nearly as effective as Ignis did. It turned around and kicked Relius to the wall making huge cracks in it. He went back towards Ignis and hits Ignis with his sword breaking the wall behind Ignis and causing her to fall. It goes towards Tao, grabs her, and goes on its merry way.

(Back in Minitown)

Makoto just made it to the front of the castle. It was oddly deserted of guards and no one was in sight. She looked up at the balcony but was at just the right angle to where she couldn't see Jeremiah. The princess could see her from way up above and thinks, "_When will this fantasy end? I know I'll check the script._"

He went a bit further out of sight to get his script. Makoto walks up to the castle's gate/drawbridge. It suddenly comes down with a pair of red eyes right behind it. It jumps up revealing Hazama's loyal knight, Tsubacki Yayoi. Makoto unsheathed her sword and blocked the attack. Suddenly, a versus screen appears. It said: Prince=Makoto=Nanaya vs. Knight=Tsubacki=Yayoi. Health bars and heat gauges appear while it said, "The Wheel of Fate is turning."

"Rebel 1. ACTION!"

Makoto swings her sword at Tusbacki who blocks it with Izayoi. She proceeds to slice Makoto with Izayoi but Makoto was too fast. Makoto punches her at blinding speed causing her to cough up a bit of blood. She uses Izayoi's chain of light to execute a ranged attack. Makoto flips three times backward to avoid it. When she stops, she uses her sword in order to block the attack. She charges at Makoto and tries slicing her again. Makoto jumps above and behind her and prepares a stab at her. She sidesteps and hits her from behind with Izayoi causing her to fall down. She gets back up and starts charging at Tsubacki dragging her sword on the ground. When she was right in front of Tsubacki, she brought her sword up straight above Tsubacki's head and proceeded with her attack. She blocks it with Izayoi. She kicks Makoto a little bit back. She went to stab Makoto but she blocked it with her sword. Their swords started going head-to-head in order to gain power over the other. They stepped back after a minute of it realizing that was getting them nowhere. They continued to clash their swords as the Evil Barron Hazama, Kokonoe, and Jeremiah were watching the whole thing.

"Well, isn't this a nice day to watch a sword fight right on my front lawn. Aha ha ha ha," laughs Hazama.

"At this rate, one of them will get killed for sure. Hopefully it will be that ungrateful prince," says Kokonoe.

"Why do you even care?" asks Jeremiah.

"Maybe Kokopuffs finally figured out which side is truly the better one. Aha ha ha ha," trolls Hazama.

"No that isn't it. I got my own reasons for wanting her dead. We just have a common enemy so don't get used to it," answers Kokonoe.

"Oh my, are you planning on betraying me?" taunts Hazama with his usual trolling demeanor.

"Not yet. When she's defeated then you can worry about it," replies Kokonoe.

"_Man, something is seriously wrong here. But question is what? Actually I already know the answer to that. The better question would be 'why?'_" thought Jeremiah.

They just got knocked back from another clash of swords. Makoto asks, "Tsubacki, why do you help that horrible barron Hazama?"

"Because it's in the name of justice. My purpose is to serve justice throughout the land as need be. No matter how bad the circumstances are, justice must prevail," answers Tsubacki.

"But what exactly is justice to you?" asks Prince Makoto.

"What do you mean?" asks the knight Tsubacki.

"I mean everybody has their own definition of justice, so what's yours?" asks Makoto.

"My goal is to help everybody make a better world and I believe that the Barron Hazama will help us achieve that," answers Tsubacki.

"Oh XXXX, they're talking," says Hazama.

"What's so bad about that? Besides you're going to overload the censorship machine if you keep cursing," says Jeremiah.

"I only said one word. One XXXXXXX word and you tell me to stop. Oh I don't think so," replies Hazama.

"Knowing Jeremiah he probably has another one in his pockets," says Kokonoe.

"Actually, that's one thing I don't have in my pants pockets," states Jeremiah.

"What the hell? I thought you had everything in those pockets," states Kokonoe.

"Not everything. Besides, you only found out about those pockets yesterday. (They don't realize that it's still the same day in the real world) That's a pretty big conclusion to jump to with that limited time frame," states Jeremiah.

"Well, you have a house in there so why not a censorship machine?" states Kokonoe.

"Because you invented the censorship machine," replies Jeremiah.

"I'm not sure if I even want to listen to you two," says Hazama.

"Seriously Tsubacki, you need to stop serving that evil barron. Have you seen what he's done to this land?" asks Makoto.

Tsubacki flashbacks to the poverty she seen in the castle town. How everyone was suffering, starving, and above all else, malnourished. She talked to some of these people and they all pointed at the same person, the Evil Barron Hazama. The flashback ends and she looks up in horror. She realized how she has been played for a fool this entire time. She sends Izayoi straight at him with its chain of light. Hazama barely dodges as Tsubacki exclaims, "I now see the truth. My loyalty has been misplaced. The prince is not the true evil, you are. I will stop you at any cost."

"My, such bold words coming from you. Go ahead and try you ungrateful brat," says Hazama.

Tsubacki takes Prince Makoto into the castle. When they were out of earshot Hazama says, "What the hell just happened? I didn't write that in the script."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I looked at the script and didn't like the ending so I changed it," answers Jeremiah.

"Say what now?" says Hazama in astonishment.

"Yeah. You really shouldn't have invested in those magic scripts that automatically update whenever the master script is changed. You also shouldn't have shrunk the master script and put it in here with me," says Jeremiah.

"I'll deal with you later. Right now I got to deal with an annoying prince," says Hazama.

"Actually, you'd be better off waiting here. I put in plenty of turrets around the castle and a top-notch security system. There's no way they can get in here," says Kokonoe.

"This is supposed to be a medieval RPG. Where did you get the parts for it?" asks Jeremiah.

"I managed to grab your shrink ray using a little device of my own and I shrunk your pants. Your pockets had all the parts I needed," answers Kokonoe.

"You mean to tell me that a means of escape has been here THE ENTIRE TIME?" exclaims Jeremiah.

"Your pants has a means of escape?" asks Kokonoe.

"You must have not dug deep enough," says Jeremiah.

"I'll deal with both of you later. In the meantime, let's wait and see if that prince finally dies. Aha ha ha ha," says Hazama.

Makoto and Tsubacki rush into the castle. Once inside they see a laser grid. They weren't infrared lasers either. Makoto throws her sword in there reflecting some of the lasers. Not enough to get in however. Tsubacki throws Izayoi with its light chain to reflect more of the lasers. This left just enough room for an entryway. Makoto runs up to the lasers and jumps in. She got just enough room to jump in between the lasers to make it to the other side. Tsubacki starts towards the lasers. When she jumps into them, she retracts Izayoi and grabs Prince Makoto's sword. She puts one sword on each side of her to reflect the lasers while ducking to avoid the overhead lasers. She carefully maneuvers around the lasers as to not touch any of them while keeping them well reflected. Once she got out of there, she breathes a sign of relief. Makoto helps her up and says, "I thought this was supposed to be a medieval RPG. Why would Hazama have a laser grid when that's a little more of a sci-fi thing?"

"Maybe he wanted to catch us off guard," states Tsubacki.

"True. You never know what's going on in that crazy head of Hazama's," replies Makoto.

"Ahh, well isn't that sweet? Well, I got some good news for you. That was only phase 1 of my castle security system. Wait till you see phase 2," says Hazama over the intercom.

Suddenly, a bunch of turrets reveal themselves from secret compartments in the walls.

"Well, this isn't good," says Makoto.

"You're going to need this," says Tsubacki as she hands Makoto her sword.

"Thanks," says Makoto.

The turrets start firing at them.

(Meanwhile at the castle control room)

"You mean you're just going to let Hazama take credit for your state-of-the-art security system?" asks Jeremiah.

"Yeah, that way if it fails they'll all blame Hazama," explains Kokonoe.

Hazama says into the microphone, "Oh yeah, one more thing. This security system was brought to you by none other than Kokonoe. So give her a round of applause, ladies and gents. Aha ha ha ha."

"Enjoy probation," says Jeremiah with a smug smirk on his face.

"Laugh it up as much as you can. However, I should warn you that I stole your house keys and made copies of them so I can easily hide in your house," says Kokonoe with a similar smirk on her face.

"When did you do that?" asks an astonished Jeremiah.

"The moment your back was turned," says Kokonoe.

"Well, joke's on you because I spent a good week or so memorizing the combination to your candy vault and I took the liberty of crafting a special key to get to it," comes back Jeremiah.

"You two sure take quite an interest in each other for people who claim not to be in love," says Hazama.

"A moment please," says Jeremiah as he walks into the castle.

When he walks back out to the balcony, he is carrying a missile launcher.

"Where did you get that?" asks Hazama.

"My pants pockets," answers Jeremiah.

"You seriously have to shrink his pants too, didn't you?" says Hazama.

"How else was I going to get the parts?" states Kokonoe in her defense.

"Prepare to die Hazama," says Jeremiah as he fires a missile.

Hazama gets out his gun Ouro and shoots a chain snake at the missile. It collides with it making the missile explode.

"That should teach you not to mess with me. Aha ha ha ha," says Hazama.

"Keep laughing. I still got three more missiles loaded in this thing," says Jeremiah.

"We'll see about that," says Hazama as he shoots another chain snake at the missile launcher.

Right when Jeremiah jumps out of the way, Kokonoe was going to push him out of the way. This caused her to fall down. When Jeremiah landed, he saw the chain snake heading towards her. Jeremiah quickly turns his left hand into a blue slime tentacle and grabs the chain snake before it can hit Kokonoe. Both Hazama and Kokonoe are looking at him in amazement. He retracts the tentacle and turns it back into the shape of his hand, which then solidifies and regains its color.

"How in the hell did you just do that?" demands Hazama.

Jeremiah drops the missile launcher and says, "If you don't fire any more life threatening shots, then I won't launch any more missiles at you."

"Who the hell are you?" questions Hazama.

"Right now, a captive princess who is really wishing this game was over so they can get back to their somewhat normal life," answers Jeremiah.

Jeremiah goes backs to his seat and sits down.

"_Just who is he really?_" wonders Kokonoe.

(Meanwhile inside the castle)

All the turrets are destroyed and Makoto and Tsubacki are exhausted.

"Man, that was a close call," says Makoto.

"Yeah, but I think it's over."

"Oh, it isn't over yet. That was only phase two. Next up is phase three," says Hazama over the intercom.

They run into the next hallway and see a bunch of saw blades.

"Just follow my lead Tsubacki," says Makoto as she jumps over the first saw blade.

Tsubacki follows the same and they begin maneuvering their way through the saw blades. Makoto ducks and slides under the second one and Tsubacki does the same as if playing "Follow the Leader". Makoto jumps on top of the next one and then jumps on the wall to avoid the next one. She quickly jumps off of it. Tsubacki slides under the saw blade that Makoto jumped on and after she was past that one, she got up and side flipped in order to dodge the next ones. She started running in the center. One came from the side and she blocked it with Izayoi. Makoto sliced that one off with her sword. Tsubacki jumps out of the way as the saw blade falls. Makoto puts her hands in a spring position in order to spring Tsubacki above the next one. Tsubacki gets the signal and Makoto catapults her up above the saw. She jumps herself onto the saw, spins to get herself facing the right way, and jumps off of it as soon as she lands. When she was behind Tsubacki, she spun and hit Tsubacki with her tail to cover that extra distance. She hit the ground with a thud and Makoto landed on the saw again and jumped to the other side. She helped Tsubacki up.

"Sorry about that, but you weren't going to make it over there. I had to do something and that was the only thing I could think of," apologizes Makoto.

"It's alright Makoto. Besides, I rather be hit by your tail than sawed in half," replies Tsubacki.

"Let's go before Hazama throws something else at us," says Makoto as she starts running.

"I thought Kokonoe invented the security system," states Tsubacki.

"Maybe Hazama stole something to brainwash her from Jeremiah's pants pockets. After all, that's where he got the shrink ray," says Makoto while they were moving.

"How does a shrink ray fit into somebody's pants pockets?" asks Tsubacki.

"Apparently anything fits in Jeremiah's pockets," answers Makoto.

"O…K…" replies Tsubacki not knowing what to say.

They keep running while more turrets come out of the walls. They started firing at them. They started dodging with all their might. Makoto catapulted Tsubacki up to a turret that she sliced in half with Izayoi. It explodes afterwards. Once she lands, she sends Izayoi straight into the other turret using Izayoi's light chain. She tore that turret right out. Makoto runs up to a turret ahead of her, jumps, and slices it in half using her sword. It explodes afterwards. She lands and they run into more saws which Makoto jumps in between two saws while Tsubacki slides under one. More turrets come out of the wall and continue to shoot at them. Makoto rolls to the left, gets up, and continues to run ahead. Bullets started coming straight for Makoto. Izayoi suddenly appears in front of them and blocks the bullets. Izayoi returns to Tsubacki who then starts running towards some saws. One starts coming towards her and she side flips out of the way. They then see more lasers and plenty of turrets firing at them. They quickly get out of the way and with no time to reflect them, Makoto starts jumping in between lasers while being shot at in order to get to the other side. Tsubacki uses Izayoi to destroy the turrets in order to give Makoto less pressure and to give herself more time to get past the lasers since she's not as athletic as Makoto. Makoto throws her sword to Tsubacki while yelling, "Tsubacki, catch." Tsubacki the Knight catches the sword and says, "Go on without me, I'll catch up."

"Are you sure about that?" asks Makoto.

"Don't worry about me. Just go. Right now our main objective is to stop the Evil Barron Hazama and save the quite unhappy Princess Jeremiah," states Tsubacki.

"Why is he the princess again?" questions Makoto.

"This is Hazama's sick, twisted fantasy. Go with it," replies Tsubacki.

"Ok, see you when you catch up," says Makoto as she starts running down the hallway.

(Meanwhile at the castle balcony)

"Oh XXXX, they're almost here. Looks like it's up to me to defeat them," says Hazama.

"Actually Hazama, I'll go and kill them myself. After all, I got my own business with Prince Makoto," says Kokonoe.

"Then you'll need these," says Hazama as he snaps his finger and Kokonoe's regular clothes fall from the sky straight into her hands.

"I know that you can't fight in that outfit so you better hurry and get dressed because they're going to be here soon," directs Hazama.

"Yes sir," says Kokonoe as she heads into the castle to get ready.

Once she was out of earshot, Hazama turns to Jeremiah and says, "Now why don't you tell me who you really are?"

"I already told you that. Why do you want me to repeat myself?" states Jeremiah.

"Oh trying to play games with me, huh?" says Hazama.

"What do you think we're in right now?" asks Jeremiah.

"Oh too shay. Well, I'll get to you eventually. In the meantime, I got an annoying prince to deal with," states Hazama.

Makoto just got to a vast room in the castle. On the other side of the room was Kokonoe in her regular outfit. She was in her usual stance with one of her special Silver Vine lollipops in her mouth.

"Kokonoe why are you working with Hazama?" asks Makoto.

Kokonoe takes the lollipop out of her mouth and replies, "My reasons are my own."

Makoto smiles and says, "Oh I see what's going on over here. Hazama's game has got you jealous of me so you're trying to kill me before I get to Jeremiah."

Kokonoe blushes and yells, "What the hell are you talking about you little piece of XXXX? That's not the reason at all."

"Then why are you blushing?" asks Makoto.

Suddenly Kokonoe sends down her giant spiked hammer at Makoto who just barely stepped out of the way. Then a versus screen appears that said Prince=Makoto=Nanaya vs. Kokonoe.

"The Wheel of Fate is turning. Rebel 1. ACTION!"

While it said all that, health bars and heat gauges appeared on screen. Kokonoe sends her hammer down at Makoto who jumps out of the way. She runs up to Kokonoe and prepares to punch her. Kokonoe freezes her right when she gets in front of her. Suddenly, rocket launchers appear just above her shoulders and launch rockets at Makoto. They explode which in turn break the ice while dealing some damage. She skids on the floor a bit but she recovers. Suddenly, Makoto makes after images of herself that all start going towards Kokonoe. Kokonoe launches a strange device behind Makoto. She says, "Activate Gravitation" and the device activates pulling the middle Makoto towards it. She sends a fireball at that Makoto. Makoto tries getting away but was barely getting anywhere. Kokonoe makes the gravitation machine self-destruct creating an explosion that causes Makoto to fall down. While she was fallen, the fireball hits her. Kokonoe puts on her power glove and walks up to Makoto. When she's right in front of Makoto, she prepares for the finishing blow when Makoto's hand suddenly comes up and grabs her. She says, "Got you." She gets up and throws Kokonoe. She hits the wall causing it to crack a bit. She falls down afterwards. Makoto quickly runs over there while Kokonoe is getting up. Right when Kokonoe got up, Makoto punches Kokonoe straight into the wall again. Makoto pins her to the wall and makes sure she can't move. Suddenly, the rocket launchers appeared again and launched more rockets at Makoto knocking her back. Kokonoe dusts herself off and says, "Your time ends here."

Some strange machine appears behind Makoto. Kokonoe goes in for a barrage of punches but Makoto jumps up and flips above her. She lands behind her and punches her from behind. Kokonoe falls down coughing up just a little bit of blood.

Jeremiah is watching the fight from over there and says, "Ok, I've seen enough."

He grabs the missile launcher and launches the second missile into the castle. The missile lands just behind Makoto's feet and the explosion causes her to trip and fall over. Unfortunately, the strange machine that popped out of nowhere is still doing its job and is preparing the finishing blow.

"Well, it looks like you turned full-blown traitor on them too," says Hazama.

"Be quiet or you'll be next," warns Jeremiah.

"I'm just a toy so I don't care," says Hazama.

Just outside the Blazgreen Police Department, a little pebble starts shaking and goes flying up and it breaks one of the windows on the floor where Minitown is located. However before it could reach Minitown, real life Hazama grabbed it.

"Hmm, I wonder what this tiny little pebble is doing here of all places? And why did this tiny little thing break my window?" wonders Hazama as he looks down at Minitown.

As he looks down, he takes a look inside the castle. He notices the machine left over from Kokonoe's astral heat.

"Ah, so that's what going on. Whenever Kokopuffs was fighting that dastardly Prince Makoto, she unleashed some sort of machine of mass destruction that would annihilate her. In that case, I'll play along," says Hazama as he drops the pebble.

It lights on fire as if it's a meteor entering the atmosphere. However, Minitown does not have it's own atmosphere so why that happens is unknown. Suddenly, there is some sort of heat wave in Minitown.

"Is it me or did the temperature suddenly rise?" asks Jeremiah.

Makoto gets up and feels the sudden heat wave.

"Why does it feel so hot all of a sudden?" wonders Makoto as she looks out the window and sees the meteor.

Everyone looks up and sees the meteor heading straight for the castle.

"Whoa, a meteor!" yells Jeremiah.

Inside the castle, Makoto says, "How are we going to stop that?"

The citizens are watching in terror and screaming stuff like "Let's get out of here" or "It's coming straight for the castle".

The village elder Valkenhayn along with the village idiot Ragna are standing outside watching the meteor head towards the castle.

"Well this isn't good. That monstrosity is heading straight for the castle and I'm willing to bet Prince Makoto is still inside there herself," says the village elder Valkenhayn.

Jeremiah aims his missile launcher at the meteor.

"Hazama, I got an idea to stop the meteor. However, I will require your assistance with Ouro y Boros. Are you willing to help me under these extraneous circumstances?" asks Jeremiah.

"No, I'm good. I'm only just a toy replica of Hazama so I don't care what happens to this place. Aha ha ha ha," answers Hazama in his usual trolling way.

"You suck, you know that?" replies Jeremiah.

"Why thank you. I'll take all the compliments I can get," thanks Hazama.

"Why do I even bother?" wonders Jeremiah aloud while aiming his missile launcher at the meteor AKA the pebble Hazama dropped.

Jeremiah prepares to launch both of his remaining missiles at the meteor when a Batjet appears. A little blaster comes out from the bottom of the jet and shoots the same kind of liquid fire extinguishers use on the meteor. This puts out the flames on the meteor. The Batjet flies over the meteor as the blaster goes back into the jet and a mechanical claw comes out and grabs the meteor. It stops instantly and it made a different sound than you think it would, as if the entire thing was made out of Styrofoam.

"This thing is a lot lighter than I thought. What it's made out of?" wonders Batman who's piloting the Batjet.

He comes out of the Batjet and checks out the meteor. He goes on it and takes a closer look at it.

"Well what do you know? It is made out of Styrofoam," says Batman as he walks back to his Batjet's ladder.

"Well, since this thing is made of Styrofoam, it should pose no threat to anyone. I'll just drop it here," says Batman once he was seated in the Batjet again.

He presses the release button and the meteor started falling.

Kokonoe just got up and she says, "What the hell are you still doing here?"

Makoto answers, "Apparently watching a meteor that showed up out of the blue being dropped on us."

"Being dropped on us?" says Kokonoe as the meteor broke through the ceiling and landed on her.

Jeremiah sees the meteor land on Kokonoe and says, "Oh no, Kokonoe!"

"What is this thing made out of because it surely isn't Styrofoam?" screams Kokonoe under the meteor while the Joker is dancing and singing, "Ding dong, the bat is dead. The Joke's on you."

Batman suddenly appears right next to him in his Batjet and says, "Actually, I'm right here."

Then, he flies away while the Joker follows him by using Joker Gas to fly.

"Don't worry Kokonoe, I'll save you," exclaims Jeremiah as he shoots a missile at the meteor not even paying attention to the random appearance of Batman and the Joker.

The missile hits the meteor and it explodes on impact. The missile destroyed the meteor leaving only a little bit of debris. Kokonoe gets up and says, "Ok, I give up. You win."

Makoto helps Kokonoe up and says, "Don't worry. I have no intention of taking Jeremiah. Besides this is all part of Hazama's sick, twisted game and we were all victims of it. Plus I get the feeling that Jeremiah likes you more than you think."

"What do you mean by that?" asks Kokonoe.

"Well for one thing, he wouldn't have shot that missile at that meteor if he didn't care for you," replies Makoto.

"Maybe he was just aiming for me and missed, badly," replies Kokonoe.

"That's not what I saw. I saw exactly where he was aiming and it was right at the side of the meteor nowhere near you," explains Makoto as she walks out.

Kokonoe thinks to herself, "_I wonder if I was wrong to try to kill Makoto over this silly game?_"

Makoto starts heading towards the final obstacle.

(In the hallway on the floor above Minitown)

The Jager is walking in the hallway while carrying the unconscious Tao and it has had no other encounters since the fight. This has made J go on edge.

"I thought they would have attacked again by now. Something is seriously wrong here," says J as he continues making the Jager walk. Suddenly, a bunch of soldiers came in front of them. Then, they saw the Jager. One worker says, "They don't pay me enough for this." Plenty of them agreed with him and they start running from him. J's face is like "Really?" and then he says, "I guess I got nothing to worry about."

Suddenly, Ignis appears behind him and attacks the Jager breaking some of it. Some of the circuitry is now exposed. He turns and sees Ignis along with Relius Clover not far behind.

"I'll admit you almost had me with the Jager. However, I have endured far worse. Now hand the Kaka over to me so I can subject it to experiments," demands Relius.

Tao wakes up, yawns, and asks, "Did someone say Tao's name meow?"

Then she sees Reius, jumps out of the Jager's arms, and says, "It's the mean man meow. Tao's gonna beat him up meow."

She then throws a ball at Relius. Relius watches it in astonishment because he has no clue what Tao plans to do with it. It then hits him in the face. He falls on the floor and Tao jumps on him. She extends her claws and scratches him up until he's unconscious again.

"Well, it's about time she does something right," says J's modulated voice.

Then, they go on their way to their destination.

(Minitown)

Right when Makoto gets to the castle balcony, she sees the Evil Barron Hazama and the captive Princess Jeremiah.

"So glad you could make it your highness. I was wondering if you were ever going to show," taunts Hazama.

"Your days of tyranny are over you evil barron," says Prince Makoto.

"Oh really? Are you sure about that Prince Makoto because I don't think you meant the elite of my royal guard yet?" says the Evil Barron Hazama.

Footsteps could be heard from the hall and out comes Hakumen.

"I'm sorry for what I must do to you, Makoto Nanaya, but I have no choice but to destroy you with my Blade of Justice," apologizes Hakumen in advance.

"Where's your sword?" asks Makoto as Hakumen was missing his Blade of Justice.

"Huh?" says Hakumen as he tries reaching for his sword only to feel nothing there at all.

Then, he starts turning his head in an attempt to look behind him. His sword was truly gone. Nearby was L with Hakumen's sword, which he stole, and he says, "Hakumen won't mind if I borrow this for a while."

Back at the castle, Hakumen says, "Well I am useless without my blade so I must be on my way."

He starts walking away. Hazama yells, "Get back here! I've seen you fight without your blade before!"

By then it was too late. Hakumen was already gone.

"Oh XXXX. Well, he turned out to be useless. Well, it looks like it's just you and me," says the Evil Barron Hazama as a sword starts flying out of the hallway.

Makoto catches the sword that turns out to be her own just as Tsubacki comes out of the hallway.

"Sorry for being late. It took a while for me to get past that laser grid. And Hazama, it's time for your reign of terror to end," says Tsubacki as she unleashes the Zero-type Izayoi.

"Well XXXX. Now it's two against one. Oh well. Even with those odds, I still got you outmatched. Aha ha ha ha," says Hazama.

A voice from the hall says, "Then let me help even out those odds."

Kokonoe appears from the hallway with the same shrink ray that Hazama used to shrink them in the first place.

"What the hell are you going to do with that?" demands Hazama.

"Me, nothing. I'll leave the shooting to the expert. Jeremiah catch," says Kokonoe as she flings the shrink ray to Jeremiah.

Jeremiah catches it and fires it into the sky. In the real world, the beam comes out of Minitown and hits the real Hazama causing him to shrink down to their size. The toy Hazama fell down and Jeremiah says, "It's time I finally get an edge on you. Kokonoe, my pants if you please."

Kokonoe throws Jeremiah's pants right in his face. He says sarcastically, "Ha ha. Very amusing."

He takes his pants off his face and digs into his pants pockets. He gets out an electro-laser lasso. He throws towards the real Hazama and it grabs him by surprise. He yanks him in Minitown up to the castle balcony for a butt whooping.

"Well, so glad you can join us Hazama. (Jeremiah gets out a strange spherical device out of his pocket and it floated above him. A curtain came out of it and enveloped Jeremiah. Two seconds later, it retracted into the device and Jeremiah was once again in his regular clothes.) For a second there, I thought you would miss the party. We even made you a special cake," says Jeremiah as he picks up his missile launcher and aims it at Hazama.

"Oh my. You all are a bunch of scary people. It looks like I have no choice but to fight all of you now, huh? Well, that's just fine. Ouro y Boros could use a workout. Aha ha ha ha," says Hazama as he takes out his twin guns, Ouro y Boros, and starts shooting them out into the air.

He starts shooting chain snakes at Izayoi. Tsubacki jumps above the chain snakes and flips to the side. Hazama continues to shoot Tsubacki. Suddenly, a missile hits Hazama from behind knocking him over. He gets up and sees that Jeremiah was the one who shot him from behind. Hazama aimed his guns at Jeremiah while Makoto runs up to him and jump kicks him from behind. Hazama is flat on his back. "Ok, that's it," yells Hazama as he put his guns back-to-back.

His guns start glowing and when the glow stops, the guns are gone.

"Where did Ouro y Boros go?" asks Jeremiah as a chain snake comes straight towards him. He jumps back and suddenly Hazama is right in front of him. "Surprise, surprise," says Hazama as he punches Jeremiah in the face. He spun around a bit before collapsing.

"Why you son of a XXXXX," says Kokonoe before she runs up to Hazama.

She puts on her power glove and attempts to punch Hazama in the face. He used Ouroboros to escape.

"What the hell just happened?" questions Kokonoe.

"Ah, you see when I combine my guns Ouro y Boros together, they form a new, more powerful weapon called Ouroboros that gives me a whole new array of options. So tell me Grimalkin, are you ready to die?" explains Hazama.

Izayoi tries to stab Hazama from behind, but was stopped by Ouroboros.

"Oh, so sorry but that was too close for comfort. Aha ha ha ha," taunts Hazama as he sends Ouroboros to try and kill Izayoi. Makoto stops Ouroboros with her sword. Ouroboros starts wrapping around her sword. Kokonoe starts running over to Makoto but Hazama is about to intercept her with a spinning kick. Before he could hit Kokonoe with it, Jeremiah tackles him knocking Hazama down. Kokonoe arrives and freezes Ouroboros before it could reach Makoto. Jeremiah runs up to them and grabs Ouroboros. He screams, "Oh man, that's cold." Then, he breaks Ouroboros. When the remains fall to the ground, it turns back to Ouro y Boros.

"I got a feeling it ain't over yet," says Jeremiah as he looks at Hazama.

Hazama gets up and screams, "You think you won, huh? Well, I don't think so. I will murder you all if it's the last thing I do."

(Meanwhile at ye old well)

"Ok, it's time to start randomly shooting our ammunition in the sky," says a random civilian.

"Yeah, nobody ever suspected that ye old well was actually a well-disguised cannon. Luckily, this time we pre-loaded it to avoid suspicion," says random civilian #2.

"Alright. FIRE!" shouts random civilian #1 as they fire ye old well.

Little do they know that their ammunition was none other than Prince Makoto's combat instructor, Bang Shisigami. As he was flying through the air while screaming at the top of his lungs, he caused explosions that made fireworks of all the members of the Blazblue Postal Service except for himself. Everyone at the castle was watching the random fireworks.

"What the hell is going on?" says Hazama as Bang suddenly comes into view.

He lands on Hazama thus knocking him down.

"Alright, we won," says Jeremiah.

Everyone starts cheering and celebrating that the Evil Barron Hazama was defeated until he got back up.

"You think this is over! I don't think so. You will…"

Hazama's sentence was cut short by a giant foot stepping on him. They look up and see a white and green Jager along with Taokaka.

"How did everyone get so tiny?" asks Tao.

"Need a hand?" asks a modulated voice.

"No, we're good," says Jeremiah as he goes to the top of the castle.

Once he gets up to the top of the castle, he fires the shrink ray into the sky and it envelops all of Minitown. Everyone who shrunk returns to regular size. Of course, the table breaks in the process. Hey, what about me? I get shot at and return to regular size.


	5. Chapter 5

_BBPS_

_Hello again everyone and the answer to the last chapters riddle_

"_Two blades that collide ring but two souls colliding have the same sound. Why is that?" _

_Is the two souls are using the two blades to collide._

(Orient Town)

In the pitch of the night a convoy of BGPD equipment is moving to another base. It is raining and thundering. The Convoy is guarded by 50 Jägers and the rest is made up of large trucks. Thunderclaps and five Jägers fall with the head units destroyed. The convoy stops and looks around. Lighting strikes in the distance and on top of a tall building in front of the convoy is a singular Jäger.

It has a main color of matte black, with the trim color being crimson red. It is holding a large rifle with both hands on its back are a Gatling gun on the right and a missile launcher on the left.

The unit is in a crouching position with its rifle aimed at the convoy. Then thunderclaps and five more of the BGPD Jägers fall to the ground. The remaining Jägers begin to scan the area and then thunderclaps and five more Jägers' heads explode. Then lighting strikes in the distance again and this time the light reveals four other Jägers with the same color scheme hanging down from the buildings. The units drop to the ground and enter combat with the remaining 35 Jägers. The units have machineguns and large swords where the sniper rifle was on the first unit. The units expertly begin to obliterate the BGPD Jägers like they where nothing more than wet tissue paper. With the BGPD Jägers eliminated the trucks then are assaulted and wiped out also.

"The Nightmares are here and will not bow to anyone!" A modulated voice yells out while the mech with the sniper rifle holds the rifle into the air.

"Nightmares! Nightmares! Nightmares!" two male modulated voices and two female modulated voices cry out while the mechs on the ground are raising their guns into the air.

"This is a message for Hazama don't try to use your authority to find us for we are minions of hell and none can stop us!" the first modulated voice yells.

"Nightmares don't make me laugh!" a voice Similar to L's but much more cold and calculating says.

"Who's there!" a modulated voice says.

(BGM Nine –novem- by frequency)

Then a bright red and black unit drops appears behind the sniper as lighting flashes. The unit has a strange weapon on its left arm and a rifle in its right hand. It has no back weapons and it has a black ball with a crimson 9 on its shoulder.

"Who are you!?".

"I am Nine Ball".

"What a retarded name" A female modulated voice yells.

The Nineball disappears with anther lighting flash. Then lighting flashes again and he is infront of the sniper. The sniper goes to fire off a shot but Nineball activates the weapon on his left arm resulting in a blue laser blade that cuts the sniper's weapon in half. Nineball then kicks the sniper off of the building. The sniper ejects from his Jäger and then a rifle round goes through the escape pod making it expode.

"Destroy Nineball!" a male modulated voice says.

Then Nineball drops down and swings his blue blade cutting two of the units in half.

"No Maggy, Mac!" a female modulated voice cries out. The last remaining nightmare starts to rev up its gatling gun and then Nine ball knocks it down and cuts its weapons off. Then Nineball's blade shuts off.

"Your coming with me".

"Glint here, Nineball bring her to me I'll handle the questioning".

(End BGM)

(Next day)(Orient town)

L is out and about wearing his red trench coat, with his black outfit underneath. The streets are empty save for a girl who looks similar to Lambda but with a purple outfit and silver hair. She walks up to L and looks him over a few times.

"Do you know Ragna!?" She asks happily.

"Depends who's asking".

"Me Nu, if you take me to him I'll tell you a super neato story".

"Well ms. Nu he is working and cannot talk to anyone at the moment. You'll have to put up with waiting till next week" and "also I cannot believe you just said a super neato story".

"Whats wrong with saying it".

"Nothing at all".

Then the sound of lighting roars through the air.

"What the XXXX is a perfectly cloudless day".

Then a man wearing a blue silk trench coat, a black shirt with a black kevlar vest, blue silk pants, and he has a sword that has blue handle, a blue sheath with a golden strings hanging off of it, walks by the L and Nu. The man stands at 5'8", has olive skin, longish black hair that is pulled back with hair gel, brown eyes, and a large build.

"Who was that" Nu asks.

"It can't be him" L says with surprise in his eyes.

The man looks at the two of them and lets out a snort. Them man then disappears and appears farther down the road.

"Now take me to Ragna!" Nu says.

"Alright alright I'll take you to him".

Then a Large White Jäger, at blistering speed, flies overhead.

"L!" J says running toward L from the end of the street.

"What's wrong?" L says walking towards him.

"A experimental AF has been stolen from BFF".

"A what?".

"An Arms Fort the pay out is huge if we can bring it down".

"Get me the data" L says.

J pulls out a disk and throws it to L. L snatches it out of the air and he pulls a computer out of his coat and inserts the disk. It pulls up a huge walking artillery fort and it says the only ways to bring it down are to attack its weapons or get in and destroy the generator.

"What do you say?" J asks.

L ejects the disk and hands it to J.

"Its suicide".

"No, Kokonoe says she has something for us that would allow one of us to eradicate such a enemy".

"Then lets get to the lab".

"Hey what about Nu?".

"Just follow me Ragna is on the way" L says. The group starts to run towards the BBPS main building. They look over and see the gigantic artillery fort walking away from the city.

"That thing is huge!" J says.

"Kokonoe tell me you have something ready!?" L says on the com link.

"I do get here and we can get you in the air in seconds".

"Rodger, that over and out".

L picks up the pace and begins to outrun J and Nu.

(BBPS Top floor laboratory)

L and J run into the room both looking tired.

"Good you're here, L you have the one in the white with blue lights color scheme, J you have the one with a red with blue lights".

They get into the units and L realizes his was the one he saw flying above him earlier. It has twin stacked hexagonal units on the back and it has two missile cluster launchers and two different rifles one with a high rate of fire and one with a low.

L's unit's hexagonal units unstack and then a large rocket thing attaches to the boosters that came out of them.

(Mecha Storm Command and conquer red alert 3)

Then a hole in the wall opens up and the rocket activates sending L's unit flying out of the building.

"HOLY XXXX WHAT THE XXXX IS GOING ON".

"Hey watch it the censer ship cannot handle this much".

J follows L out of the building also strapped to a rocket.

"Kokonoe what is going on!".

"You want to catch that thing then just roll with it. Also you guys I think it is the BGPD that stole the arms fort so be careful".

The two of them rapidly approach the AF.

"Look it's the Spirit of Motherwill" J says.

"Hey does anyone know how to stop this thing".

"The VOB should fall apart in a moment at least I think it will".

"Oh wait here is a button that says purge VOB".

Then the rockets on L's and J's units detach and fall apart and they land on one of the wings of the large AF. They immediately go into an opening on the AF.

(BBPS main building bottom floor)

Rachel and the rest of the BBPS are standing outside of the building looking at the battle on the AF.

"Is L on there!?" Noel asks worriedly.

Kokonoe looks at Noel.

"Yes but don't worry the NEXT should keep him safe".

Then the Spirit of Motherwill Explodes into a green ball of fire and then L and J's units fly over them.

(End BGM)

Rachel looks at the top of a nearby building and ontop of the building is someone wearing L's mask and he has the same hair as L except he has longish black hair that is pulled back with hair gel and he is wearing a blue silk trench coat, a black shirt with a black kevlar vest, blue silk pants, and he has a sword that has blue handle, a blue sheath with a golden strings hanging off of it.

"Jeremiah who is that?" Rachel asks pointing at the man.

Jeremiah looks at the man.

"Is it possible, that he is still alive?" Jeremiah says confused.

"Whats wrong?" Kokonoe asks.

"It's the original L. His name Alexander".

"Wait L isn't the original person?" Kokonoe asks.

"L was a replacement for Alexander because Alexander was believed dead. They share a similar appearance but not the same personality. By the way why Rachel, why do you ask".

"He made me feel strange".

"Strange how?".

"I don't know".

Then the man disappears from the roof.

"Where did he go!?" Jeremiah says.

"Its been awhile eh Jeremiah" a voice says. Jeremiah turns around to see the man standing behind him.

"Alex?".

The man takes his mask off and tosses it aside revealing a face exactly like L's.

He looks at Jeremiah. Noel then walks up.

"L?" Noel asks.

"Who in the bloody ell is L".

"Alexander, how are you still alive".

Alexander looks at Jeremiah with a deadly look.

"Hahaha you think a few wimps like that could end me".

"Those where Murakumo units".

"Really, they where weak and for some odd reason they didn't all rush me at once. It felt like one of those action movies where the hero couldn't get hit".

Alexander then turns around and begins to walk away.

"L!" Noel yells.

"I don't know who this L is but your barking up the wrong tree".

"Alex where are you going?".

"Away from that blondie".

"Which one!?" Kokonoe yells.

"The green eyed one".

Alexander then waves without looking at them.

"Alex why are you leaving again!?" Jeremiah yells.

"I was never needed in the first place. Besides I might be able to do good

Alexander then disappears.

"I will speak with him" Rachel says disappearing in a flash of rose petals.

"Now I'll have to use three cans of air freshener in this area so it won't smell like roses all year" Jeremiah says annoyed. L and J come from within the building and look at every one.

"Whats going on out here?" L asks. Then a net covers everyone and then they get a electric shock dropping them to the ground.

Tsubaki, Litchi, and Bandito Terumi appear on the roof a crossed from the BBPS.

"Finally I got all of you time for the bad guys to win first. Also why does it seem all of my minions cannot even wound a single person. I mean seriously its like its one of those action movies with one v one million and the one man wins" Terumi rants. A gun shot then fills the air and Terumi's hat flies off.

"Who in the hell!?" Terumi yells looking in the direction where Alexander had walked. Alexander stands there with a single action 38. revolver in hand. Alexander cocks the hammer back and has it aimed at Terumi.

"Tsubaki dear take out that trash" Terumi says.

"Heyo mr. Bandito, I speako Spanisho" Alexander says mockingly.

"Actually Tsubaki just slaughter him".

Tsubaki drops down in front of Alexander and readies her weapon.

Alexander=Stein

Vs

Tsubaki=Yayoi

(BGM: Mechanized Memories by Frequency)

"Back away now and I'll let you continue living" Alexander says while his coat turns crimson red.

"You don't frighten me, even if you where a monster at once" Tsubaki says getting into a fighting stance.

"Rebel one FIGHT!".

Alexander begins fanning the hammer of his revolver while holding down the trigger resulting in rapid fire. Tsubaki rolls behind a wall. Alexander disappears and reappears behind Tsubaki now he is holding two colt 45.'s. Tsubaki swings at him but her arm is caught by Alexander's left hand and the pistol he had had in that hand is in the air. Alexander then kicks Tsubaki in the gut sending her backwards. He catches his gun and then holsters them inside his coat.

"Beginning engagement" Alexander says with a robotic voice.

Tsubaki begins to charge again at him. Alexander's coat turns green and begins to radiate green light. Tsubaki swings at him.

"Aegis" Alexander says.

Then a green hexagonal shield forms between them blocking Tsubaki's attack. The shield knocks Tsubaki back by five paces. The shield shatters making the ground a reflective green. Alexander's coat then turns gray and the remains of the shield begin to lift up into the air.

"What" Tsubaki says staring down the man".

"Go" Alexander says swing his arm down like an uppercut towards Tsubaki. The shards follow the motion towards Tsubaki. Tsubaki dodges the attack with difficulty.

"Kokonoe what is going on how can he manipulate everything like that?" Jeremiah asks.

"How did he die?" Kokonoe asks.

"He fell into the boundary while fighting a Murakumo unit".

"Then its safe to assume that he gained the knowledge through the boundary but he should be like Arakune if that is the case. Unless..."

"Unless what?" Jeremiah says worried.

"Unless somehow the Murakumo fused with him preventing him from dissipating".

A redish glow emanates from Alexander's right eye. Tsubaki goes for a stab and then a large black and red murakumo sword slams into her lower chest. Alexander's sword that he was holding is now gone and seven more of the same sword that impaled Tsubaki appears behind Alexander.

"That all" Alexander mocks.

Tsubaki drops to the ground and the sword pulls out and joins its brothers.

Tsubaki doesn't try to move she gives in to her defeat.

Litchi appears then grabs Tsubaki and disappears.

"I'm afraid I must leave but have fun with the net. HAHHAHAHAA!" Terumi says while disappearing.

(End BGM)

The sword behind Alexander disappear and his sword reforms. The members of the BBPS climb out from under the net and all walk up to Alexander. The red glow in his eye disappears.

"What the hell just happened?" Alexander says.

"I don't know" Jeremiah says.

Alexander throws the sword away from him and looks at Kokonoe.

"How do you get two souls to separate" Alexander asks.

"What!?".

"Get this thing out of my head" Alexander says.

"What are you talking about".

"For a moment there one of the Murakumo's was talking to me. She was trying to convince me to kill Tsubaki".

"Interesting" Kokonoe says.

"And no I doubt I can especially since you where bonded by the boundary".

Rachel then appears next to Alexander.

"Rachel its been awhile hasn't it" Alexander says looking towards her.

"Fifteen years".

"For me it was only an hour".

"That's the boundary for you" Jeremiah says.

"I'm sorry about being mad about you cloning me Now, because for me it wasn't near that long".

"You have nothing to apologize for" Alexander says "Now I'm back and for me its back to normal".

Alexander starts walking towards a ledge and he looks around.

"BGPD hahaha you won't hurt any of my friends. Terumi if you can still hear me then I dare you to come after me. NOW YOU'RE THE ONE GOING TO EXPERIENCE HELL!".

"Is that normal for him?" Kokonoe asks Jeremiah quietly.

Rachel looks at Kokonoe.

"Very much so" Rachel says smiling.

"Wow Rabbit just smiled with out it being devious" Ragna whispers to Jeremiah "Was she hit by a truck or something".

"Some times I wonder".

Then for a moment lighting strikes and Alexander's hair is half his and half red and braided.

Alexander then turns around and leaps into the sky. He lands on next to the BBPS building. Bang disappears.

"Whats going on?" Kokonoe asks.

"Look like things never change" Jeremiah says.

"Its time for a bang bang big bang! HIT IT!" Alexander yells pointing towards the sky.

Then Bang comes flying out of a canon and he explodes into fireworks that forms every member of BBPS' members faces.

Jeremiah sighs and pulls out a old clipboard that has a piece of paper on it that reads how many times Alex blew Bang up. It currently has five hundred marks on it. Jeremiah adds a mark and Kokonoe looks at it.

Alexander then throws off his coat and it catches in the wind.

"Now that is new he loved that coat" Jeremiah says.

He then pulls out a black leather trench coat and he puts on a pair of black shades.

"Oh now that's the Alexander I remember".

Alexander then drops down from the roof and walks to Rachel.

"Now that is more like you" Rachel says with her face looking uncaring.

"And you still are embarrassed to smile in front of others" Alexander says.

Then L walks up to Alexander.

"So your L" Alexander says turning towards L.

Then Alexander throws a knife at L. L catches the knife and throws it back.

Alexander catches an smashes the knife in his bare hand.

"What was that for" L asks.

Alexander drops the knife onto the ground then he leaps at L. L instinctively dodges and goes to leg sweep. Alexander hovers off the ground and evades the leg sweep. He then drops to the ground and roundhouse kicks at L. L catches his foot but only to be met with Alexander's other foot to the gut. Alexander lands and looks at L.

"Your only an imitation. Hah I was hoping for better".

L then swings at Alexander. Alexander ducks under the attack and then recomposes.

"I am me not an imitation".

L then goes for a roundhouse kick which Alexander ducks under he then recomposes.

"Oh J didn't tell ya".

L then leaps at Alexander. Alexander rolls out of the way and recomposes while dusting off his coat.

"J why don't you tell him what he is before he pulls a muscle".

L charges at Alexander who steps to the side at the last second and trips L. Rachel and Noel get in-between the two. Rachel looking at Alexander and Noel looking at L.

"What has gotten into you two" Rachel says.

"Haven't you all realize that he is just a copy of me. Nothing more except he hasn't had near the skill".

Rachel then look Alexander in the eyes.

"This isn't you. You never tested anothers skill like this".

Alexander then shakes his head. He takes off the sunglasses and throws them to the side.

"Your right. I just had a hope J could make something better".

"What do you mean" Rachel asks.

"That way I could retire from my life of fighting".

"Then what?" Rachel asks.

"That's for me to plan".

Alexander then looks at the sun.

"Does anyone know where my house is at?" Alexander asks.

Jeremiah looks at him.

"It was sold to a civilian".

"How about the gear inside it".

"A museum took it".

"Which one?".

"Its within the old NOL base".

Alexander then starts to head towards it.

"Where are you going?".

"To get my stuff back".

"You cannot just march in there" Rachel says.

"Who ever said anything about marching" Alexander says "Remember what a wise man said tread carefully and carry a artillery cannon".

"I don't think anyone ever said that" Jeremiah says.

"Well I think it should be tread carefully and infect yourself with the T-virus" A voice says.

"Wesker?" Alexander says.

Then a man appears. The man has blond hair, full black outfit, and black sunglasses. He has red eyes that glow through his sunglasses.

"Well Alex it has been awhile" the man says.

"Wait a moment if you're here then Chris cannot be far behind".

"No I think he made a wrong turn at Alberkerky".

"What about the zombies".

"Hahah I am a god they cannot hurt me".

"Now I remember why I left you back in Resident Evil".

"Wait what are you talking about?" Jeremiah asks.

"Oh nothing I had a few wrong turns at Alberkerky on my way back here from The boundry".

"Wow apparently Alberkerky gets a lot of foot traffic" Kokonoe says.

"That reminds me Wesker why are you here in the first place".

Then Wolverine drops out of the sky.

"Great Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom all over again".

"Wait how many wrong turns did you make?" Rachel asks curious.

"I think around three hundred plus".

Then man in a bat like coat appears. He has a helmet on that has a purple visor. He looks at Alexander.

"Its been awhile Alexander" The man says with a modulated voice.

"Zero I saw you like ten seconds ago".

He looks at everyone and then a slit in the helmet opens up revealing an eye with a golden bird in it.

"I command you…" Zero says before he gets punched in the face by Alexander.

"Shut it Lelouch".

"You know what I think I have been around to a lot of places".

"No shit" Ragna says.

Wesker looks at Ragna.

"No profanity for you" Wesker says pulling out a remote and pressing the up button until it stops letting him.

"Well XXXX you, you XXXXXXXX. Woah what the XXXX is going on its like I am being XXXXXX censored. Jeremiah what the XXXX did you do".

"Hey I didn't do it this time".

"Well XXXX you to".

"Alex how are we going to get them all home".

Alexander looks at the people who don't belong.

"One moment".

Alexander waves for them to follow him. They all follow.

"Hey guys look its Alberkerky".

"Where I don't see it". Then a portal opens up and they all fall through.

"I don't know how many universes I just XXXXXX up but I don't give a flying XXXX".

Lambda walks up to Alexander.

"Alex?".

"Lambda I remember we didn't have such a good start off".

"What do you mean?" Lambda asks.

"Um well the first time we met you XXXX near killed me".

"I have no memory of that event".

"Oh well then forget I said anything".

"Hey Rachel!" Alexander says.

Rachel appears next to him.

"What is it".

"How about we go get something to drink its been awhile since I had Mr. Hellsing's tea".

Then they dissapear. Then Nu appears and look around.

"I could have sworn I felt a character from my Super Neato Story here".

"Super Neato I cannot believe you just said Super Neato" Ragna says.

_**A/N**_

_**Hello everyone sorry this isn't the next part of the other chapter. I am waiting on my partner to finish his part. Also to armored core fan this chapter was a little shout out. I loved Nine ball and White Glint. They may not make a reappearance in latter chapters.**_

_**Also if you haven't played Armored core then AC for answer is probably the best to start on. To me it is the easiest to figure out compared to V day and Five.**_

_**Have a nice day and remember to review!**_

_**Also to Code Geass fans that was in fact Lelouch Lamperouge.**_

_**(Armored Core belongs to From software and They own all rights to the game).**_


	6. Chapter 6

It's a nice quiet day in who knows where. The birds are singing, the water's flowing, and somebody is yelling at some people in order to move a gigantic safe. Wait what? Let's take a closer look at what's going on.

Right behind a rather ordinary house is a guy with brown hair and blue eyes. The guy is none than Jeremiah Ellison AKA the guy with so many mysterious backgrounds that it overloads the mystery meter every time. And there it goes exploding again. Will we ever find out where he truly comes from? Probably not but that's a question for another chapter. Right now, let's look at current events. Right in front of him is a gigantic safe being moved by four people. Those four people are Makoto Nanaya, Noel Vermillion, Tsubacki Yayoi, and Kagura Mutsuki.

"I don't know why you're trying to hide the fact that you're rich. The ladies really dig that," says Kagura while pulling on the safe.

"Hey, I'm paying you aren't I? Besides, we're on a tight schedule. She'll be here any minute," says Jeremiah.

"Why are you trying to hide the fact that you're rich from Kokonoe?" asks Makoto.

"Look, it's really simple. You see Kokonoe is a brilliant scientist. However, her profession costs a huge sum of money just to keep it up. If she finds out that I have loads of mullah, she'll want me to start funding her projects. And with her mind, I'm not sure if even my bank account can keep up with it," explains Jeremiah.

"So, you're saying that you're scared of being generous?" says Makoto.

"No, that isn't what I'm scared of," says Jeremiah as he imagines being chased around by Kokonoe who's swinging her spiked hammer at him.

Suddenly, he hears Kokonoe pull up in Tager.

"Uh oh, she's here. (He gets four sacks of money and throws one into each person's hands.) Take these sacks of money and get out of here ASAP. This should be a good place to put it," says Jeremiah as he presses a button and the safe cloaks itself.

Everyone starts running and Makoto yells, "Good luck and have fun on your date."  
Jeremiah yells, "I'll remember that next time I see you."

Kokonoe walks around the house and asks, "Who are you yelling at?"  
Jeremiah quickly turns around and replies nervously, "Umm…no one. I'm yelling at no one."  
"Well, as you already know I'm just here on a casual visit and nothing suspicious about it," says Kokonoe.

"Then what's the metal detector for?" asks Jeremiah pointing at the metal detector in Kokonoe's hand.

"Umm…no particular reason," replies Kokonoe.

"I see. There's plenty of metal in my pocket if you like to test it," says Jeremiah.

She puts the metal detector up to his pocket and it detects a lot of metal. In fact, it detects so much metal that it overloads and explodes.

"Works every time," says Jeremiah as he walks into the house.

Kokonoe follows him while saying, "I hope you realize that you owe me a new metal detector right?"

"Of course. In fact, I'll even hand-deliver it tomorrow if I have to. In the meantime," says Jeremiah as he and Kokonoe walk into the house.

"So, this is your house huh?" asks Kokonoe.

"Yep, with very little money in sight," replies Jeremiah.

"Hmm…I see. It's quite a bit away from everywhere else though," states Kokonoe.

"That means less people to annoy me," replies Jeremiah as he suddenly sees a white flash of light at a nearby cliff.

"What was that?" asks Kokonoe who also saw the flash.

"Oh…um…nothing, nothing. Hey, are you thirsty because I sure am? In fact, I'll go get us drinks right now. Be right back," says Jeremiah as he quickly gets out of there.

When he got into the kitchen, he activates a barricade with a button labeled "In case Kokonoe shows up at the worst time".

Jeremiah yells, "Ignore that barricade. My house is just malfunctioning. It shouldn't take long to fix."

Kokonoe wonders, "I wonder what's going on? Oh well, this gives me some time to start looking for answers of my own."

Kokonoe gets up and walks into the hallway opposite of the direction of the hallway.

Jeremiah uses a secret wall panel to get outside and starts running towards the source of the flash. Once he's there, he sees a check for a rather large sum of platinum dollars. He picks up the check, pockets it, and starts running back toward the house. Before he made it however, he hit one of his invisible safes. "Stupid invisible safe," he mumbles as he got off of it. He goes around it and back up to the secret wall panel. He activates it causing it to spin him back in the kitchen. He deactivates the barricade, gets out some water out of the fridge, pours it, and calmly delivers it.

"Sorry for the wait. It took longer than I thought to fix the circuits," says Jeremiah as he comes back from the kitchen.

When he got into the living room, he notices that Kokonoe is gone. He puts up the water glasses while thinking, "_Dropping the water glasses would be cliché. Anyway, I bet she's looking for any sort of explanation of how I can afford a shrink ray. Well, I'll be sure she doesn't see anything._"

Jeremiah goes into the hallway that Kokonoe went into and starts checking the doors. He finds her in the bedroom about to open the closet door. And bad news is that Jeremiah hid a whole lot of money in that closet before Kokonoe got there. Kokonoe opens the door and Jeremiah runs in front of her and closes the door before there is a money avalanche.

"Oh, I'm sorry but what you are looking for is in another castle. Please try again later," states Jeremiah.

"First of all, this isn't a castle and I know you were just referencing Mario. However, I believe what I'm looking for is in there," says Kokonoe.

"What, a secret lab? Because that's all the way at the end of the hall," states Jeremiah.

"Hmm…a secret lab? Well, maybe that's what I'm looking for. All right, I'll go check it out," says Kokonoe as she walks out.

As soon as she walks out, all the money in the closet spills out. Jeremiah grabs the broom next to him and says, "I better hurry. I won't have much time before Kokonoe hits me up for entrance into the lab."

He swiftly swept up the money into his closet before Kokonoe came back. When he got in there, he hits it with the broom for good measure and then closes the door right when Kokonoe walks in.

"Hey, I need your DNA to open the door. What's with the broom?" asks Kokonoe.

"I'm practicing Broomjitsu," answers Jeremiah.

"Is that seriously the best lie you could come up with?" asks Kokonoe.

"Well I think it's a darn good one," replies Jeremiah.

"Oh really? Do you think so?" asks Kokonoe not amused.

Jeremiah signs and replies honestly, "No not really. I lied about that too."

"Then, what's really with that broom?" asks Kokonoe once again.

"All right. The truth is the place looked really dusty so I decided to give it a quick sweep-up," lies Jeremiah.

"Whatever. I'll figure it out later. Anyway, you mind opening the door to your lab?" states Kokonoe.

"No problemo. I'll have that door open in a jiff," says Jeremiah as he walks out to open the door.

He places his hand on the DNA scanner and it opens the door. They start walking down there.

While walking Jeremiah states, "I didn't put nearly as much security on this lab as I did on the other ones because there really isn't much here."

"Others?" asks Kokonoe.

"Ones I can no longer access due to extraneous circumstances," states Jeremiah saying no more than that.

They made it to the lab where there were plenty of test tubes and beakers with some chemicals on the shelf and plenty of other stuff.

"This is my lab," says Jeremiah gesturing at the lab.

"Mind if I use the computer for a minute?" asks Kokonoe.

"I see no harm in it. Go right ahead," says Jeremiah.

Kokonoe goes up to the computer and immediately starts hacking into it.

"What are you doing?" demands to know an astonished Jeremiah.

"Simple. I'm seeing what kind of dirt I can get on you," states Kokonoe.

Suddenly, a throwing knife goes through the screen and breaks it.

"You seriously destroyed your own computer just to prevent me from hacking into it. Smart. Also partially stupid but smart," states Kokonoe.

"Yeah, I might just be a bit crazy. Oh well, who doesn't love a crazy person?" says Jeremiah.

"Did I hear someone stealing my gimmick?" says a voice from behind them.

They see the bandito Hazama right behind him.

"What are you doing in here?" questions Jeremiah.

"Well isn't that awfully rude. I thought you were supposed to honor your guests with a drink before you do anything else," states Hazama.

"I'll ask again. What the heck are you doing here?" questions Jeremiah.

"Oh simple. I came here to cause some mischief, but oh man was I surprised when I looked around. I found a closet full of money. In fact, as soon as I opened up that door, all that money poured down on me," says Hazama.

"So that's why you didn't want me in there. So, you're rich huh?" asks Kokonoe.

"Don't listen to the Frito Bandito," says Jeremiah.

"What are you talking about? That is clearly Terumi," says Hazama.

"Aren't you two the exact same person?" exclaims Jeremiah.

"Then, tell me how I can be in two places at once?" asks a voice from behind them.

They turned around and see the Frito Bandito himself, Terumi.

"Well, it looks you have arrived," says Hazama.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world. Aha ha ha ha," states Terumi.

"So are you two here to get annihilated?" asks Kokonoe.

"No. We just thought you would want to share in the wealth. Hazama, if you please?" says Terumi.

"My pleasure," says Hazama as he gets out Boros.

He shoots a chain snake and it starts ricocheting off the wall. It ricochets into the hallway and into the bedroom, which is now loaded with money. It lands right in the center of it. Suddenly, the chain snake jumps out and grabs the broom. It starts sweeping the money to the secret staircase that leads to the lab. Once it gets it into a huge pile in front of the lab, it knocks it in there. The money starts flooding into the lab. The place is now filled up halfway with money. "Too-ta-loo," says Hazama as both him and Terumi disappear.

Jeremiah and Kokonoe come out of the money pile.

"So you were rich the entire time?" asks Kokonoe.

"Alright, YES. What else do you want from me?" screams Jeremiah.

Alexander was in front of a piano. He plays the ending tune from Looney Tunes, turns around, and says, "T-T-Th-Th-That's all folks."

Porky randomly appears and says, "T-T-Th-Th-that's my line."

Terumi appears and asks, "Who invited Porky? Oh well, who cares?"

He kicks Porky and he blasts off again.

Jeremiah says, "Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again. And the reason I'm saying that is because they're about to land here in that nice hole in my ceiling that Terumi kindly made."

Jessie and James land on Jeremiah knocking him out.

Terumi says, "Looks like he met an unexpectected fate. Aha ha ha…" laughs Terumi as Meowth randomly appears and lands on his face.

Terumi gets up and Meowth falls off his face. When he sees Meowth, he screams, "CAAAAAAAAAAT!" Then, he swims through the money pile, runs up the stairs, and runs out of the house. He did all of this at top speed.

"What's his problem?" wonders Meowth.

"Looks like I got to do the ending tune all over again," says Alex as he gets ready to do the ending tune again.

Jeremiah gets up right then and there, pushes Jessie and James aside, and swims up to the piano. He taps Alex on the shoulder and Falcon kicks him out of there. It suddenly goes "GAME! The winner is…Jeremiah."

"I don't remember this being Super Smash Bros. Oh well. Well, now since all that is over," says Jeremiah right before the background music for Team Rocket's motto starts playing.

"Prepare for trouble."  
"And make it double."

"Of course. Should have guessed this was coming," says Jeremiah.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."  
"To denounce the evil of truth and love."  
"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight-fight-fight."

Meowth jumps in and says, "Meowth, that's right."

Wobuffet randomly appears and says, "Wobuffet."

Suddenly, a missile hit them from behind launching them up into the sky.

"I can't believe we're blasting off so soon," says James.

"Well, it's your fault that we got hit," says Meowth.

"You should have warned us about it," says Jessie.

They all say, "Team Rocket is blasting off again!"

Then, the sky dings. Jeremiah looks in the direction of where the missile came from and he sees a Jager. It jumps into the pile of money and walks up to Jeremiah. Jeremiah looks into the cabin and sees Alex.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to do," says Alex's modulated voice.

"Sorry, but I was very cranky for being woken up so suddenly," says Jeremiah.

"That won't cut it," says Alex as the Jager's missile launcher aims at Jeremiah.

"I seriously need to upgrade the security system," says Jeremiah.

"Or you can just get a Jager like this one and put it in Watch Dog mode, which this Jager is in. I also lost control of it and it's about to launch nuclear missiles over here," replies Alex.

"Say what now?" says Jeremiah as a barrage of nuclear missiles hit the house.


	7. Chapter 7

Location: BBPS Main building, Kokonoe's Lab

Alexander and Tager are sparring using no weapons. Tager swings at Alexander and Alexander dives under the punch then lightly punches Tager in the gut.

"Impressive you managed to hit me" Tager says.

"What is that four hundred to zero".

"Yep, I think we have had enough sparring for today.

Kokonoe walks in.

"Hey Alexander! Relius is having a class on how to move souls from one body to the next" Kokonoe says looking at Alexander.

Alexander wipes a bead of sweat off of his forehead.

"Where at?".

"He's doing at Sector 7".

"And how am I supposed to get there?" Alexander asks.

Then a black circle appears at his feet.

"Ah XXXX" Alexander says before he disappears.

Then an explosion comes from behind a steel bunker door. Kokonoe hits a button that opens the door and the censer ship machine has exploded.

"Great" Kokonoe says sarcastically "JEREMIAH START CENSERSHIP PLAN BRAVO!".

"ALREADY ON IT!" Jeremiah yells in reply.

"What is going on?".

"Tager go ahead and curse".

"Ummm… Shit".

"BEEEP You have been fined one hundred platinum" a mechanical voice says as a paper note forms from the air.

"What was that?".

"A machine that will fine your bank account for cursing".

(Location: Sector Seven)

Relius is standing on a wooden stage with Ignis next to him. There is a crowd of about eight hundred and Alexander is in the front of all of them.

"Now class if moving souls around sounds scary then you are in the wrong room" Relius says.

Everyone but Alexander leaves. Relius drops down next to Alexander and pulls out a blond wig that looks like his sons hair. He puts it on Alexander's head.

"Now son we shall being experimenting".

Alexander looks at Relius with a stare that would make a yeti feel nervous.

"What's with the wig?" Alexander asks.

"You know my son Carl correct?".

"Yes" Alexander says confused.

"Well he never worked with me and if you're the only one then I would like to get the so called "Father son bonding"".

"This is going to be one fucked up day" Alexander says.

"Beeep you have been fined one hundred platinum".

"Wow how did I just use profane language?".

"Note to self don't cuss unless in my unobservable area" Relius whispers.

"…".

"Beep! You have been fined one hundred platinum". Alexander catches a note from the air and lets out a laugh.

"Apparently they understand Ignis to. I don't know what the heck she said but it must have been funny".

"Eventually you to understand her" Relius smiles "Ah yes why did you originally come here?".

"To see if it was possible to give the Murakumo soul inside of me its own body so… I don't have to lose my mind once and awhile".

"Ah yes, this will take a lot of experimenting but I believe it is possible, son" Relius says patting Alexander on the back.

"Well then lets get to work" Alexander says with a calm expression.

…

(Many tries later (Around 200,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 tries)

Alexander and Relius are standing around a table, that should belong in a morgue, that has the body of girl, with long braided crimson red hair that has a black streak, closed eyes, and pale skin, she is wearing a black Murakumo outfit. Her eyes pop open reveling red eyes. Alex's hair then has a crimson streak form in it.

"I am in a new body?" the girl says sitting up. She looks at Alexander and smiles.

"You gave up part of your powers so I could have my own body?".

"Yes I gave up all the abilities you lent me, now I am no different than another man with the same amount of experience" Alexander says smiling "I am mear man now, the world needs no other half, I am who I am".

"A Haiku?" The murakumo asks.

"Yes, Alpha".

She hugs Alexander.

"Maybe we should get a nick name fore you before we go anywhere" Alexander says pondering the idea.

"I have an idea" Relius says "how about Alena?".

"Whaddya think, Alpha do you like that name?".

"Yes I love it!" She says now hugging Alexander Tighter.

"My my I wonder what will happen once Rachel finds out about competion" Relius says with a smile "Time to make some popcorn!".

"Wait what?" Alexander says looking at Relius.

"Well its would be a cat fight but seeing as Rachel is a rabbit I would love to see the end of this battle. Maybe it will end up being like Godzilla vs Mecha Godzilla".

"Oh if I am just going to get in the way then I'll go away" Alena says letting go of Alexander, with a depressed look on her face.

"Don't you dare run off" Alexander says putting his hand on her shoulder.

"HHAHAHA HOW ROMANTIC NOW ITS TIME TO REMOVE YOU BOTH!" a crazed voice yells. Terumi then appears behind Alexander and he goes to shoot. Relius steps in the way and takes the bullet for Alexander.

"Relius!" Alexander yells as Relius falls to the ground.

Alexander looks at Terumi with a glare of hate.

"YOU BASTARD!" Alexander yells while his eyes gain a red tint to them. Alena grabs Alex's shoulder.

"If your going to fight then I'm with you" Alena says.

"Fine!" Alexander says drawing his guns "But don't get caught in the crossfire!".

Terumi opens fire on Alexander who returns fire causing the bullets to hit each other and drop to the ground. Both of their guns click and Alexander throws his aside and draws two Colt m1911's in the 45. caliber range. Terumi shoots chain snakes out of his guns and Alexander shoots them down using his handguns. Alexander holsters his colts and then he kicks two casings into the air and sends them forward with the palm of his hand. The casings go into the barrel's of Terumi's pistols, effectively jamming them.

"My my I see how that damn vampire fell for you" Terumi says "Wait I just cursed?".

"BEEEEP You have been fined 100 platinum".

Then a ticket slaps Terumi in the face.

Then Alexander's heat gauge appears underneath him and it is at max.

"What the hell is going on!?" Terumi asks.

Then Alexander starts to blitz towards Terumi. Terumi drops his guns and gets into serpents benediction. Alexander then stops and throws his coat off revealing he has a shotgun and rifle, with no stock, on his back, his two colts, holsters for his revolvers, a large combat knife, the back side of his belt has revolver ammo and shotgun ammo, the sides have clips for the colts and rifle.

"Oh my your well armed!" Terumi says with a crazed tone.

Alexander draws his combat knife and flips It around so he is holding backwards.

(BGM Black Onslaught (Blazblue Calamity: Trigger LE OST))

Alexander then charges at Terumi. Terumi leaps backwards and throws three knifes at Alexander. Alexander catches all three with his open hand and then, without breaking stride, drops them on the ground. Alexander then leaps towards Terumi. Terumi prepares serpents benediction. Terumi swings at Alexander who drops down into a slide, which sends Terumi's attack over him. Alexander leg sweeps Terumi and stabs him. Alexander then kicks Terumi in the gut sending him backwards.

Then the health bars appear and Terumi loses a quarter of his health.

"Not bad kid".

Alexander then sheaths his knife and draws his colts and aims them at Terumi.

"Time to show my full power!". Alexander then opens fire and then when the guns click he ejects the clips and throws them into the air. Alexander take two clips from his belt and slams them into the guns as he catches them. Then the sliders slide forward and Alexander opens fire again. The sliders kick back and Alexander holster the pistols. Half of his heat gauge depletes.

"All out!".

Alexander's shotgun then drops from his back and he catches it with his right hand. He aims it at Terumi and fires. He fires it rapidly into Terumi. He then puts it on his back.

"Your done" the rest of the gauge depletes.

Then Terumi goes flying backwards. Terumi's health bar goes down to a sliver. Then a black circle forms under Terumi and he disappears. Alexander reloads his guns and looks around. The he lab he is in is now completely ripped apart

(End BGM)

Alexander walks up to Relius who is already back on his feet.

"I didn't know you had that many guns".

"I am always ready for anything".

Alena jumps on Alexander's back knocking his rifle and shotgun off of his back.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Alena says.

"Don't worry about it" Alexander says with a smile.

"Well son its time to go" Relius says.

"Right".

_**A/N**_

_**Well Alex's distortions are out of the bag now.**_

"_**Are you sure about that?" Alexander says.**_

_**Yep.**_

"_**Well see" Alexander says with a creepy grin.**_

_**Ok, see you guys next time.**_


	8. Chapter 8 Alexander

"Some times you have to know the past to understand what molded a man but to understand a man you must know his side of it".

Location: Space (orbiting lv 426) aboard a space base

Time: 2014

"Jeremiah this is the epicenter for the robot attacks" a voice says on a intercom.

"Thanks. I'll go straight in there. Your assistance was very useful," says Jeremiah into the intercom.

"Be careful," the voice says.

Jeremiah gets on a special chair and he is lowered down to his space base's ship bay. From there he gets onto his ship, the Stormbreaker, as the bay doors open. As the oxygen is sucked out of his space base, he starts his way down to the planet. The door closes behind him. The planet has a green atmosphere and it looks like a huge jungle. Jeremiah's shuttle lands onto a single story, concrete, building that is covered in vines. The door into the building is a bunker door and vines do not cover it. Jeremiah jumps down the side of the building and he looks at the door upon landing. Jeremiah presses a red button on his watch and a green data sphere appears around him. Once it disappears, he was in a blue bio-suit.

"Hmmm a door. I wonder how it opens".

Jeremiah investigates the door and he finds a green button. He pushes the button and it lights up. The sound of electromagnetic locks disengaging fills the air and then the door slowly slides open and Jeremiah walks in. Then a machine that has a human shape but a helmed head steps out in front of him. The machine is a shinny silver color, it has a very small yellow orb on its chest and a red eye in its head area.

(Collective Consciousness (Maniac Agenda Mix) Metal Gear Rising Revengence)

It looks at Jeremiah and then aims its arm at Jeremiah.

"Intruder detected. Beginning elimination protocol" the machine says.

Then a red laser fires at Jeremiah. Jeremiah unsheathes his sword and deflects the shot back at the robot. The laser hits the robot and disappears without leaving a scratch on the machine.

"Main weapon ineffective, Activating weapon mode two".

The machine then draws out, from its arm, a sword made of layers of shinny metal. The sword then has arching electricity spark across it.

"Oh great, his blade is electrified. Oh well, this makes things interesting," states Jeremiah.

The robot then charges, with extreme speed, at Jeremiah. The Robot goes for a thrust and Jeremiah jumps to the right to get away. Jeremiah then cuts the legs off of the robot and then cuts its arms off.

"That was easier then I thought".

"Hahahahaha" A robotic voice says "Engaging Collectective Consciousness pattern two".

Then the bunker door slams shut making it ring through the building. Then hundreds of the red eyes open up.

"Engaging hostile target".

Then bunker lights kick on showing the room has hundreds of the robots, all right in front of him. The room is huge stretching for a least half a mile and then it has a portal at the end of it.

They open fire on Jeremiah who grabs the limbless robot and uses him as a body shield.

They all then switch to swords and then charge at him. Jeremiah goes past all of them then they split in half.

"Now that that's over I'd better find out what happened".

Then he trips over a recorder. Jeremiah picks it up and wonders, "What's this?" He activates it.

"There over running us!".

"Shut it Hudson".

"If you're hearing this then know that this entire planet is infested with these robots. The robots seem to want to expand and if given the chance they will be able to teleport entire armies into the middle of all infrastructure of any world".

"Oh god, they're coming out of the god XXXX walls. Game over man Game over! Were in some serious XXXX now".

"If you're hearing this then get the hell off this god forsaken planet. I don't care what race you are they'll overwe…" The man says getting his voice cut off by a laser shot.

"End recording".

Then robots appear from the walls surrounding Jeremiah in even greater numbers.

"This will just be more fun".

Jeremiah tries to use his extreme speed and one of the robots catches him, by the neck, with one arm.

"No no Mr. Fast man" the robot says.

"Mr…Fast…Man? Is that… the best you… could come…up with?" chokes Jeremiah.

"Hey tin cans!" a male voice yells.

Then crossbow bolts go into all of the robots yellow spots and then shut down causing the one that had Jeremiah by the neck to drop him. Then a man comes out of a wall. He has very long black hair, brown eyes, tanned skin, a large build, and he stands at 5'10". He is wearing a coat that looks like its made of some kind of animal skin, with animal skin pants, and a robot head on his left shoulder. He has two crossbows on his back.

"Hey bub lets get out of here quick".

"Who the heck are you?" Jeremiah asks.

"Alexander. Now we need to get out of here before their collective consciousness wakes them all up".

"How long do we have?".

"I'll tell you when we get back to my camp".

"I have a ship on the roof of this building. Can't we just get up to it?"

"I know" Alexander says pulling out a string of blocks that are strung together by a wire.

"What is that!?".

"A C-4 wall breaching charges line".

Alexander lines it up against the wall and then red lights show up on each block.

Alexander tackles Jeremiah and then a huge explosion blows the bunker door opens. Alexander gets up and helps Jeremiah up.

"Sorry about that I assumed you knew red meant get the XXXX down".

"I think that's a big duh. (Jeremiah gets up and dusts himself off.) What's with the odd censorship anyway?".

Then a huge robot comes out of the portal at the end of the bunker. Alexander draws his crossbows and fires off two bolts. The bolts fly and they glow red and then hit the robot.

"Boom XXXXX. And I'll explain later."

Then the robot explodes and its debris smashes the portal.

(End BGM)

"Lets get out of here" Jeremiah says as they dash outside.

Upon exiting, Jeremiah starts climbing up the side of the bunker.

Alexander jumps up and he hits the side. Then he begins running up the side and he leaps up into the air landing on the Stormbreaker.

"What are you?" Jeremiah asks.

"I forget what our race called ourselves for it has been many turn's of the glass since I last spoke to another".

Jeremiah gets into the Stormbreaker and Alexander follows. They take off back to the huge space base. Then as they get aboard, Jeremiah hops on his chair and it lifts him back into the control room. As soon as he enters it, he activates the Portal Matrix causing his space base to make a portal. Power goes off for a second and comes back on. Afterwards, they take off into the portal that closes behind them. Alexander is just watching the bland background of the portal while they travel through it. Jeremiah comes back down right behind Alex.

"To think its been over 200,000,000 turns of the glass since I last was in space".

"Whoa how come you look like your only eighteen" Jeremiah asks.

"My race has a extreme lifespan if we stay fit".

"Wow how long have you been alone?" Jeremiah asks.

"Some where around the same amount of turns since I was last in space".

"We gotta get you used to saying how many days. By the way what is a turn?".

"Every sun cycle was sixteen turns and every night cycle was eight turns".

"So 24 hours".

"Hours?".

"Similar to your turns".

"Oh".

…

(Earth)(Huge space station)

Alexander is walking about getting stares from everyone around him. The people aboard the station are all like Jeremiah, super powered. Alexander sees a training room and looks over the equipment.

"Hey weirdo, who the heck are you" a voice says walking up to Alexander. Alexander doesn't reply but continues looking over the equipment.

"I asked who are you!" the man says grabbing a sword.

"Not a wise move" Alexander says.

"Haha who are you to say that I am not wise?" The man draws the sword and aims the point at Alexander.

(BGM: A Stranger I Remain (Maniac Agenda Mix) Metal Gear Rising Revengeance)

Alexander pops his neck.

"A person of flesh. Weak considering I have been fighting nothing but steel skins".

"Steel skins?"

Alexander then grabs a nearby quarterstaff.

"So you're nothing but someone who knows only to fight".

"Stop it you two" Jeremiah says walking into the room.

Alexander charges at the man and the man charges at him. They find themselves in a dance of death that will not end. Alexander then gets pinned with his back to the wall.

"Got you" The man says going in for a thrust. Alexander then jumps up and lands on the sword's flat edge and promptly kicks the man in the head.

(BGM End)

"Alexander, did you really have to do that?" Jeremiah asks.

"He drew the weapon first. I did what I had, I follow nature's rules".

"Just don't do that again".

"Now what?".

"Next stop, Earth" Jeremiah says.

"Right then".

Jeremiah throws Alex a pair of blue jeans and a plan white tee shirt.

"Put those on so we don't get weird looks".

"Alright" Alexander says with a sigh.

(Earth)

"Ok Alexander you should be safe here on earth. I have to go do something so just stay out of trouble".

"Alrighty then" Alexander says looking at the city they landed in.

"Here's some cash it'll get you something like food if you're hungry" Jeremiah says pulling out a huge wad of cash.

"Thanks" Alex says taking the cash.

Alexander gets off the ship and look around him as Jeremiah takes off in a different direction. Alexander then walk around and is quickly bored by the world.

"Can't I just go back with the murderous robots and deadly wildlife" Alexander thinks.

"Hello sir, Do you know where the bathrooms are" A female asks looking at Alex.

"Haven't a clue ma'am. I'm new here".

"Oh, ok sorry to bother you".

"Is it bad that I miss getting shot at and everywhere isn't safe" Alexander thinks aloud by accident.

"So, I hear you're the new hero in town" A male voice says.

"If you value your life then scram" Alexander says.

"Oh so your just another arrogant creature" the voice says again.

Then a green bubble forms around Alexander.

"(sigh) I don't want trouble, so would you kindly disappear".

Then the sound of many people chattering about the green shield.

Alexander then has a white aura around him and he disappears.

"Whoa where'd he go?" The male voice says.

(On top a huge skyscraper Many days later)

"Where is Jeremiah he hasn't come back since he left me. Maybe he forgot".

"Hello strange man" A evilish voice says from behind Alex. Alex turns around to see Jeremiah but his eyes are red instead of blue.

"Who are you?" Alex asks forcefully while preparing for a fight.

"Oh so you can see that I'm not Jeremiah. Good it wouldn't be fun to take out the last of the superheroes without much of a fight".

Alex gains a black and red aura.

"You did WHAT?".

Alex then charges at the double but when he goes to hit him Alex is sent of the building and he slams through three other buildings and then hits the streets. The double appears next to Alex.

"Reports were right. You are indeed incapable of regeneration".

Alex is highly injured but still makes an attempt to stand. His aura turns blue and he, with a struggle, puts the palm of his hand toward Jeremiah's double. Take this you son of XXXXX".

Then a blue energy wave begins to fly at the double but the double stops it and laughs.

"Weakling".

A dark energy blast slams into Alex sending him straight into another building and knocking him out.

"Not even worth my time".

Then Jeremiah's double disappears from the area. Then a female toddler with blond hair in pig tails (with bows that give her a rabbit appearance), red eyes, and pale skin runs up.

"Mr. Are you ok?" the toddler asks. Alex just lays there as his blood stains his shirt and pants. The girl drops down and lands next to Alex. She shakes him and he doesn't respond.

"Madam Rachel" an older voice says. Then a young Valkenhayn appears right behind her.

"He's alive. Get father to save him!" Rachel cries out.

Then Valkenhayn drops down and looks him over.

"He will not survive" Valkenhayn says. Alex's right arm shoots up and grabs Valkenhayn.

"Nothing will stop (Cough with blood coming out) me from getting that bas…tard" Alex says with fury in his voice.

"How can you still move?" Valkenhayn asks with surprise.

"I'm tougher than I look" Alex says letting go of him.

Then Valkenhayn pulls out what looks like a pager. Then Clavis Alucard appears.

"What is it Valkenhayn?" Clavis asks looking at Alex who's eyes are partially open and blood is going down the sides of his mouth.

"Save him Daddy!" Rachel says.

"Why my little Rachel?".

"He is currently the only one who has a chance at beating that guy!".

"I agree Master Clavis after seeing he actually survived the attack I think he is the only one suited to battle that man".

"Then I shall save him. But first boy do you wish to become a vampire?".

"If it means kicking that (cough) bastard's ass later then deal".

Clavis looks at the boy for a moment.

…

(Alucard Mansion flower field)

Alex is standing in the field his hair now silver and it is all about chin length, he keeps it out of his face using two rose bobby pins (one on each side), his eyes are red, and he is as pale as a ghost.

"Mr. Alex it has been almost ten years and that man has taken over half of your world" Valkenhayn says appearing in the field.

"He won't win this time around. I'll see to that".

"He probably won't recognize you".

"I don't care. How is Rachel?".

"She still doesn't think you're ready, but if you think you can take him then do it" Clavis says appearing.

Then Rachel appears next to him.

"If you're going to go take this." Rachel says holding a cross on a chain necklace "It'll make him think your just a normal human until it is broken or taken off".

"Thanks Rachel" Alex says taking it and putting it on. His hair turns black and his eyes brown.

Then Alex disappears.

"Good luck master Alex" Valkenhayn says.

…

(A high tech looking city) (Midnight)

The duplicate of Jeremiah is sitting on a high up throne that can see above even the skyscrapers. Alex appears in front of him with a look of complete calmness on his face.

"Evil Jeremiah" Alex says looking at him.

"Oh my aren't you that hero that I blasted years ago? I'm surprised you're still alive." "My life is now a gift from madam Rachel I don't care about what others think".

"Hahahahahah you are truly weak".

Then the duplicate stands up and a sword of darkness forms in his hand. Alex holds out his hand out and a sword made of blue light forms in his hand. Alex holds his sword up above his hand with the edge aimed at the duplicate of Jeremiah.

"I am the Bane of the dark, and the impaler of the dark, The end is here!". The blue sword begins to glow brightly but then it shatters.

"HAHAHA!" the duplicate of Jeremiah laughs out "By the way the name is Suerama, nice to meet you". The blue blade pieces hit the ground and go through it like it wasn't real.

"Now scatter yourselves my blades".

Then huge versions of the blue sword begin to come from the ground and they shatter and turn pink.

"Cherry blossoms? What kind of tomfoolery is this?" Suerama thinks.

"In the moon light these very sharp and deadly blades look harmless but this is only your funeral procession".

"Don't make me laugh".

Then one floats by Suerama and cuts him up his left arm.

"That's it? I thought you had better than that," Suerama taunts as the cut heals quickly. He waves his hand and the blades are pushed away by an invisible force.

"(Sigh) Your boring! And here I was hoping for some entertainment. I haven't had a good fight even since that war with Magna Infinity. Oh well, I have to finish what I started years ago. DIE!" Suerama yells out charging. Evil Jeremiah swings his sword at Alex but Alex rolls under the sword arc He leg sweeps Evil Jeremiah sending him to the ground.

"My my for a hero you fight dirty?" Suerama says standing back up.

"You should be feeling very proud right now. But alas, this is barely any of my power. But, I will humor you and go into my Power Stage. Maybe then you'll be more fun," says Suerama as his eyes begin to glow red. He then slams into Alex sending Alex through a wall. Alex comes back through the hole in the wall and punches Suerama in the gut at full force.

"What? I think this cross not only sealed my appearance but my strength as well" Alex thinks.

Suerama starts laughing before saying, "So, that's it." Suerama grabs the cross with his free hand and rips it off his neck.

"Wrong move". Alex's hair turns silver and his eyes turn crimson red. Alex Smiles revealing fangs.

"You're a vampire! Well, that explains a lot. The big question is how do you kill the undead? Oh I have an idea".

Suerama makes a whip of fire and sends it straight at Alex sending into the side of another building. Alex grabs some bricks and throws them at Suerama who slices them in half making them miss. Suddenly Alex is right above and punches his down to the ground. "Oh, feisty. BUT IT WILL TAKE A LOT THAN THAT!" yells Suerama as he suddenly turns into a tornado of fire. This sends Alex flying and he bounces back first on the first. The tornado disappears and he's back in its place. He starts walking while saying, "Did you ever think you had a chance? If you did, (He stops and stomps on Alex making his foot was in the perfect position to prevent) let me end all this foolish hope and dreams." He stabs him in the heart causing to cough even more blood than from when Suerama a few seconds ago and he just falls down. Suerama's eyes stop glowing; he takes his sword out of him; and says, "Congratulations, you managed to amuse me. But, you never had a chance against me."

Suddenly, Alex's wound completely heals and Rachel appears holding a med kit.

"Oh is this the XXXXX that saved you".

Alex's eyes got three times brighter red.

"You dare to call Rachel that!" Alex yells making a shock wave of energy kick all dust up "I will end you for that!" then the moon turns crimson red.

Alex charges at Suerama. Suerama's sword disappears and he makes a shield of darkness, but then Alex disappears. Startled by the sudden speed increase he drops his as Alex reappears off to the right of him. Alex grabs Suerama and throws him down the stairs. Suerama rolls down all of the stairs and Alex appears at the base of them. Alex pulls out a concrete pillar from a nearby building and with one hand crushes Suerama with the pillar. Alex Repeats this attack about three or four hundred million times or at least until the pillar was nothing but a piece of rebar.

"That wasn't very nice" Suerama states weakly.

Alex grabs another pillar and begins smashing him again Suerama uses some kind of burst technique that sends Alex crashing into the throne thus knocking it over. "Oh man. That was my favorite throne! Screw you, you are mince meat!" Suerama suddenly transform making him look like a humanoid of various assorted elements. Suddenly, he disappears. Alex starts looking around while saying, "Where did that XXXXXXX go?" Suddenly, the wind increased, went into a spiral, and started cutting him up. Rachel says, "Wherever he is, he is controlling the wind and making it do his bidding. If only there was some way I could help him." She continues to watch as the injuries on Alex keep getting worse. No matter where he ran, the wind always followed. Wherever Suerama was, there was no way that Alex could get to him with the furious onslaught of the wind. Rachel yells, "STOP!" Suddenly a new gust of wind collides with the old one and Suerama crashing into the ground. Alex looks at Rachel and then at Suerama and realizes, "You were never controlling the wind. You were the wind. You were attacking me in a form that I could not fight. That is a very cowardly tactic."

"Cowardly, huh? Fine, call me a coward if you must. But if it works who cares? Right now, I just want you dead," says Suerama as he turns into a bunch of rocks and goes into the earth.

"So you continue to be a coward. Fine then, I will end this once and for all."

Then Alex's eyes reflect the red moon.

"Red moon advance".

Then red spikes come out of the moon and slam into the earth where Suerama imbued himself with it. The shockwaves from the collisions knocked Suerama out of there.

"Begone" Alex says.

Then the red spikes shatter and hit Evil Jeremiah from thousands of different directions and then he is thrown away by the wind. Alex lands next to the throne, sits it back upright, and sits in it.

"Is this your true power whelp?" Alex asks as Suerama splits apart and he is scattered all over.

"ASTRAL FINISH!" A female voice yells out and following it is a scream of pain.

"Rachel are you ok?".

"Yes just never thought you where capable of this power yet".

"Never will anyone insult you with me around".

Suddenly, the parts of Suerama start shaking and form back together. Once reassembled, he turns back to normal. When he looks up, his face reveals that he is really ticked off.

"YOU THINK THIS IS OVER? THINK AGAIN! THIS IS WHERE YOU ALL DIE!" yells Suerama as he starts charging up some sort of attack involving a red sphere appearing in his hand.

He aims it at both of them before suddenly falling down to the ground face-first. They look where he was just standing and see Valkenhayn with his fist extended.

"Sorry sir but I could not let you hurt Madam Rachel," says Valkenhayn.

"In the end, I guess it's done. This monster is defeated and peace should return to this world. But, I still like we're not done here," says Alex. He checks his pulse and sees that Suerama is dead not noticing the little bit of darkness that crept away.


	9. Season Finale part 1

It all begins with a single drop. Hard to believe that just one drop started the chain of events that led up to the Blazblue Postal Service. Before we get on to our feature presentation, let's take a moment to go back in time and across space in order to find that one drop that caused all of this.

The current year is 2014 and we are in a dimension where the people of Blazblue don't exist. Somebody with brown hair is asleep. Suddenly, an alarm goes off while a computerized voice says, "Spacial anomaly detected! Spacial anomaly detected!" The person wakes up all of a sudden opening his blue eyes. He listened as his computer kept going, "Spacial anomaly detected."

"A special anomaly. It's too early in the morning for this," says the blue-eyed person as he gets up and walks down the stairs of his solid gold castle.

As he got downstairs, a guy with black hair walks up to him.

"Ah Bob, excellent timing. Give me a full status report," says the blue-eyed person as he continues walking.

"There's two anomalies. One is completely harmless and the other one we only know where it is," says Bob to the blue-eyed person.

"I see. Well, as soon as I get something to drink, I'll check it out myself," says Jeremiah as he turns a little bit towards his kitchen.

He opens his refrigerator and gets out a Sprite. He opens it, drinks it, and he says, "Much better."

He goes over to his big screen and he looks at the coordinates of the unusual space anomaly.

"Alright. Let's go," says Jeremiah as he shapeshifts his free hand into a drill. The process requires him to turn whatever part of him he's shapeshifting into blue slime. Then he forms the shape, solidifies it, and has it take on the color and attributes of whatever he turned it into. He sends his drill hand into the ground and starts drilling. He jumps up allowing gravity to send him down with a little help from his levitation powers. He starts drilling down until he got to a big opening. He uses levitation to prevent himself from falling into the strange yellow portal at the bottom of it. He starts levitating down and his Mark of Dialga and Mark of Palkia start glowing. "Whatever this thing is, it's really dangerous just to be near it. But question is what is it? I have never seen a portal quite like this," says Jeremiah as he turns his hand back to normal. He takes another drink of his soda and crimples the can since it's empty.

"Luckily, this can can help me get a closer examination of it," says Jeremiah as he drops the can.

It falls straight into the heart of the yellow portal, which begins to open up. Upon opening up, some sort of black gas starts coming out. It starts rising up.

"What the heck is that black mist?" asks Jeremiah as it continues to rise up.

Jeremiah gets a test tube with a cork on it out of his pocket and he pulls off the cork. It created a powerful vacuum upon its opening and he aimed it at the black mist. Some of the black mist got sucked into the test tube and he quickly put the cork back on once it full. Afterwards, he speed levitated up the tunnel he created. The black mist went up the tunnel as well and his marks stopped glowing. He got out of there and entered something into his keyboard. Suddenly, a trap door appeared and closed the tunnel. Some of the black mist started escaping though where the two parts of the door connected. Jeremiah pulled a lever and a secret compartment containing plenty of tools revealed itself. He got out a wielding torch and started wielding the trap door sealing the black mist inside of it. The yellow portal he saw was a Cauldron and the black mist was none other than seithr. They appeared due to his universe and the Blazblue universe overlapping causing the unusual gates known as Cauldrons to make an appearance in his world. He studied the sample he was able to take and found out it could be useful to his research and could even help him with his most recent problems of all of his time machines malfunctioning.

A few months later, he has learned how to completely control the Cauldron and learned how to safely get seithr out of there. Even though the two universes overlapping should have ended by now, it never did. Jeremiah is currently in his lab working on his latest project, a formula for condensed time. He just put a drop of the blood of Dialga in it that he got whenever he was healing its wound.

"Alright. There is just one more ingredient. The bonding agent," says Jeremiah as he goes over to a door in his wall.

He scans his hand in the DNA scanner and the door opens up. This reveals a long drop with the Cauldron at bottom. He pushes a button and a test tube is lowered into the Cauldron. After a few seconds, he brings it back up and it's overflowing with seithr. Jeremiah takes the test tube and places it in some kind of strange machine. It started sending electricity into the test tube full of seithr. The seithr started condensing into a liquid. When it was done he took the test tube out of there. He went over to the beaker with the condensed time in it waiting for the bonding agent. He dropped a single drop of the liquid seithr into it and this drop is what started it all. Suddenly, a bunch of black electricity started surging through the beaker violently. Jeremiah pressed a button putting a containment area around it. Cracks started appearing in the glass until it broke. It started getting even more violent until one of the bolts hit Jeremiah. Jeremiah's Mark of Dialga started glowing in an effort to keep him stabilized, but it failed and turned pitch-black. Suddenly, the mystical object serving as Jeremiah's heart started reacting to it and succeeding where the Mark of Dialga had failed. However, it still kept going. Due to this seithr-powered batch of condensed time's war against Jeremiah's mystical object, it caused instability in his form and he just disappeared.

In the year 2200 in the Blazblue dimension, scientists have taken recent notice of the unusual amount of time that the two universes have been connected and are currently trying to figure out why. One scientist with pink hair and odd cat-like ears and tails is currently investigating the problem herself.

"Now, let's see what I can find out," says the scientist.

She enters keys furiously into her keyboard as she suddenly gets some sort of alert. She receives a transmission.

"Kokonoe, we currently got a situation in the middle floor and we could your expertise here," says Kagura Mutski, head of the Yabiko NOL branch.

"Why? What could have possibly happened that would require my assistance?" asks Kokonoe.

"Well, we were wondering if you could help us find out how someone got in here while appearing out of thin air," replies Kagura.

"Probably just a teleportation Ars. Rachel likes to use those all of the time," replies Kokonoe.

"That was my first thought, but this guy is different," says Kagura as a voice comes from behind him, "Enemies."

A fireball hits Kagura from behind causing to stumble over. Behind him was a young man with brown hair and blue eyes who looks like he's seen better days.

"Kagura, do you read me? Kagura? Damn, what the hell is going on?" wonders Kokonoe as Kagura's transmission goes offline.

Kokonoe rushes out of the lab while a battle ensues in the hallway. Ragna swings his sword down at the strange person. He jumps upward to avoid it. A symbol appears in front of him and he fires a fireball. It hit Ragna causing him to skid across the floor. A voice yells, "Nobody's allowed to kill brother but me!" Jin comes out of the blue and tries to slash the strange person with Yukianesa. He ducked under it and kicked Yukianesa out of Jin's hand. Kagura comes rushing out of the crowd and he tries to slash at the strange person, who somersaults out of the way. Jin freezes him right when he lands. The symbol appears again and a fireball breaks the ice. "Enemies!" yells the strange person as he runs at Kagura. He jumps and sends some sort of whip of fire at Kagura. It hit Kagura knocking him over to the side. He starts wondering, "_Why am I fighting?_" Makoto appears behind the strange person and punches him down to the ground. He continues thinking, "_There must be some logical reason why I'm fighting these people, but I can't think of one._" He tries getting up but Makoto is holding him down. Iron Tager comes over there. "I'll take over from here," says Tager as he grabs the mysterious person.

"_Maybe if I use Citaloanin sight, maybe I can see what's truly going on here,_" thinks the strange person as his eyes start flickering blue.

His Citaloanin sight is struggling against the seithr corruption to show him the real picture. Kokonoe just got there and she says, "What the heck is going on here?"

Everyone turns around and the mysterious person's corrupted sight is still struggling with his Citaloanin sight greatly confusing him.

"_A person with cat-like ears and do I see two tails? This can't be right. Even my Citaloanin sight must be failing me because there is nobody like that in the world. Maybe…" _thinks the strange person as his thought is cut short by him blacking out.

"What do you want me to do with him, Kokonoe?" asks Tager.

"Get him contained as soon as possible. We'll have to run a full diagnostic on him in order to find out his Ars Magus aptitude. Chances are we got ourselves quite a whopper in this case," instructs Kokonoe.

"You heard what she said. Get it done Tager before he wakes up," says Kagura.

"Roger," replies Tager as he takes the strange person to the prison block.

A bit later, the person wakes up and sees that he is in a cell and there are some people outside. He can't make out those people though since he can't see their features. He sits down and tries to think calmly, "_Man, what is going on? This all started with just that drop of the liquid black mist. Has that black mist done something to me?_"

One of them looks his way and says, "Looks like he's awake."

Another one says, "Kokonoe, my sensors are indicating high levels of seithr emanating from him."

"Seithr? You mean this person could be a victim of the seithrization?" asks a third voice.

"It's possible. However, most people would have been turned to seithr by now if that were the case. He probably just absorbed too much seithr somewhere which is why he attacked us without with any warning," states the first voice.

"_Seithr? What is seithr? Is it that black mist?_" wonders the strange being.

"Is there anyway to extract it?" asks the third voice.

"One known way. However, it could be extremely painful if done incorrectly. Heck, it will be painful even if done correctly," answers the first voice.

"_Extract? If that's the case, I better let them go through with the process. I must do my absolute best to get control of this black mist before it consumes me,_" thinks the mysterious person.

"One quick question. If he's awake, how come he isn't attacking us?" asks the third voice.

"Because he's got somewhat control of himself. He's probably listening to our conversation right now trying to keep calm," answers the first voice.

"_Who are these people anyway? I don't recognize any of their voices. Maybe I should try Citaloanin sight again,"_ thinks the person.

He tries activating his Citaloanin sight causing his eyes to flicker blue again. This time he got results as his sight stabilized and he got a good look at everyone. The three people in front of him were Kokonoe, Iron Tager, and Kagura Mutski.

"Could those eyes possibly be a drive?" asks Kagura.

"No, my sensors indicate that no seithr is being gathered to use that," says Tager.

"His condition is quite unusual so it is possible that he could be using residual seithr inside of him in such tiny amounts that even Tager can't detect it," states Kokonoe.

His eyes start flickering again before he collapses.

"Personally, that will make the process much easier. Tager, bring him in my lab so we can extract the seithr," orders Kokonoe.

"Roger," replies Tager as he opens the cell door, picks up the stranger, and takes him over to the lab.

The extraction would have probably been painful if it weren't for the fact that the stranger was unconscious. However, during the extraction, there were some scans that showed that he was using some of the seithr to keep his form manifested in that world from wherever he came from. They had no choice but to leave a little bit of seithr in there or else risk killing the person they are trying to help. Otherwise, the extraction was a success and he was expected to make a full recovery within a couple of days.

The next day, Kokonoe was in the lab reviewing valuable data when the door suddenly opened. She looked behind her and saw the mysterious person alive and well.

"I was trying to find the kitchen and next thing I know I'm in a lab. The world can be funny sometimes," says the mysterious person.

"You weren't expected to be up and about until at least tomorrow," states Kokonoe.

"Oh really. I am a tough nut to crack if I do say so myself," says the mysterious person.

"What's your name anyway?" asks Kokonoe.

"My name is Jeremiah Ellison. What is your name?" asks Jeremiah.

"Kokonoe," answers Kokonoe.

"Kokonoe? Quite an odd name. Oh well, I'm still trying to figure out whether or not you're a shape-shifter," says Jeremiah right he gets punched straight into the wall.

Jeremiah gets up dazed and says, "Yeah, I probably deserved that. Me and my big fat mouth."

He shakes it off and also says, "Well, before I get myself killed I got to find me some food. So see you later."

He runs out of the room. Kokonoe wonders, "_What is with that guy? How in the hell did he think I was a shape-shifter?_"

A few months has passed since Jeremiah's entrance into the Blazblue world. The universes stopped overlapping a few days after Jeremiah's appearance bringing Kokonoe to wonder why. Many scientists are glad to have got all the data that they did whenever it was going on but only Kokonoe knows about the oddity of the timing that it stopped. As time passes, Jeremiah makes himself of use by showing his knowledge on all kinds of scenarios. One day, Jeremiah and Kokonoe were just working in the lab while nobody else was around when our next event in this chain begins.

Jeremiah is typing something into the keyboard while Kokonoe has a full water bottle right in front of her. She drops something and it instantly dissolves leaving no trace. She walks up and says, "You look pretty thirsty working as you have been so I got you a drink of water."

She hands him the water bottle. Once Jeremiah took it he said, "Yeah, I have been getting a bit thirsty come to mention it. Thanks."

He took the water bottle and drank some of it. Afterwards he said, "Hmm. Odd. This water tastes a bit funny."

The exact events of the night were unknown but Jeremiah was not feeling like himself. However, the final results we do know. Jeremiah somehow got himself to create a new formula. Once he put in that last drop, it created a massive spacial distortion converting the entire dimension into what we came to know as the Blazblue Postal Service. The only thing Jeremiah remembers from that night is that the water tasted funny and that he played a part in creating the BBPS. Now since you know how the Blazblue Postal Service came to be, let's get on to our pizza-I mean feature presentation. Sorry about that, I ordered pizza and I have been waiting over an hour for it. Anyway, to our feature presentation.

It has been a week since the nuclear missiles started hitting Jeremiah's house. Jeremiah and Kokonoe have been hiding out in Jeremiah's secret nuclear bunker. Alexander, on the other hand, has been stuck in the cabin of his Jager for that entire week. Jeremiah and Kokonoe are playing Yu-gi-oh! in there with cards that were already in there.

"Exactly, why do you have these decks of cards in here again?" asks Kokonoe.

"In case I get bored while in here and actually have an opponent to play with. By the way, I sacrifice Mirage Dragon and Decoy Dragon in order to summon Felgrand Dragon. Next up, I activate the Continuous Trap Card Call of the Haunted in order to bring back Mirage Dragon. Call of the Haunted now becomes an equip card equipping to Mirage Dragon. I'll set a card face-down and end my turn," says Jeremiah while he does all that.

Kokonoe draws a card and summons Ebon Magician Curran. She then equips Curran with Trial of the Princesses and the Sword of Deep-Seated. She attacks Mirage Dragon and wins the game.

"Good game, Kokonoe," says Jeremiah.

"So why do you have a secret nuclear bunker anyway?" asks Kokonoe.

"Umm…" says Jeremiah as he imagines Kokonoe getting mad and launching nuclear missiles at his house.

"No particular reason," answers Jeremiah.

"Well, whatever the case, it was very convenient," replies Kokonoe.

"How long do you think the nuclear missiles will continue to bombard us?" asks Jeremiah.

"Only about a couple more hours. By the way, want some water?" asks Kokonoe.

"No thanks. Last time I accepted water from you, it tasted really funny and the next thing I know the BBPS exists," answers Jeremiah.

Kokonoe thinks, "_XXXX it. How can the censorship machine censor my own thoughts? Oh well, I'll get him eventually. Then again, last time I tried that he somehow kept enough sanity to not follow my orders. Oh well, I'll just need time._"

"Hey, you alright? You look like you're deep in thought," says Jeremiah.

"I'm a scientist. What do you expect?" asks Kokonoe.

"Right now, a radiation suit and a tunnel to allow pizza delivery workers in here," answers Jeremiah.

"I wish I had a radiation suit right about now," states Kokonoe.

"Hmm…maybe there's something on that shelf of stuff I don't seem to use anymore that is also conveniently located in this bunker," says Jeremiah as he goes over to the shelf he was talking about.

"Tell me if you find anything," says Kokonoe as he starts scrounging through the stuff.

As he grabs random stuff, he says, "No…no…that's not it. Nope. (He gets out a bottle titled "love potion".) Why is this even here? I thought all of those were back in my dimension. Oh well," says Jeremiah as he tosses it aside.

He suddenly hears glass shattering and Kokonoe yelling, "Jeremiah."

Jeremiah thinks, "_Uh oh. Please don't tell me it's what I think that hit her._"

Jeremiah grabs a paper bag and some scissors. He quickly cuts eyeholes in the paper bag and puts it on his head. Then, he goes over to Kokonoe to see her drenched in a pink liquid and bits of broken glass around her.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean for it to hit you. I'm so sorry," says Jeremiah rapidly and nervously.

"I suppose it's alright as long as it isn't on purpose. What's the paper bag for anyway?" asks Kokonoe.

"Umm…" says Jeremiah as he starts thinking, "_How do I explain this one? I can tell this is a disaster waiting to happen. Oh hey, I got an idea._"

Jeremiah gets another paper bag and puts it on Kokonoe making sure not to cut any eyeholes.

"What the hell is this for?" demands Kokonoe.

"Umm…it's part of a game. Yeah, that's it a game. You have to keep that paper bag on for a few hours while I get you a towel and do who knows what," answers Jeremiah.

"XXXXXXXX. (She takes off her bag.) Ok, now what is seriously going on here? Hey, what's that?" asks Kokonoe as she see the label that was on the glass. Luckily, it landed upside down.

She goes to reach down when Jeremiah grabs a baseball bat and smashes it.

"What the hell is your problem? And why is there even a bat in here?" questions Kokonoe.

"At this point I'm wondering why half of this stuff is even in here," states Jeremiah.

"Ok, just what is going on?" questions Kokonoe as she takes Jeremiah's paper bag off his head.

He quickly covers his face with his hands.

"Ok, seriously. What is wrong with you?" questions Kokonoe.

"Nothing. Now, are you sure you don't want to stay in here a few more hours after the radiation clears off while I do various other stuff?" asks Jeremiah.

"Ok, spill it. (She forces Jeremiah to uncover his face.) What was in that bottle?" inquires Kokonoe.

"Actually, do you feel any strange reactions?" asks Jeremiah.

"Strange reactions? What do you mean by strange reactions?" replies Kokonoe.

"Umm…let's see. I honestly have no clue how to describe it," says Jeremiah.

"Ok. Just what the hell was in that bottle anyway?" asks Kokonoe.

Jeremiah thinks, "_Maybe the reason it didn't work was due to the fact that it only was on her clothes and skin. Yeah, that's probably it because all other times one of those potions was used they always drank it or injected it. One of the two. _(He sees another part of the bottle with a paper on it.) _I wonder what this is?_"

He picks up the part of the bottle with the paper on it and it says, "Will even work when applied to the skin." Jeremiah gets out the baseball bat again and plays ball with that piece of the bottle shattering it. The paper remains unscathed. Jeremiah tosses aside the baseball bat and he gets a flamethrower from the shelf and burns it. That did the trick.

"You're sure are acting weird today," states Kokonoe.

"Who me? I'm completely normal. Are you sure you don't feel unusual at all?" asks Jeremiah as he tosses the flamethrower aside.

"No why?" asks Kokonoe.

"Umm…no particular reason. Remind me later to do some tests on you," says Jeremiah.

"What kind of tests?" asks Kokonoe.

"Umm…just umm…standard tests. Yeah, that's it, standard test. You never know what could happen," says Jeremiah struggling to find out the words.

Kokonoe suddenly gets a grin on her faces, "Oh, I see what's going on now. And I suppose you got hidden cameras somewhere?"

Jeremiah blushes and yells, "IT AIN'T THAT KIND OF TEST!"

"Then what kind of test is it?" toys Kokonoe.

"How about I go and check the radiation meter to see whether or not it's safe to get out of here," says Jeremiah trying to get out of the pitfall he dug for himself.

"And to think, I was just beginning to have fun," says Kokonoe as Jeremiah goes to check the radiation meter.

"There's still a little bit left. However, it shouldn't be enough to harm us," states Jeremiah.

"Where did all the extra radiation go, anyway?" asks Kokonoe.

"Umm…" says Jeremiah as he thinks about his giant working microwave right next to his house that has been absorbing the extra radiation this entire time and even making a giant cheeseburger in the last three minutes.

"Surely, not going into a giant microwave if that's what you're thinking," finishes Jeremiah.

"Oh, a giant microwave, huh? What do you need a giant microwave for?" asks Kokonoe.

"My monster-sized appetite of course," answers Jeremiah who is pretty hungry at that moment.

"Well, I'll admit that stomach of yours is a black hole from what I've seen," says Kokonoe.

"Thank you, you're too kind," replies Jeremiah.

"You truly are an optimist, aren't you?" states Kokonoe.

"Yes, yes I am. Now if I only had a story about how my optimism pulled me through. Unfortunately, the exact opposite usually, if not always, happens," says Jeremiah in response to that statement.

He climbed up the ladder and out the nuclear bunker. Upon opening the trap door, he saw the ruins of his house.

"Oh man, my house!" says Jeremiah in horror.

"If you think that is bad, try being stuck in here for a week. I really got to take the Browns to the Super bowl right now," says Alexander's modulated voice.

Kokonoe climbs out of the bunker and replies, "I thought that I installed toilets in those things."

"Yeah, well, I took mine out for extra speed and firepower," replies Alexander.

"Well that explains a lot," says Kokonoe.

"Does that explain why it's aiming a cannon or gun or whatever at me?" inquires Jeremiah as the Jager aims its guns at him.

"Oh XXXX. This thing is still in watchdog mode and it has identified you as a threat," explains Alex.

"Thanks for the explanation Alex. Now this would be the part where I run," says Jeremiah as he begins running.

The Jager begins shooting at him. Jeremiah is barely running fast enough while jumping over the rubble of his house to avoid the bullets. The Jager gets out its sword and lunges towards Jeremiah. When it was right behind Jeremiah, he ducked under the sword right when the Jager swung it. The Jager flew past him but quickly stopped and turned around.

Alex is trying to override the mech but is having no luck. He says, "I can't override this thing."

"Try looking at the manual," suggests Kokonoe.

"I threw that out too. It was too heavy for this Jager to lift," responds Alex.

"Anything else you want to tell me you threw out, like your dignity?" snaps Kokonoe.

"Nope, that's in tact," replies Alex.

"Hey! If you two are done arguing than how about overriding this thing?" asks Jeremiah as he is currently keeping the Jager's sword from turning him into chop suey.

"How can you even keep that thing at bay? A Jager should be stronger than any normal human," states Kokonoe.

"Luckily for me I'm nowhere near normal," exclaims Jeremiah as he lets go of the sword and it drops to the ground. He then uppercuts the Jager causing it to topple over. It gets back up and the missile launcher comes out of the back. To make things worse, Jeremiah is still feeling the recoil of the Jager as his hand is bleeding a little bit.

"Man, remind me to kill whoever invented that watchdog mode," says Jeremiah as Terumi is watching this chain of events.

"Well now, ain't this interesting?" says Terumi as he starts laughing manically.

Jeremiah is running from the Jager. It tries to stomp on him and he jumps out of the way. Kokonoe suddenly comes up to it on a hoverboard with her hammer in the ready. She goes to the side of it and hits it there with her hammer. It made a little hole in it exposing some wires. Kokonoe goes behind Jeremiah and gives him a hoverboard while saying, "Here, take this." Jeremiah activates it and hops on. The Jager is repairing itself. Jeremiah goes behind and above it. He turns towards it and gets out his missile launcher.

"I thought you used all those missiles back in Chapter 3," says Kokonoe.

"I had more. Besides, you're breaking the 4th Wall," says Jeremiah.

"Well you better hurry or that robot might break the 5th," states Kokonoe as the robot continues to repair itself.

Jeremiah launches a missile at it. It steps out of the way and the missile turns back around. The Jager just punches it into a million pieces.

"Well, that failed," says Jeremiah as the Jager starts flying up.

"Scatter," says Jeremiah as the Jager continues to close in.

They fly their hoverboards in opposite directions and Jeremiah ditches the missile launcher and gets out a laser blaster. It gets out its machine gun and aims at Kokonoe. It starts open firing. Jeremiah starts going over to where Kokonoe is. One of the bullets hit her hoverboard and she starts spiraling down. Jeremiah's hoverboard won't reach there in time. Jeremiah jumps off his hoverboard and yells, "Omega Speed Mach 20." Faster than the human eye can see Jeremiah levitates towards Kokonoe and catches her. In the Blazgreen Police Department, they detected a sudden spike in power coming from the exact spot Jeremiah is in and moving along with him.

"Well isn't this interesting?" mumbles Relius Clover.

In the Blazblue Postal Service, they detected the sudden spike as well. Tager was in there as he left whenever the missiles hit. "Rachel, you may want to see this," says Tager into his communicator.

Back at the smoldering ruins of Jeremiah's house, Jeremiah is just placing Kokonoe down on the ground.

"What the hell just happened?" asks Kokonoe a little bit dazed.

"Let's just say I hope you can keep a secret," answers Jeremiah as he presses a red button on his watch and a green data sphere appears around him.

When it disappears, he is in a blue bio suit. He suddenly levitates up and his hand goes on fire. "Fire Punch!" He punches the glass of the cabin thus breaking the glass. His hand is no longer on fire. He grabs Alex and tosses him out of there. "Computer, activate emergency crash-landing mattress," says Jeremiah into his suit's com-link. A mattress suddenly came up out of nowhere and Alex landed on it. The Jager grabbed Jeremiah. It starts hurtling down with every intention of slamming Jeremiah into the ground. Jeremiah shapeshifts out of his bio-suit and up into the air. He solidified and regained his color.

"I knew I should have upgraded that bio-suit when I had the chance," says Jeremiah as he presses on his watch right when the Jager slammed into the ground.

The suit disappeared as if it dematerialized and it rematerialized on Jeremiah.

"Good thing I installed that feature," says Jeremiah as he levitates even further up into the air.

He aimed the palm of his right hand at the Jager. A mysterious red sphere appeared in his hand and was charging energy. Black lighting was also coming from the top of his right arm. The energy was so massive and concentrated it emitted shockwaves. Everyone is watching the power meter go through the roof at both the BGPD and the BBPS. While it's charging, they are locking on to the signal. It fired a beam of red energy at the Jager. The Jager was completely vaporized and the beam left a huge crater where the Jager once stood.

Jeremiah levitated down. Once he landed, he was a bit wobbly. Kokonoe caught him before he fell flat on his back.

"What was that all about?" inquires Kokonoe.

"An explanation will come at a later date. Right now I need to rest," says Jeremiah as he passes out.

Alex walks up after a quick bathroom trip in the conveniently placed outhouse.

"Well, so the rumors are true," says Alex.

"What rumors?" inquires Kokonoe.

"The rumors about you and Jeremiah. By the way you're holding him, it's obviously true."  
She blushes, drops Jeremiah, and exclaims, "Now look here you…"

Her sentence is cut short by the sudden sound of crackling electricity. They both look in the direction it was coming from and saw black electricity coming from the top of Jeremiah's right arm.

"Well, it looks like it's happening again," states Alexander.

"What is happening again?" questions Kokonoe.

"You see he's unstable. As you already know, he requires some seithr in his body in order to stay in this dimension. This seithr is in constant conflict with the source of his powers. If he uses too much of his power at once, he could completely destabilize and disappear," explains Alexander.

In the BGPD, Relius has homed onto the signal.

"Alright, I have found out the source," states Relius.

"It better be worth missing my favorite show: 'Jeremiah getting beaten to a pulp'" says Terumi.

A bunch of static appeared on screen and it slowly processed into an image. Once it was done, it shown an image of Jeremiah.

"Well I never would have guessed," says Relius.

"Of course you wouldn't have guessed," says a voice from behind them.

They looked behind them and saw Hades: Izanami.

"For thou so smart you sometimes miss the most obvious of things," says Hades as she walks into the room.

Everyone kneeled before her.

"Well even the Imperator herself is here. XXXX got real," says Terumi.

Everyone got up and Izanami says, "I have sensed his power and it is more powerful than we could have ever imagined. It could even rival that of the Black Beast. In order to obtain his power, we will have to get some help."

"Yes Izanami," says Relius.

"Luckily for you fools I have already gathered some followers. For this expedition, I have brought the Mad Dog Azreal (Azreal walks in) along with my own blade," says Izanami as Nu-13 also walks in.

"So who's bones do I get to break first?" asks Azreal punching his fist into his own palm.

"Patience you insignificant worm. You will have your meal. Now let us proceed," says Izanami.

In the BBPS, everyone is staring at the picture of Jeremiah that has appeared on their monitor.

"I never would have guessed that Jeremiah could have held such power," states Bang.

"I always knew something was off about him," says Hakumen.

"Right now that is not important. If we caught a glimpse of this spike of power then the Blazgreen most likely did as well. We must acquire this power ourselves before Izanami tries something," says Rachel.

Later at Kokonoe's house,

Alexander and Kokonoe just arrived while carrying the unconscious Jeremiah. They threw him on the couch and he landed with a thud.

"Boy, he's heavy. I think he should go on a diet," says Kokonoe.

Alexander laughs and says in response, "Knowing him, he'll be too stubborn to go through with it."

"Well anyway, what with those powers of his?" asks Kokonoe.

"According to what he told me, he got his powers at the age of seven whenever a strange meteor crashed down to Earth and created a planet wide wave of energy. He went over to investigate it and the meteor, from what I understand, jumped into him giving him great power. He has used his powers countless times in order to save his multiverse. His existence here is accidental when he was trying to mess with forces he probably shouldn't even bother to control. Due to the universes overlapping he was flung into this dimension. His mere presence changed the entire fate of this dimension as you can see by the results of yours and his handiwork. Apparently, he was highly unstable. Early on whenever he could, he ran tests on himself in order to find out how well he could sustain himself with the seithr inside him. The results show he can't use too much power at once otherwise, he could end up in a state of nonexistence," explains Alexander.

"I see. That explains his mysterious appearance all that time ago. I bet when he first appeared here there was some unseen force that guided him here. I'm beginning to wonder if the Master Unit has anything to do with this," wonders Kokonoe.

"'Ell you got me. I don't know anything when it comes to your gods," says Alexander.

Jeremiah wakes up and says a little dazed, "What the heck happened?"

"You just overexerted yourself that's all. It's nothing to worry about," answers Kokonoe.

"Hmm…overexerted myself. I don't think that has happened in a while if it ever happened before," says Jeremiah a little weak.

It takes Jeremiah a minute to realize what was happening. Jeremiah gets up and says, "I just remembered what happened. Well Kokonoe I'm pretty sure you have a lot of questions and I'll be happy to answer any of them."

"No need. Your friend told me everything I need to know," says Kokonoe.

"Oh ok. That's cool. (He starts whispering to Alex.) You didn't tell her about the secret tunnel did you?" says Jeremiah.

Kokonoe's ear twitches and she asks, "What secret tunnel?"

Alex answers Jeremiah, "No I didn't, you did."

Kokonoe edges closer and says, "Seriously, what secret tunnel?"

"Just forget I said anything," says Jeremiah as he starts searching his pockets for a memory eraser.

Jeremiah has trouble finding one and keeps searching getting a little more nervous by the minute. He thinks, "_Oh no. They're all back in my dimension._"

"So are you going to tell me about the tunnel or not?" asks Kokonoe again.

Jeremiah pulls a frying pan out of nowhere and hits Kokonoe on the head with it thus knocking her out.

"I'm obviously dead later if she remembers it," says Jeremiah as he puts the frying pan back in his pocket.

"Yes you are," agrees Alexander.

There was a knock on the door and somebody says, "Package delivery."

Jeremiah opens the door and sees the Bandito Hazama. He gets out his Ouro y Boros and starts shooting chain snakes at Jeremiah. Jeremiah was barely avoiding them as Hazama kept shooting. Another shot could be heard from straight above him and a chain snake hit him thus knocking him down to the floor. Hazama puts his foot on Jeremiah.

"Well now you shall be coming with us," says Hazama.

"I believe we should beat the living XXXX out of him," says Terumi.

'Now, now. We don't want Izanami on our backs. She told us specifically to bring him alive," says Hazama.

"May I ask why you're trying to capture me in the first place?" asks Jeremiah.

"Boy you're still conscious after that blow. You are truly resilient," states Hazama.

"We heard that you're a powerful sob, so Izanami tells us that we have to capture you and find out what makes you tick," explains Terumi.

"Oh is that all? Well if the secret's out, that means there is no point not doing this," says Jeremiah as he moves his hand as if he was striking with some kind of whip and some sort of fire appears and knocks down both Terumi and Hazama.

Jeremiah gets up and states, "P.S. That attack is called Fire Strike."

"You name your attacks?" questions Hazama.

"Don't you?" counters Jeremiah.

"Good point," says Hazama.

Suddenly, Jeremiah is hit from the side and is sent flying into Kokonoe's wall breaking it a bit. He looks at where the attack came from and saw Ignis and Relius.

"Well, so the rumors are true. (He smiles.) Good. This means you shall be an interesting test subject," says Relius.

Jeremiah replies, "That is if you can catch me."

He starts running into the other room at high speed. "Ignis." Ignis starts chasing after Jeremiah. When Ignis was right behind, she tried striking with her razor sharp claws. Jeremiah ran up the wall and back flipped over her. She hit the wall and got her hand stuck.

Relius and Alexander are still in the living room. They heard the crash.

"Looks like I better check on Ignis making sure she's fully living up to her performance," says Relius as he starts walking towards Ignis.

Before he enters the new room a bullet stops him in his tracks. "Well, so you're showing some resistance huh?"

"Don't do it Relius. That's my friend you're trying to experiment on it and even though he can a total pain in the butt sometimes I won't let him become a lab rat," says Alexander.

"Now son, you know you can't stop me from performing my experiments. Even though I have enjoyed the few days we have spent together as father and son I'm afraid your dear old dad has to do his work," says Relius.

"Then you leave no choice," says Alexander.

He gets out another gun and starts shooting at him. Relius jumps up and a giant mechanical claw comes out of nowhere and pinches him straight in the chest. Suddenly, a bunch of gears appear and hit Alexander. He stumbles backwards a bit. Suddenly a lighting bolt appears out of nowhere and electrocutes Relius. He screams, "Curse that XXXX vampire." He falls down to the ground and Rachel Alucard was right behind him.

"Was my assistance not needed?" says Rachel a little arrogantly.

"Thanks," says Alexander as clashes could be heard in the other room.

Jeremiah was locked in combat with Ignis. His sword of pure light was clashing with Ignis's claws each one trying to overcome the other. The clash ends and they were both knocked back. He presses a button on his watch and it opens up revealing a screen with a meter on it. Only a little bit of it was filled.

"_Good. The unconsciousness set the meter back down to zero. Super speed barely fills it up which is nice to know and Light Sword doesn't take nearly as much energy as my other light powers due to it's unique structure. I better be careful though. If I use up too much power, I could destabilize. I should also thank the fact that Fire Strike is a relatively low level power as well,_" thinks Jeremiah.

Ignis goes in for a slash when Bang Shisigami suddenly appears and blocks it.

"I heard about your predicament and decided to lend you a hand," says Bang.

"Thanks Bang. Now lets do this," says Jeremiah as he goes to Bang's side. They take a step back and they both punch Ignis sending her into the wall. Suddenly Jeremiah is hit from above and pinned down to the ground. The attacker was none other than Nirvana.

"Nirvana? That means that Master Carl must be near here somewhere," says Bang as he looks at Nirvana.

He looks up towards the ceiling and sees a silhouette in the hole that wasn't there before. Jeremiah suddenly starts glowing and unleashes a burst of light that knocks Nirvana off of him. The meter rose significantly after doing this however. Jeremiah glances at the meter and thinks, "_As expected unfortunately._"

"Master Carl, would you please come down here?" requests Bang.

"Very well then," says Carl before he jumps down to the floor.

Ignis gets up and prepares to stab Jeremiah in the back, not that they were ever friends to begin with. Jeremiah's eyes flash blue and he steps out of the way, grabs Ignis's arms, and throws her right in front of him breaking the floor a bit. Suddenly, a red projectile appears out of nowhere and hits Carl in the face. This knocks him down to the floor. They look in the direction the projectile came from and saw Rachel and Alex. The projectile was apparently Rachel's red bat: Gii. Nirvana was about to kill Jeremiah with her claws but Alex shot Nirvana full of bullets. There were plenty of holes in Nirvana and she fell down. Jeremiah gets back up, shapeshifts a stick out of his arm, and pokes Nirvana with it.

"Really?" questions Alex.

"What? Somebody's got to do it," says Jeremiah as he continues poking.

"As one would expect from someone with such high power," says ?.

They look up and see Hades: Izanami. Hades floats down right in front of them.

He stops poking Nirvana, shapeshifts the stick back in him, and says, "Well Izanami is here herself. I don't know whether to be flattered or absolutely terrified."

"Thou should be flattered. I have cometh to invite you over to the Blazgreen. Your immense power could be quite an asset to our cause," states Izanami.

"Last time I checked the Blazgreen's goals were to take over the world. Thanks for the offer but I'll pass," replies Jeremiah.

"Thou shall think to reconsider. Otherwise, (Azrael comes in with Kokonoe and drops her to the floor.) thee shall die," says Izanami.

"Since when did Azrael join your little gang of thugs?" asks Jeremiah.

"Thou's addition is only temporary. Once you join us, he shall be paid and leave," answers Izanami.

"Well now that I know that. Let Kokonoe go or else," demands Jeremiah.

"Or else what?" questions Izanami.

"Or else this," says Jeremiah as he unleashes Fire Strike on Izanami.

She floats upward to avoid it. She comes down and says, "Fool. Thou shall pay for thou's insolence. Azrael, you may feast upon her flesh."  
"Hmm. About time," says Azrael.

"One problem Azrael. You can only fight one who has the will to fight. Since Kokonoe is unconscious she, technically, has no will to fight which means you can't hurt her," states Jeremiah.

"Actually I fixed that little problem of his so he can kill anyone he wants now," corrects Izanami.

"Oh great. Just what I need," complains Jeremiah.

Alex steps up and says, "You don't mind if I take a crack at this do you?"

"Go right ahead. I don't think it can get any worse," says Jeremiah before a piano randomly drops on him. He opens up the back of the piano, pops up in it, and says, "Where did that even come from?"

"By the way you might want to cover your mouth," says Alex.

Jeremiah shakes off the dizziness from the piano and asks, "Why?"

"You'll see in a minute," says Alex as he rolls a pool ball.

Jeremiah did as he was told along with Bang and Rachel. It stopped below Izanami. It explodes and unleashes sleeping gas. The gas puts Azrael to sleep. Jeremiah, Rachel, and Bang kept covering their mouths. Alex had a gas mask on so there was no need for him to cover his mouth. Jeremiah would have asked, "Where did the gas mask come from?" but he was afraid that he would breath in the gas if he did. Since Azrael was knocked out Jeremiah saw his chance. He used his psychic powers to get Kokonoe away from there. Izanami went up the moment the sleeping gas released so she was still awake. Izanami makes three spheres and sends them straight into the gas. They explode in the middle of the gas dispersing it. Jeremiah puts his hand off his mouth and looks up at Izanami.

"Figures. What else would you expect from the great Izanami?" says Jeremiah.

"And now you shall be coming with me," says Izanami.

Alex says, "If you want to get to him you must defeat me in a game of pool."

Alex pulls a pool table out of his pocket and it lands on the floor with a thud. Then, he pulls out some pool balls and a pool stick.

"How he did pull a pool table out of his pocket?" asks Jeremiah.

"This coming from the person who can pull a missile launcher out of his pocket?" points out Rachel.

"I'm afraid she is right. From what I heard you got a whole house in there so a pool table should be nothing compared to that," states Bang.

"You're right. Why didn't I just use that spare house in my pocket when my house was blown up?" wonders Jeremiah completely missing the point.

Izanami came down while Alex was setting up the table. Alex says, "In order to play you have to pay."

Izanami replies, "If you win, I will bestow you part of the Blazgreen."

Alex replies, "Fair enough."

The games went on for three days and three nights. Every time they played the results stayed the same. Izanami was completely terrible at pool causing her to lose every single time. Eventually, she ran out of stock of the Blazgreen Police Department. Once this happened, she says, "Enough! You shall no longer keep me here with this accursed game. You shall all kneel before me."

She floated up and shot energy balls at Alexander. Suddenly, something came out of Alex and sliced up the energy balls causing them to explode. Alex now has an odd crimson red streak in his hair. The thing that sliced up the energy balls was humanoid. The culprit was a young girl with pale skin, crimson red hairwith an odd streak of black in it, and a black murakumo uniform.

"What the…"says Kokonoe before Jeremiah interrupts, "Please don't even bother with that next word. I'm pretty sure we're all shocked that he can call forth a Murakumo unit like that."

Alex looks behind him and sees everyone sitting on chairs around a table that clearly wasn't there before.

"What are you still doing here? Why didn't you escape while I was distracting her?" asks Alex.

"Well funny story about that actually," says Jeremiah as an energy ball hits Alex from behind.

"Hey! Can you stop with the energy balls for a moment? I'm trying to explain something," exclaims Jeremiah.

"Very well then," replies Izanami.

"Well here's the story. We actually did try. When we got to the door it was barricaded due to Kokonoe's state of the art security system, which can apparently keep anything other than me out. However, I couldn't break the door or even hack it for that matter in order to get our butts out of here. So we waited a few hours for Kokonoe to come to. Actually, it only took an hour for that to happen. But get this, the frying pan didn't make her forget about the secret tunnel but it apparently made her forget her own override code. What are the odds of that? So we basically been stuck here for three days watching you and Izanami play pool while getting to know our enemies by causal conversation," explains Jeremiah.

"Why didn't you just use the secret tunnel?" asks Alex.

"I told him that we should have used it," states Kokonoe.

"And as I told her if we use that then she'll know where it is (He points to Kokonoe.) and therefore defeating the purpose of even having it. Besides, the rubble of my house might be blocking the exit on the other side," replies Jeremiah.

Alex made a face that expressed, "Really?" Afterwards he says, "No matter. I will get you out myself."

"What about me?" asks the Murakumo.

"Oh you can play with my little pet," says Izanami as a giant sword crashes through the ceiling and sheathes itself in the floor.

Suddenly, some sort of lock on the sword starts glowing revealing some sort of emblem. When it wasn't so bright, they saw Nu-13.

"Keedou…Keedou…Keedou…Keedou…Activated."

She opens her eyes and sees everyone in her sight. Her floating swords appear right behind her. She looks and sees the other Murakumo. The swords disappear and she walks up to the other Murakumo.

"Copy identified. Identify yourself," says Nu-13.

The other Murakumo goes out of battle mode and her eyes suddenly go blank, "I am Dimensional Prime Field Device No. 1. Anti-Sankishin Core unit. Please identify yourself."

"I am Dimensional Prime Field Device No. 13. Anti-Sankishin Core unit. I advise you to terminate yourself immediately," says Nu.

In the background Jeremiah wonders, "What's going on? What are they back to their old, static personalities?"

"This must be Izanami's work," inputs Kokonoe.

"For Nu probably. But what about Alena?" asks Alex.

"My guess is that Nu's return to her old, static, purely robotic self has caused Alena's inner Murakumo to awaken. This most likely always happens when two Murakumos meet each other face-to-face."

They continue to watch the events unfold between the two Murakumos.

"Advice denied. Continued existence is my primary objective right now," replies Alena.

"Then I have no choice but to terminate you myself," says Nu as she enters combat mode.

"According to this conversation that I'm hearing it sounds like your Murakumo is the first model. Am I correct?" asks Jeremiah.

"Yeah, that Murakumo unit that came out of me is Alpha-1. She is indeed the first Murakumo made," answers Alex.

"Hmm, Alpha-1 huh? Yet I heard you call her Alena. What is the deal about that?" asks Jeremiah.

"I call her Alena because it sounds weird to me calling someone Alpha," says Alex.

A versus screen appears that says: A-1 vs. N-13. "The wheel of fate is turning. (Health bars and heat gauges appear.) Rebel 1. ACTION!"

Alena goes back into battle mode and summons up a bunch of swords and sent them towards Nu. Nu dodges it and hits her with her back swords. Alena goes backwards a little bit but stops before she causes any kind of damage. Alena closes in on Nu and slashes her to the side. Nu turns around and conjures a bunch of swords straight from the ground. Alena jumps just barely high enough and summons a sword in front of her that hits Nu. Nu activates her distortion and brings a giant sword down on Alena. Alena falls down and it goes, "Distortion Finish."

"Here's the part where I step in," says Jeremiah as Alena starts glowing and returns to Alex.

They fuse back together upon return. Jeremiah says, "Ok, my turn."

A versus screen appears that says: Jeremiah=Ellison vs. N-13.

More health bars appear along with heat gauges while it says, "The wheel of fate is turning. Rebel 1. ACTION!"

Jeremiah uses Fire Strike on Nu. Nu jumps and attacks Jeremiah with her back swords. Jeremiah steps back a bit after the swords hit him. Jeremiah starts charging up his heat gauge. Nu summons a row of swords straight from the ground. Jeremiah stops charging his heat and jumps to the side. Jeremiah activates a distortion and uses Power Blast, aka the blast that he used before, to attack Nu. Nu jumps out of the way and goes behind Jeremiah. She kicks Jeremiah up into the air and spin kicks him back onto the floor. Nu came back down. Jeremiah gets back up and his hand starts glowing. He punches Nu at the speed of light sending her flying into the wall breaking it a little bit. Nu summons some swords to attack Jeremiah but he blocks it. He starts charging up his heat again. Nu summons more swords to throw Jeremiah's way. Jeremiah stops charging his heat but was unable to block in time. His health was in the red. Nu went in front of Jeremiah and activates her distortion. Kokonoe suddenly gets a laser blaster out of her pocket and shoots Nu in the back interrupting her distortion. The screen goes, "Finish." Nu falls down.

Jeremiah walks up to Kokonoe and scolds, "What's the big deal? I could have beaten her by myself. Why did you have to step in?"

"Your health bar was about to go to zero. You remember what happens if someone's health bar drops to zero," replies Kokonoe.

"Oh right. I forgot all about that for a minute there. That's what happens when I get rolling. I tend to lose sight of the minor details," says Jeremiah.

"Minor details? You call a dimensional reset a minor detail? How stupid can you be?" yells Kokonoe.

"I'm smart enough to not have mentioned the dimensional reset," says Jeremiah as he points behind Kokonoe.

Kokonoe looks behind her and saw everyone was staring at them with death stares. Izanami says, "What is this about dimensional resets?"

Black lighting starts coming from Jeremiah's arm. Jeremiah says, "Does it really matter? Besides, I'm pretty sure it's not nearly as important as the information I'm about to divulge is," says Jeremiah while more black lighting came surging from his arm.

"And what would that be?" asks Rachel.

"Hey look. Alex is making out with Alena!" says Jeremiah as he points behind Rachel.

Rachel looks behind her and while she's distracted, Jeremiah grabs Kokonoe and runs out of there at the speed of light.

What Rachel saw was just Alex and she looks back where Jeremiah once was and she notices that both him and Kokonoe are gone.

"I can't believe he tricked me," says Rachel madder about being tricked than about him escaping.

"If we hurry we might be able to catch him. Hazama, come," says Izanami.

"Sorry Izanami, but I'm afraid I no longer work for you. Since you lost all those games of pool my new boss is now that guy," says Hazama as he points to Alex.

"If you come back to work with me I will pay you double of what you were originally paid plus you are allowed to use the five-finger discount at any store you wish," offers Izanami.

Alexander stands up and says, "If you stay with me, I'll pay you triple of what you originally made plus you can have all the Fritos you want."

"Sorry, but she had me at five-finger discount. Plus, you should have tried the Frito thing on Terumi since he is the Frito bandito after all," states Hazama.

Hazama whistles and a horse knocks down the door. Hazama hops on the horse and heads out the door and across the land.

"And how is that horse able to knock down that door when Jeremiah couldn't?" wonders Alex.

"Who cares? As long as it works?" says Hazama before he rides off out of the house.

"Shall I get going myself?" asks Azrael.

"Yes, you shall. Go and feast upon his flesh. But keep him alive so we may drain him of all his power," says Izanami.

Meanwhile where Jeremiah is,

"I think we're getting pretty close to Kagutsuchi by now," says Jeremiah while still running.

"So why did you even bother to grab me?" asks Kokonoe.

"Personally, I wouldn't want to leave you to try and even explain how the Blazblue Postal Service came to be," says Jeremiah.

"You do realize that you need a new secret tunnel right?" asks Kokonoe.

"So what? It was better than staying there. Besides, did you really want me to leave you left for dead over there?" asks Jeremiah.

"Good point," says Kokonoe.

"Hey I see it," says Jeremiah once Kagutsuchi came into sight.

Jeremiah runs straight into Kagutsuchi. His speed was followed by great wind that attempted to blow away anyone he passes. He went into the first alley he saw and stops. He put down Kokonoe and says, "We should be safe here for now."

"Speak for yourself O dark one," says a voice straight above them.

They look up and see Hakumen. More black lighting comes from Jeremiah's arm causing him quite a bit of pain. The black lighting ceases. He checks the stability meter and sees that it is almost full.

"Since when did I get Ragna's nickname? Do I look dark to you?" asks Jeremiah.

"Quiet foul beast. I always knew you and the Grimalkin were up to something devious. When you showed your true power, my suspicions were confirmed. I have decided to take it upon myself to end your existence once and for all," monologues Hakumen.

"When will you learn that Kokonoe doesn't like being called Grimalkin? And as for the foul beast nickname, (Jeremiah makes a light sword appear slightly filling the meter even more) I'm pretty sure I don't look anything like that. Why don't you show me what you got? (He starts thinking.) _I can't afford to use any more powers. One more could fill up the meter putting me in great danger. _(More black lighting comes from Jeremiah's arm and subsides quickly.)"

Hakumen jumps down right in front of them.

"I am the just mailman, with package in hand I shall deliver on time and go back for another. I am Hakumen, the mail has come!"

"Wow that didn't fit at all," says Jeremiah as a versus screen appears.

The screen says: Jeremiah=Ellison vs. Hakumen.

Health bars and heat gauges appear as it says, "The wheel of fate is turning. Rebel 1. ACTION!"

Jeremiah tries to slice Hakumen but he blocks it with his sword. Hakumen activates his distortion and sends a shockwave at him knocking Jeremiah down to the ground making him lose a good chunk of health. Jeremiah did an ookimi and uppercuts Hakumen causing Hakumen to fall. He loses a bit of health. Hakumen gets back up.

"O dark one, this surely can't be the best you got. Why don't you show me your true strength?" states Hakumen.

"Surely thou is afraid of what he possesses," says Izanami as she arrives along with Hazama and Terumi.

Two big thuds could be heard from a rooftop. Jeremiah looks up and sees Relius Clover up on the roof.

"Give up. You are surely outnumbered," says Relius as two mechs appear next to him.

"Hakumen stop this foolishness. I will not tolerate this," says Rachel from another roof.

Hakumen turns around and says, "This evil has been plotting against us along with the Grimalkin for quite some time now. He must be purged from existence. Both him and the Grimalkin."

"Hakumen, cease and desist. He shall be coming with us to the Blazblue," says Rachel.

"No, he'll shall come with us to the Blazgreen. We'll even bring him in by force if necessary," argues Izanami.

"What are you going to do now? You're up against three forces compared to your one. What will you do in this situation?" asks Kokonoe.

Jeremiah yells, "Silence."

Everyone stops talking and looks at him.

"You all want to recruit me, possibly subject me to horrible experiments, or even kill me? Well, this is what I got to say to that. I will take you all at once. If you can catch me and keep a hold of me long enough to do your business, then you may do as you please. However, I will not hold back any longer!" states Jeremiah as he starts glowing.

He suddenly transforms. His hair is now white along with his clothes that have changed into completely different clothes and he has a certain glow to him. The meter goes off the chart and goes into a critical screen. Relius gestures for the mechs to attack. The mechs drop down onto the ground.

"You heard him. Grab him. Do whatever you must do in order to detain him," says Rachel as many of the Blazblue's employee's jumps down.

Azrael jumps down from the mechless Blazgreen roof. "This is going to be fun," says Azrael.

Jeremiah uses Fire Strike and slices the two mechs in half. The operators jump out of them and start running. Hakumen activates his distortion once again and sends a shockwave down at him. Jeremiah sidesteps very quickly and lunges towards Hakumen. He slashes Hakumen causing him to fall down. The light sword disappears and black lighting starts coming from his arm. He starts screaming in pain. Azrael goes in to punch him. Jeremiah just blocks it with one hand and punches him causing him to skid a bit backwards.

"I don't even see a scratch on you. You truly are as powerful as they say," says Jeremiah as gravity increases tenfold.

He falls to his knees and looks up seeing Izanami and Phantom.

"You shall kneel before me," says Izanami.

She makes three energy spheres and sends them straight at Jeremiah. He blasts the ground sending him upward out of the gravity seed's range. He is now levitating to keep aloft and not fall back in the intense gravity. Hakumen suddenly appears to his side and Bang appears on the other. Hakumen goes in for a slash and Bang goes in for a punch. Jeremiah ducks and they hit each other. Then, they start countering each other so much that the side of the screen filled up with the word "Counter" with a "Fatal Counter" here and there. It was also keeping them aloft in midair.

Jeremiah goes backs up a bit from while ascending. He says, "What is this? Dragon Ball Z?"

The black lighting intensifies and suddenly Goku appears charging a Kamehameha wave.

"Ka-me. Ha-me. HA!" shouts Goku as he fires the blast. It hits Bang and Hakumen causing an explosion. Bang suddenly appears at Goku's side and Hakumen is closing in on Goku while it goes, "Counter." They both hit Goku at the same time and it goes "Finish." Goku falls down defeated.

Bang and Hakumen fall down to the ground. Jeremiah is still trying to surpress the pain of the black lighting while saying, "I guess that's the end of Goku's hero story. Ironic because this isn't even his story."

Regular lighting tries to strike him from above and he goes to the side.

"Darn it. I missed," says Rachel.

"You'll have to do better next time," says Jeremiah before his tongue out at Rachel.

Alex sees that and starts rapid fire on Jeremiah. Jeremiah speed levitates in a circle as Ignis comes out of nowhere and tries to hit Jeremiah from above. He spins out of the way and Ignis hits nothing but air, but Alex hits something, Ignis to be exact. Ignis falls down. Jeremiah looks down and sees Makoto punch Hazama to a wall. Hazama gets out Ouro and shoots her. Where exactly will remain classified. She stumbles back a bit and is pretty angry right now. She goes in for another punch only to be stopped by Tsubacki. Bang tries to punch Jeremiah from behind and he just goes to the side making him miss and land face-first. His subordinates appear and Subordinate A says, "Don't worry Boss. We got him." They jump after Jeremiah and he goes up too high for them to reach.

"Fools. It's time to end this," says Jeremiah.

Jeremiah starts charging up his Power Blast.

"Boss Bang, look," says Subordinate B.

He looks up and sees Jeremiah charging the blast. The black lighting escalates even further causing him to scream in pain. Everyone looks up and sees him charging the blast. The mystical object in his chest is resisting the seithrized Mark of Dialga and is now glowing so bright everyone could see it (the glow not the object).

"Jeremiah, stop! You'll destabilize if you don't," yells Kokonoe.

"Personally, I'm surprised I lasted this long in this form. If I destabilize, that's fine. However, I ain't going down WITHOUT A FIGHT!" states Jeremiah right before he fires the blast.

Before the blast hit the ground, it suddenly disappeared. The glow suddenly got brighter and Jeremiah suddenly exploded sending out golden shockwaves. He was gone.

"No," denies Kokonoe softly.

She tries holding back her tears but fails. Rachel sees it and states, "Even the great Kokonoe breaks to this tragedy. This is truly a rare event."

"Well now that he is gone. I suppose it's time to get back to business," says Izanami as a cauldron appears in the sky.

The Master Unit: Amaterasu suddenly descends from it. Everyone is looking and Hazama says, "Who the hell summoned the Master Unit?"

Suddenly, the Master Unit starts glowing and some sort of symbol appears. As quickly as it appeared, it also disappeared along with the cauldron it came out of.

"What the heck was all that about?" asks Hazama.

"We are done here, for now. We don't want to risk angering the Master Unit. This battle will continue another day," says Izanami as she turns around.

She and the other former members of the Blazgreen plus Azrael follow her.

Everyone in the BBPS watches them leave and turns to Kokonoe.

"What are you looking at?" asks Kokonoe.


	10. the Alternate Reality Part 1

(Location: Kagutsuchi?/ Time?)

Jeremiah appears in a flash of light looking around him most of the buildings are destroyed and some on fire.

He reverts to his regular form and wonders, "What happened here?". "You left, you traitor" a deep scratchy voice says.

Jeremiah turns around to see a man with long silver hair covering his left eye a scar long ways across his face, dark red eyes, olive skin, and he stands at 6'1". He is wearing a ripped up black tee shirt and a matching pants. In his hands he holds a black staff that has four scythe blades, with super heated edges, attached to it.

"Who are you?".

"I see you have forgotten about us all. You truly did leave us intentionally. Now let my technique bring back your memories".

The man steps back into a combat position. Health bars appear and a heat gauge appears underneath Jeremiah, but underneath the man is another health bar.

"The Wheel of Fate is Turning. Rebel one ACTION!".

The man goes to slash Jeremiah with his scythe and Jeremiah flips over it. Rocks form around his left foot and he kicks the guy on landing causing one of his health gauges to ,only slightly, drop. He tries hitting Jeremiah from above but Jeremiah backsteps to dodge. With his left hand, the stranger draws a gun and starts firing. Jeremiah blocks it using a barrier. The guy gets the scythe out of the ground and rushes toward Jeremiah slashing him with it. Jeremiah falls down to the ground and loses some health. Jeremiah tries getting up but suddenly feels weak and his side is burning. Jeremiah thinks, "That attack shouldn't have done that much damage. Why do I feel so weak?" He looks around and notices that the bullets were made of Citanite, his one weakness. "He knows! Whoever this guy is, he knows exactly what I'm capable of. This isn't good."

"Had enough?" questions the stranger.

Jeremiah struggles to get back up and unsheathes his sword and replies, "Does this answer your question?"

"Humph. Stubborn as ever," says the stranger as he gets out his gun.

Jeremiah sword starts glowing and the gun disappeared. The Citanite bullets also disappear and he feels a lot better.

"That is much better. I absolutely hate Citanite. That element has been nothing but trouble ever since I got these powers."

"I know, and I believe you know why I shot them," says the stranger with a blank face. "I do. But now that they're out of the way, let's start the real fight," says Jeremiah.

"Even after shooting those, you still don't remember who I am?" questions the stranger. "Honestly, the only thing I'm aware of, right now, is that you're dangerous," says Jeremiah.

"I see. Let's see if this will make you remember," says the one guy before someone comes from behind him.

He takes a closer look and sees a girl with red hair with a silver streak in her hair in a tattered Murakumo outfit in combat mode. He looks at the stranger and notices that a red streak has appeared in his hair.

"Alpha? Alex?" asks Jeremiah.

"That's right. You finally remember. Unfortunately, it's your turn to die," says Alex as he activates his distortion.

He suddenly disappears and reappears in front of Jeremiah and hit him with the back of the staff. While he's stunned, he uses the scythes blades to grab Jeremiah and flings into the nearest intact building. He loses quite a bit of health and blood comes out of a new wound on the back of his left hand. Then Jeremiah tries activating his Light Magic Sword, which would change the shape of his sword making the blade curve while also increasing its range and power, only to find out that it wasn't working.

"Why isn't it working?" screams Jeremiah as he shakes the sword while calling out the attack name.

"Pathetic," says Alex before a sword comes out of nowhere and hits Jeremiah right in the chest. His health bar goes down to zero and it goes, "FINISH!" Jeremiah falls down unconscious, but alive.

"You're nowhere near where you where before, why are you so weak?" Alex says kicking the now knocked out Jeremiah.

"Oh my my you brought him right to us and then took care of him for us. Thank you, we'll be taking him now" Hazama says appearing riding on a horse that has red skin and fire hooves.

Alex readies his scythe while Alena appears next to him. "Hazama if you're smart you'll run". "HAHAHA you can't scare me Mr. Grim Reaper! I mean seriously you lost your last battle with me". Alex looks at Alena and the gauges appear. "The Wheel of Fate is Turning. Rebel one ACTION!". "Lets do this together" Alena says. Alex just nods and charges forward scythe ready to swing.

Hazama jumps off of his horse but then a black energy blade knocks him toward Alex. Alex leaps forward and hits Hazama with the blunt part of his weapon and then catches Hazama's head in-between his feet. Alex then, with both legs, kicks Hazama in the collarbone and a sickening crack fills the air as Hazama goes flying into the ground.

Hazama jumps up and dusts himself off. "Wow, you have gotten a bit stronger you managed to crack my armor" Hazama says with trolling voice. Alex stabs his scythe into the ground with enough force that the entire area had a tremor run through it. "Really? That's it?".

Silver energy flows from Alex's hands through the scythe and into the ground and the ground shakes until the upper layer of the ground around Alex cracks and the rocks of all sizes lift up into the air. Alex buries his scythe further into the ground and his eyes have a red glow white a blue outline around him. The rocks then have the blue glow around them and their edges become razor sharp.

"I still hold my previous statement".

Alex lets go of the Scythe and begins to charge. Terumi shoots at him but the bullets seem to plink off of an invisible barrier. Alex slams into Hazama and kicks him backwards. Hazama hits the wall of a burning building and tries to move, but his movement is restricted by throwing knives stabbed into him. Alex picks up his Scythe while Alpha picks up Jeremiah and they walk away while Hazama screams something that sounds like CAT!.

(Next Day)

Jeremiah awakens on a gothic style wooden medical table surrounded with gothic era medical tech, including bone saws and various other painful devices.

"What torture hall am I in?" Jeremiah says then looking to his right seeing modern medical tech. "Ok definitely not the pit of despair", says Jeremiah.

He looks around the room and notices the entire room is gothic in design. Jeremiah sits up and gets his bearings. Jeremiah stands up and spots a door, he begins to clumsily walk toward the door and trips on a cart. Jeremiah falls to the ground and three razor sharp knives hit not three millimeters from his head.

"That was close. Way too close for comfort," says Jeremiah. "Ah master Jeremiah," Valkenhayn says coming through the door, "You're finally awake". Jeremiah gets up and walks to the door. "Valkenhayn? What's going on here? Is this all a bad dream?". "No you wandought" Alex says walking in wearing a similar outfit to Valkenhayn's. "Master Alex, should I get some tea and scones ready?". "Yes, that would be nice". "Also Master Jeremiah come with me I need to speak with you" Valkenhayn says.

"Ok," replies Jeremiah.

Valkenhayn begins to walk away and Jeremiah follows.

(In the kitchen)

The Kitchen looks Gothic in nature, but is filled with modern tech that has been either been made to look gothic or steampunk in nature.

"What did you need to speak with me about?" asks Jeremiah. "Its about Madam Rachel," replies Valkenhayn. "What could she possibly want with me?" wonders Jeremiah.

"A few days after your disappearance a large scale battle between the BBPS and the BGPD broke out, there where many casualties including Ms. Rachel" Valkenhayn explains with sadness in his voice "Master Alex went into a berserk rage, he removed his seal and began to wipe the floor with the enemies, but in the end he blamed you" explains Valkenhayn.

"Wait, why would he blame me?".

"Because had you not disappeared that fateful day this wouldn't be the case" Valkenhayn says removing the Scones from the oven and prepare the tea cups "Also Master Jeremiah, Alex is in a rather fragile mental state, Azrael made a comment on how she died in an attempt to have a fun fight against Alex and well he ended up looking like a pastry that was smashed by a size twelve boot".

"Didn't need that much detail".

"Now Jeremiah please do attempt to make things better. Master Alex needs someone to help him, and at the moment he refuses to listen to anyone. Maybe it will be different for you".

(Rose field) Alexander sits at a table with Jeremiah on the other side as Valkenhayn pours the tea into small cups. "Thank you Valkenhayn, you may leave". Then Valkenhayn bows and disappears. "So, Alex why didn't you finish me off?". "I guess, I had blamed you for everything and then it dawned on me, Killing you won't help me". Alex takes a drink from his tea cup and looks at the roses. "I heard about Rachel, I'm sorry" apoligizes Jeremiah.

"Its not anyone's fault, but hers in the end. After pounding you into the ground I realized it. She died saving the others, and I guess I blamed them too" says Alex.

"So, how many of the BBPS still remain?".

"Noel, L, Bang, Lambda, Hakumen, Valkenhayn, me, and now you".

"What happened to Kokonoe?".

"Actually worst thing happened, she got hit by her own astral finish".

"Really?".

"Yes Now, time for me to go back and kick the imperator's XXX" says Alex ready for action.

(Location: Unknown)

"So you finally found him but you failed to capture him?" questions Izanami.

"If that sorry excuse of a vampire hadn't interfered, I would have had him. And to think he even gift wrapped him for me," replies Hazama.

"I warn you snake, if you fail me again I will send you into oblivion," threatens Izanami.

"I will make sure that XXXX vampire doesn't interfere with me again," says Hazama as the Cauldron behind them opens.


	11. The Alternate Reality Part 2

(About 24 hours later)

Remains of Kaka village

The Kaka village is mostly burned down and abandoned, but one building remains and its where the remaining BBPS members are hiding.

Alex and Jeremiah appear from a flash of black with red and white roses.

"Great now I smell like roses. Wait what am I complaining about, this is better than what I usually smell like. Oh who am I kidding with this?" complains Jeremiah

"Stop your complaining and remember the task at hand" orders L.

"Alright, fair enough. So where to?" asks Jeremiah.

"Just wait".

Then Noel, L, Bang, Hakumen, and Lambda come walking out of the only intact building.

"Ah, the vampire has returned" Bang says.

"Why, why did you come back!" Noel yells.

"It is Alpha's master, hello" Lambda says.

"Whoa, what did you do man?" Jeremiah asks.

"His cruelty in the last battle against the BGPD left scars on all of us, left Noel with horrifying memories because of what he did to Azrael. I trust that whatever Valkenhayn told you was only a small fraction of what had happened to Azreal" L says.

"Yikes," replies Jeremiah.

All the remaining BBPS members ready their weapons and charge. Alex puts his Scythe into the ground and takes a deep breath. The BBPS start charging and Jeremiah stands there thinking, _"What could have been so bad that they're attacking L?_" Alex's scythe begins to glow and Alex let out a ear shattering roar that also sends out a shockwave that throws the BBPS members backwards.

"I'm not the one you should fight, fools" Alex says picking up his scythe "We should be fight the BGPD and their masters! I say we fight for our fallen brothers and sisters, not for revenge, not for fun, and not for money!".

Nobody responds and Alex says, "Even if you don't follow me or let me go alone, I will still fight them".

(Surface a few hours later)

Alexander stands with Gii and Nago beside him.

"Terumi! Izanami! Show your damned faces!" Alex yells while slamming his scythe's blades into the ground.

Then Izanami appears in the sky.

"You whelp calling me out".

Then Terumi slams into the ground face first leaving a hole in the ground shaped like him. He crawls out of the hole.

"Thats what I get for trying to free run my way here".

"So, Mr. Vampire why have thou called us out here and it better be a good reason or I'll have: Take-Mikazuchi obliterate you".

"I called you out to" Alex disappears and reappears behind Terumi. Terumi goes to use his pistol, but Alex's scythe cuts clean through and Terumi's physical body disappears and he is stuck in his spiritual body "Kill you!".

"Fire!".

Then a white beam comes from the sky flying at Alexander, who lets out a chuckle.

"Whats so funny vermin?".

"Let me show you. Restriction Zero released, dimensional interference forcefield deployed... Link to Boundary, engaged. Tsukuyomi Unit... Activate."

Then the Tsukuyomi unit forms over Alex and the energy beam hits it and turns into a ball.

"TAKE THIS!".

The ball slams into the Imperator sending her flying backwards.

"That was unexpected" the Imperator says standing up.

The Tsukuyomi Unit dissipates and Alexander holds his scythe like a sword, pointing it at the Imperator .

"There is a very good reason I hit Terumi first".

"What would that be you insolent dog?".

"How about I show you" Alex says with a grin "Restriction 666 released, Dimensional Interference Field Deployed! Code S.O.L., BlazBlue, Activate!".

Then the scythe begins to change and it takes the shape of the Bloodscythe.

"What!".

Then black energy begins to flow out of the weapon.

"Either way I cannot be killed, for I am death itself!".

"Sure you cannot be killed, but I already knew about that" Alex says "Now, Code FUA11, Restriction 999 released, Connection to Boundary confirmed! Dimensional patterns shifting, engaging the Amaterasu unit!".

Alex's eye begin to glow a brighter red and he gains a golden aura

"Stop this now, does thou wish to create a dimensional rift!".

"If it rids us of you then it'll be fine!".

Then the scythe changes into a staff with no blades.

"Now, Absolute ATTACK!" Alex says leaping towards the Imperator who leaps backwards. Alex then swings the staff and a wave of golden energy flies out of it in the shape of a crescent. The Imperator readies herself to defend. It engulfs her and seemingly goes around her.

"Did you really think that would finish me?".

"No, but I knew that already wouldn't work on its own".

Alex readies his weapon and closes his eyes.

"Amaterasu lend me your strength".

Then the staff takes the form of a golden bow that has the head of a Kitsune where the Arrows rest and spectacular engravings of flames all around it.

Alexander pulls the bow string back and a golden arrow forms ready to fire.

"Bring it on a single attack will do nothing".

"Its all ohhhs and ahhhhs then the screaming starts".

"Huh?".

Alex lets the arrow fly and half way to the Imperator it explodes.

"Is that all? Hmph weak".

Then the Imperator sees that the area around her is nothing, but shadows.

"But its cloud free today".

"So my missiles will blot out the sun".

The Imperator looks up to seem thousands if not millions of the arrows coming down at her. She readies herself for the attack and the arrows explode around her send her flying backwards.

"You still cannot defeat me" the Imperator says weakly while standing back up. Then Alex grabs her by the throat and holds her up in the air.

"That maybe, but I have something worse than death planned for both of us!".

"Amaterasu unit synchronization complete, unleashing dimensional rift! Expansion detected imaginary number formed! opening dimensional wall!"

Then a flash of bright light engulfs them and when it ends they are gone.

Alex looks around him seeing that he's in the boundary and in front of him is a much more grown up Rachel wearing a similar outfit to her previous one, her hair is down, and she has a fair bust.

"Rachel?!".

"Yes its me Alex, Its been so very long".

"I thought you were dead!" Alex says stepping closer to Rachel.

"Alex, you do know where we are don't you?".

"The boundary".

"Yes, I have watched you from that day. What you became saddened me, what made it worse is I couldn't help you".

Alex pulls Rachel into a hug and wraps her arms around him.

"Don't worry about it now we're back together and that is history".

"Alex, I'm glad your ok. Now will you please cut your hair, its getting long and disgusting".

"Alright".

Alex uses his scythe to cut his hair to about chin length and uses a rose shaped bobby pins to keep the hair out of his face.

"Thats the Alex I know and…".

Then the world goes blank.


	12. Season Finale Part 2

It has been three weeks since Jeremiah's disappearance. Everything has gone back to normal for just about everyone except for a few key differences. Shortly after Jeremiah's disappearance, Kokonoe tried starting a dimensional reset by getting Ragna's health to zero. However nothing happened. She tried this multiple times on multiple people. Nothing worked. After doing some research, she found out that when the Master Unit appeared right after Jeremiah exploded, it had stabilized the dimension leaving it permanently stuck the way it is. Kokonoe also noticed that shortly before the explosion that supposedly killed Jeremiah, the two universes that originally overlapped that brought him over to the Blazblue world had overlapped once more. Since then, she has been working on a secret project. According to the research she did on Jeremiah's unstable state back when he was just getting used to his new surroundings, if possible Jeremiah will just return to his own dimension instead of being disintegrated should the destabilization ever occur. And it did. Luckily, the conditions were right for a return trip. Unfortunately for Kokonoe, there is only one other known way of getting into the other dimension: a trip through the Boundary while the dimensions are overlapping. She has been working day and night on her new project, inevitably skipping work. People are starting to worry about her, especially Tager. Normally her being cooped up in her lab is normal. However, she's hasn't been eating much and she even isn't telling Tager what she's up to, and Tager usually has some sort of idea of what Kokonoe plots.

A few days later, she got a drill made specifically to drill into the Boundary. Without a Cauldron, Kokonoe can't properly test whether her new gear works. She activates it and it starts drilling forming a Cauldron around it. Heavy amounts of seithr start pouring out of the Cauldron. Kokonoe gets a remote out of her pockets and presses a button vacuuming out all of the excess seithr and storing it in case the need ever arises. The drill continues to dig deeper into the Boundary until it fell straight into it. Its work was done. A new Cauldron was formed. Kokonoe walks over to a special suit made to allow travel in the Boundary without the mind-shattering effect. She puts it on and walks over to the Cauldron. Rachel Alucard is observing her.

"Quite a dangerous ploy that she is about to undertake. However, I knew it was coming from the moment Jeremiah exploded and when the Master Unit intervened. I was prepared for this possibility. Hopefully, L can talk some sense into her," says Rachel as Kokonoe jumps into the Cauldron.

Suddenly, a wire catches her by the arm. She looks up and saw that L had sent the wire.

"So you were spying on me?" states Kokonoe.

"I was asked to by Rachel. She told me to make sure you don't do something stupid in your current state of mind," says L.

"I figured she would. I've prepared for that possibility by adding some stun weapons in this armor, but it should be more than enough to deal with your wire," says Kokonoe as she aims her free arm at the wire and fires thus breaking the wire.

She starts falling deeper into the Cauldron. L sends another wire down after her and she breaks with her arm gun. Seeing that wires were useless, L jumped in after her.

"XXXX. You're persistent but there's no way you can survive a trip in the Boundary," says Kokonoe.

"And neither of us are going into the Boundary," says L.

"Too late," replies Kokonoe as she enters the Boundary.

"She's entered the Boundary," says L into a communicator.

"Go after her. I'll send over the Tsukoyomi to you so you can survive the trip," says Rachel before L falls into the Boundary.

After Rachel gets done activating the Tsukoyomi, Alex went up to her.

"It happened didn't it?" asks Alex.

"Yes, exactly as we predicted," answers Rachel.

"XXXX. If Alena didn't keep me anchored to this dimension, I would have gone after her myself. Let's just hope that she doesn't do even worse in his world," says Alex.

(Location: Jeremiah's home in his world) (Time: 2014)

Jeremiah is currently outside fixing his temporal displaced mailbox.

"Ok, if I do this and this. And there," says Jeremiah as his mailbox flashed blue indicating that its time was back in sync.

"Well that's done. I still can't believe that it's the same day that I left this world. I was in the Blazblue world for months, maybe a year. Well, at least I'm back to my own brand of crazy," says Jeremiah.

Suddenly, a Cauldron appeared right above Jeremiah. Jeremiah says, "Oh crud." Afterwards, Kokonoe lands on him. Jeremiah crawls out from under Kokonoe and states, "Well, that could have been worse." Then L lands on him feet first and jumps off of him.

"Well, that was a soft landing," says L as he looks behind him and sees Jeremiah on the ground with a brand new bald spot on his head in the shape of a footprint. L looks on his shoe and sees Jeremiah's hair. He takes it off his shoe and puts it back on Jeremiah's head while saying, "I believe this is yours."

Jeremiah gets up and his eyes are glowing blue. He yells, "I am going to kill you!" He punches L down to the ground breaking some of it in the process. Jeremiah eyes stop glowing and he takes his hand off of L. L gets up.

"My, my dangerous you are. But not so dangerous when I pull this out," says L as he pulls out a bat belt.

Jeremiah questions, "And why is that supposed to scare me?"

L then proceeds to take out every kind of weapon known to man out of that belt all made of Citanite.

"Dumb question, how did all of that fit in there?" asks Jeremiah.

"Well duh. Look at your own pants first because last time I checked there was an 18-story house in there," says L.

"How did you know that I was planning on opening up an 18-story mall in Kagutsuchi?" asks Jeremiah.

"Who needs a mall with that many stories?" questions L.

"That's nothing compared to the 96-floor super mall I got here," says Jeremiah as he points to a nearby skyscraper.

"So how come the Citanite isn't weakening you even though it's out?" inquires L.

"What Citanite?" replies Jeremiah as L notices that all of his Citanite weaponry has disappeared.

"How did you accomplish that?" wonders L.

"Remember L, you're on my turf now. I got more power here than you can ever imagine, both physically and strategically," warns Jeremiah.

"Care to prove it?" questions L as he brings out a gun with Citanite bullets.

He starts shooting and Jeremiah jumps, spins sideways, and lands to avoid the bullets. However, he was doing this a lot slower than he usually does it at. L gets out a knife and throws it. Jeremiah barely leans towards the side causing it to miss. He steps to the side a bit as the same knife comes back towards L. L uses his wires to catch the knife and reels it back in. He then sends his wire at Jeremiah who stumbles out of the way. Suddenly, his own wire starts to reel him in. He falls down to the ground before getting shocked. Laser turrets come out of the ground and aim at L. He gets up before getting shocked again. He is unaffected. The lasers fire and he jumps up. His wire breaks free from whatever pulling it, and he reels it in. Then, he sends another one at Jeremiah that wraps around him. It shocks him. He falls down to the ground as L lands.

"Had enough?" asks L as he sees two buzz saws flying straight towards him.

He jumps back and they land in the ground. Suddenly, a platform appears below Jeremiah and lowers him underground.

"What's with all of this home security?" asks L as his own wire starts tugging.

Once the platform got lowered to a certain point Jeremiah stopped going with it as L's wire couldn't extend that far. Jeremiah's weight caused L to nearly fall on the buzz saws. He caught himself midfall but just barely. It's all he can do at this point to not topple over and land on the saws. Seeing as he had no choice but to lose the deadweight, he had his wire unwrap around Jeremiah and return to him. Once the wire uncoiled, Jeremiah fell back on the platform, which stopped a short way after it lost Jeremiah. L rolled to the side landing on his back on ground without saws. Or so he thought until more saws came out of the ground and gunned straight for L. He sent a wire towards one of the turrets and coiled it around the turret. He reeled himself out of the way causing the saws to miss. He got up as the turret suddenly spun around. It stopped once it rotated 180 degrees and all the other turrets were aimed at him. He uncoiled the wire and jumped before the lasers could hit him. However, he could not escape the force of the explosion and got sent flying back. He landed hard on the ground as a grid appeared on the ground. Electricity came out of the grid's outline completely mirroring it. It started moving towards the turrets. He jumps backwards three times between the grid and just stops waiting for the next obstacle. The grid touches him but does nothing, as he is immune to electricity.

"Who has home security this good?" wonders L as the castle doors open and Kokonoe is brought inside. Suddenly, he hears Jeremiah's voice on loud speakers.

"You should be honored. Normally my home security isn't this good. However, thanks to Kokonoe's new experimental self-upgrading algorithm it can continuously upgrade itself if the need arises," explains Jeremiah.

"I didn't know Kokonoe was working on such a thing," states L as the grid disappears and missiles launched at him.

He jumps and all of the missiles hit the ground exploding right under him propelling him up. More missiles start heading towards him. He uses a wire to latch onto one of the missiles and reels himself in. He then uses the wire as reins in order to turn the specific missile around. Afterwards, he unwraps his wires and surfs on the missile towards the castle. "What the…heck?" says Jeremiah as the missile crashes into the castle breaking the walls. He rolls on the floor stopping right in front of Jeremiah aiming his gun at him. Jeremiah suddenly feels weak and falls to his knees.

"Had enough?" asks L.

"In…your…dreams," struggles Jeremiah right before the floor moves further back into the building.

L shoots a Citanite bullet straight at Jeremiah but a force field appears stopping it in its tracks but just barely. The bullet falls to the floor. More turrets appear from the wall and start shooting him. He starts jumping back. He sends a wire towards one of the turrets and wraps it around the turret. He then sends electricity through the wire thus zapping the turret. The current spreads and fries all the turrets. He uncoils the wire and reels it in.

Further in the castle, Jeremiah is putting on a special suit made specifically for handling Citanite.

"This should turn the tables in my favor," says Jeremiah while putting on the boots.

His friend, Austin Elder, is just outside his yard and he sees all the devastation caused by L's battle.

"I wonder what happened here?" wonders Austin as he walks over to the castle.

L sends wires straight into each side of the wall and discharges electricity in an attempt to disable the electrical grid. It works. All the power immediately shuts off.

A doppelganger of Jeremiah is watching from above. The only difference in appearance between him and Jeremiah is that he has red eyes. "And to think I was going to attack him today. Somebody beat me straight to the punch," says the doppelganger speaking to no one. Austin rushes into the house and he just noticed that all the light were out along with the security system.

"Something must be going on. He usually arms the security system if he's gone and the lights are usually on if he's here," says Austin as he goes into the castle.

L finds a door at the end of the hallway. It suddenly opens and he sees Jeremiah in some sort of HAZMAT suit.

"Your Citanite weaponry will not work while I'm wearing this suit. It was made specifically to block the effects of Citanite so I can do crucial work that involves any form of Citanite," states Jeremiah.

"It doesn't look like that thing is made for combat," states L.

"True, but it'll do in a pinch," agrees Jeremiah as he gets into a combat stance.

L shoots a Citanite bullet at Jeremiah who quickly makes a red barrier right in front of him. The bullet didn't even make a dent in the barrier. He starts circling around L right when the barrier disappears. The bullets miss but he notices that Jeremiah is unusually slow. A sword appears in Jeremiah's hand, which immediately glows and changes shape. Jeremiah charges straight at L afterwards. L steps out of the way right when Jeremiah slashes and he shoots him. Jeremiah falls right at that moment. Austin comes up the stairs and sees L.

"Who is this?" wonders Austin as L turns around.

He stands there baffled at this newcomer. Austin looks and sees Jeremiah on the floor. He tries getting up but falls back down. Austin draws his sword and charges at the L man. He slashes at him only to be dodged by L simply leaning back. L sends a wire straight to Austin's chest hitting him hard. The wire reels back to L while Austin stumbles back a bit. Austin goes in for a stab and L sidesteps, but Austin quickly spins around and hits him to the side. L gets knocked to the floor. In the room behind them, Kokonoe is starting to come to.

"Where am I? Who am I?" wonders Kokonoe as she gets up. She takes off her helmet and goes to the door only to see Austin and L fighting.

L uses his wires to sling Austin's sword away from him. Austin suddenly changes form to where he now has a tail and animal ears. His nails have also become claw-like. He then proceeds to slash L with incredible force and brutality. L wraps a wire around him and shocks him. He is unphased and goes in for a stab with his claw-like nails before L can react.

"_Whoever this guy is, he's tough. _(Austin takes his nails out of L causing him to bleed a bit.) _I got to take care of this guy quickly,_" thinks L.

He gets out a couple of handguns and starts shooting Austin with one. Austin begins to circle him in an effort to dodge the bullets. This was a lure to put him in line for the real shot. He shot the other gun a little bit before Austin got to his other side. He got hit and ended up hitting the wall cracking it. He fell back to the floor.

"_What the hell is going on here?_" wonders Kokonoe as Jeremiah struggles to get back up. He falls back down.

"_I need to get up and get out of here. I have to get this Citanite out of me before it kills me. Then again, I don't think there's any qualified doctors nearby to help me. If I try to get a normal doctor, while they should be able to perform the surgery, it will alert the government that I'm a bit abnormal. And there is no worse publicity than breaking out of a government building,_" thinks Jeremiah.

As if responding to his thoughts, the Cauldron underneath the castle suddenly opens and seithr flows out of it. Normally, seithr sticks close to the ground, but it starts going up the castle as if possessed. Austin gets up and rushes to grab his sword, which he succeeds in. Suddenly, seithr starts coming in through the bottom of the walls and tiny gaps in the floor like black mist.

"I thought this dimension had no seithr," says L as the seithr spreads.

Suddenly, it stops spreading and all of it goes to one location, straight at Jeremiah. Jeremiah starts hearing the cries of the source of his marks as all four start glowing. One of them is on his forehead. Another one is just barely below his neck. The other two are on his arms. Black tendrils suddenly come out of Jeremiah's back, strange yellow rings form around his wrists, he shows his face revealing his teeth look like short fangs, his eyes are now pink, and the marks on his arms turn into gems. One of the gems is blue with an octagon shape with some spines around it that go around the arm and the other one is pink with a round shape. He roars some strange sounds and charges at L on all fours with incredible speed. He slashes at L ripping some of his shirt and causing L to stumble back a bit. One of the black tendrils move swiftly proceeding to stab L. Austin stops it and pins the tendril to the ground. Two more tendrils move and grab Austin and L lifting them off the ground. Jeremiah stands on two feet once more making the strange sound once more, only softer.

"Why did you even bother defending me if you were trying to kill me a moment ago?" asks L.

"Not kill, only maim. Plus, this isn't like him. I've never seen him transform into this, but he's got no control over himself at the moment. Whatever that black mist was, it messed with his mind making him hostile," says Austin before both of them get thrown into the wall. They fell back down and L replies, "Truce for now until we settle this matter."

Jeremiah roared and a blue sphere appears right in front of his mouth. He fires it and it heads straight for Austin and L completely breaking that wall. They just barely moved out of the way to the left. He aimed the palms of his hands at them and a couple of red spheres form in them. He fires them and they run out of the way vaporizing the wall behind them. A wire wraps around him and shocks him. He roars in pain. The blue gem glows and he's suddenly behind them and they feel a ton of blows simultaneously hit both of them. They go flying backwards and hit the floor hard.

"What just happened there?" questions L as both of them gets up.

Jeremiah punches him from behind with incredible power.

He goes flying again and slams into the wall. Austin tries slashing at him from the side but the pink gem stops his sword. Jeremiah looks at him and punches him causing him to spin around and fall dazed. A wire grabs his arm and L shoots him rapid-fire. Jeremiah turns around and grabs the wire with his other hand. The wire suddenly glows red and disintegrates. Another blue sphere appears right in front of him and fires at L sending him flying out of the building. Kokonoe rushes out of the room screaming, "Stop it, you bastard!"

Jeremiah looks at her and says, "Kokonoe."

Jeremiah eyes return to normal, his form reverts back, and he collapses.

Shortly afterwards, the computer kicked back on and instantly noticed Jeremiah's vital signs declining. It called a doctor who used to work with Jeremiah in the Superheroes, a secret organization of heroes committed to protecting the Earth (now disbanded). She was able to successfully remove the Citanite from his body before the effects could be lethal.

"He should make a full recovery. Just keep him away from any more Citanite for the next few weeks. He may also have mental issues because the Citanite was messing with the electrical impulses of his nervous system. So he could have short-term memory loss or worst-case scenario, amnesia. If that's the case, just make sure to help him remember. I'll send the bill later when he's capable of paying it," explains the doctor before she leaves.

Jeremiah starts to wake up and says, "What happened? Where am I? And now that I think about it, who am I?"

"Now we got two people with amnesia. I'm not going to sit here and wait for their memory to come back. I'm going to have a look around," says L as he leaves the room.

"Two? Who's the second?" asks Jeremiah as he gets up.

He looks and sees Kokonoe and Austin. He looks at Kokonoe and asks, "What's with the fancy gear?"

"I don't remember. I'm the other person with amnesia," answers Kokonoe.

"Then this guy right here must know who we are," assumes Jeremiah as he indicates towards Austin.

"I know who you are J. But as for her, I have no clue who she is other than her name," replies Austin.

"Well don't keep me in suspense, who am I?" asks Jeremiah.

"You're Jeremiah Ellison and you live here. You're a super-powered person who took a nasty blow just now. I'm your neighbor and best friend Austin, who you owe $20 to," answers Austin.

"So I got super-powers and I must be rich if I live in this solid gold castle. It's a wonder how I don't go blind living here," states Jeremiah.

"He owes you $20? Odd, when I think of money platinum dollars come to mind," states Kokonoe.

"Platinum dollars? Sounds familiar but doesn't ring a bell," states Jeremiah trying to determine which currency was right.

"You don't really owe me 20. I'm just messing with you," says Austin.

He gets up and walks over to Kokonoe. He sits down and asks, "So you don't remember anything either?"

"Nope. I bet that other guy knows something about me but he done left and there's no telling if he's willing to cooperate. It's also obvious you knew something about me because you knew my name," answers Kokonoe.

"And what is your name?" asks Jeremiah.

"Kokonoe."

"Kokonoe?"

Flashbacks start flooding through Jeremiah's head about all the times he spent with Kokonoe.

He says, "Just the sound of that name brought back memories. You were a brilliant scientist, apparently had a silver vine addiction, and there was something going on between us that we were both too stubborn to admit."

"And what would that be?" asks Kokonoe.

"Just think of my name and it should come," says Jeremiah as he stands up.

She starts thinking, "_I believe the one guy called him, Jeremiah Ellison._"

Floods of flashbacks start going through Kokonoe's head about all the time she spent with Jeremiah. She fell back a bit. Jeremiah gets into a kneeling position and asks, "You all right?"

"Yeah. Just didn't expect that big of a flood of memories," says Kokonoe as one more memory comes into her head. Specifically, the one where she jumps into the Cauldron.

"I jumped into the Boundary. This gear was supposed to protect my mind but it still shattered my memory. L followed me in an attempt to stop me," explains Kokonoe.

Jeremiah remembers L and thinks, "_And exactly what is he doing right now?_"

L is walking down the hallway. He gets ready to launch an attack and warns, "You might want to come out now or I will be inclined to use force."

He hears maniacal laughter all around him and a menacing voice, "Very well. I only wanted to talk anyway."

He suddenly sees a Jeremiah doppelganger levitate down in front of him upside down. He turns right side up and lands.

"Who are you?" asks L knowing that this guy was pure evil.

"Would you like my true name or the name that my enemies gave me?" asks the doppelganger.

"Your true name," replies L.

"My name is Suerama. What's your name?" answers Suerama.

"My name is L. What business do you have here?" replies L.

"My business is my own, but I've come to you out of curiosity."

"Curiosity?" wonders L.

"I've noticed all the commotion earlier. Something unusual is going on around here and I want you to enlighten me," states Suerama.

"Why would I tell you of anything that's conspired here?" asks L.

"Because if you don't, I'll kill you. I'll make it slow and painful so you have plenty of time to think of my generous offer. And you would be nuts to deny me my request because I have the guts and the power to back it up," answers Suerama.

"And what kind of power are we talking about here?" asks L.

Suerama holds his hand towards the wall and blasts it, making a nice hole in it. L just stands there bewildered and thinks, "_Does everyone in this dimension have the power to blow everyone sky high?_"

"Luckily for you, I got no interest in you. Just give me the information and I'll let you live. Simple as that," says Suerama.

L sends a wire straight at Suerama. He makes a sword of condensed darkness and uses it to deflect the wire. L reels it in.

"So, I take it you choose death then?" assumes Suerama.

"Even if you kill me, those idiots back there will find my body and hunt you down," threatens L.

"You must mean Jeremiah and Austin. While I would only call one of them a true idiot, they have proven very formidable on the battlefield. Besides, I have already taken that into account along with the fact that Jeremiah would hunt me down if I gave him a reason to. So what's your choice?" asks Suerama.

L begins to think about the many battles he fought in his world. He knew that if he chose to fight him, Suerama would be very capable of eliminating him. He especially takes into account his demonstration a moment ago. It was obvious that he was using something similar to Jeremiah's powers yet not quite the same. Then it hits him. He realizes that their powers must be one of the same; he's just using the opposite element of one group of Jeremiah's powers. He gets out his Citanite gun only to find that Suerama was gone. He looks around and looks out the hole to see if Suerama jumped out of it. Suddenly, a string of fire grabs the gun and throws it out of L's hand and out the hole. Suerama jumps out from further in the hall and punches him while his hand is engulfed in flames. L face is slightly burned, but nothing major. Suerama holds L down and his eyes start glowing red. He keeps L's eyes open and forces him to look directly into them. L's eyes start glowing red and in a flash, he disappears. L's eyes stop glowing and now they're red. He smiles, gets up, and takes off his bat belt. Suddenly, he falls to his knees and quickly throws it out the hole. He quickly feels better and gets up. He fires a blast at the belt completely destroying it and all of its weapons. The castle instantly cleans it up and it says, "L, please refrain from damaging me any further."

"Will do," says L before he falls back a bit causing him to close his eyes for a brief instant.

He opens his eyes and they're back to normal. He wonders, "What happened? Where's that evil Jeremiah look-a-like?"

In L's mind, Suerama is standing right in the middle of nowhere. He starts walking while saying, "I wonder where I'll find my information?"

He continues walking and sees a door. "I figured there would be more here. I guess this must be the underused section of his mind."

He opens the door and sees a vast library of information. Suerama says, "That's more like it."

L is currently walking through the hallway on edge expecting Suerama to strike at anytime. He's wondering why he hasn't ambushed him yet. Suddenly, the event of him jumping into the Cauldron after Kokonoe flashes through his head. He wonders, "_Why did that flash into my head?_"

Suerama heard the thought as if it were echoing and says, "It looks like whatever I look up will show itself to him. According to this, he jumped into some sort of cauldron bringing him to a boundary. I don't know what this boundary is or how a cauldron can take someone to something's borders, but there must be a logical explanation. I need further information."

L is breathing heavily. He can tell his flashback wasn't normal. He suspects Suerama had something to do with it but L still has no idea what. Suerama goes deeper into the library of his mind and finds a book about the Boundary. He gets it and opens it.

Suddenly, L starts thinking about the Boundary and all the known information about it. He wonders, "_Why am I thinking of the Boundary right now? He's obviously probing me for information right now. But how is he doing it?_"

Suerama heard all of that and says, "Wouldn't he like to know, now would he? Of course, that would be no fun to tell him how I did it. According to this, the Boundary is some other dimension that is very dangerous to the human mind. That means he and this Kokonoe person are indeed from another dimension. But question is where does Jeremiah fit into all of this? I better look further into this."

L is at a corner of the hallway and is leaning by the wall making sure that Suerama isn't there. Suerama has gone quite far into the library until he found a book about Jeremiah. L suddenly gets a headache and starts remembering stuff about Jeremiah. The specific tidbits involve Jeremiah's time in the Blazblue world. He then pieces together the specific tidbits of what suddenly flashed into his head. He realizes that Suerama was in his mind. Suerama thinks, "_Well that isn't good. He found me out. Luckily, I got all the information I needed._" L aims his gun at his head and shoots himself. He falls over and Suerama says, "Did he just…?" L gets up and screams in pain, "Whose bright idea was that? That was the worst idea ever!"

"What the heck just happened? How is he still alive?" exclaims Suerama.

"My hair, my hair!" screams L as he scrambles to make sure his hair is all there.

"What is this idiot?" asks Suerama.

"I can hear you, you know," echoes L's voice.

"What, but how?"

L appears right next to him and replies, "I'm a lot smarter than you think. I could hear you the whole time, that or the gunshot to my head has made me loopy," states L.

"I'm betting on the second one," says Suerama.

"Plus, it probably helped that I was at the bookshelf across from you," says L pointing to that exact bookshelf.

"Well, that would explain a lot. However, I know you're lying about being able to hear me because I could hear your thoughts echoing in this barren wasteland that you call a head," states Suerama.

"Is it truly barren or were you in the inactive part of it? That part of my mind probably wasn't seeing much activity because I was too focused on eliminating you," replies L.

"Well, you'll have to wait for another time 'cause I am done here," says Suerama before leaving L's mind and blasting a hole through the ceiling in order to escape.

L shakes off the weariness and notices the new hole in the ceiling. He curses himself for letting him get away. Jeremiah, Austin, and Kokonoe walk from the corner of the hallway and Jeremiah sees the hole in the ceiling.

"What happened?" asks Jeremiah.

L aims his gun at Jeremiah only to put it down. He puts it away and says, "You had a visitor that looks exactly like you."

"Oh, Evil Jeremiah. That explains the hole in the wall a bit further back," says Austin.

"Wait. There's an evil me?" wonders Jeremiah.

"Well, shit. Just what we needed. Some evil psychopath that looks exactly like him," says Kokonoe as she points at Jeremiah.

"You got quite a foul mouth, don't you? I'm starting to wonder if those memories I saw earlier are false," says Jeremiah.

"Oh, they were real. If they weren't, then that same method wouldn't have worked on me," states Kokonoe.

"Somebody could have implanted those false memories into you as well," argues Jeremiah.

"If you can find a scientific explanation to prove that, than I'll believe you. But what do you have to go on but a whim and a feeling?" counters Kokonoe.

"Oh, I'll show you. Austin, take me to my lab. I do have a lab, right?" replies Jeremiah.

"Yes, you do and I'm not your bloody servant," says Austin.

"Then, will you please take me to my lab? Besides, it was very obvious that you weren't my servant," asks Jeremiah.

"Alright then, but only because I find this amusing," states Austin before leading him to his lab.

L is scratching his head and wondering, "_What the hell just happened?_"

A few minutes later, Jeremiah and Austin open up the lab doors to see seithr flow out of it. Jeremiah wonders, "What is this black mist?"

Suddenly, memories of the lab accident that brought him to the Blazblue world along with certain memories having to do with seithr. Then, random memories of his time in the Blazblue world start following in the flood.

It stops and Jeremiah says, "Seithr, another dimension, what the heck is going on?"

"What's seithr?" asks Austin.

"It's that black mist. It usually stays low to the ground, but too much can be highly toxic. However, small amounts of it should be perfectly fine," says Jeremiah as he walks into the lab. He looks around and sees a bunch of broken glass. Jeremiah kneels down and picks up one of the shards. He looks at it and says, "There seems to be a bit of a time gap in the memories. This glass has only been broken recently, but I was in that other dimension for a few months, give or take a year."

"Well, that's unusual," says Austin.

"On the bright side, this helps support my theory of fake memories. But it's not enough to completely prove it. First, I have to check the dimensional temporal sync rate. Without that, I won't be able to prove anything with this broken glass," says Jeremiah.

"Why do you even think that those memories are fake, anyway?" asks Austin.

"Because there is no way I could have liked a foul mouth like her," states Jeremiah as he walks over to the computer.

"Ah, so this is what this is about. You got yourself a lady friend and now you're trying to hide it," says Austin.

Jeremiah blushes and exclaims, "I never said that"

"Deny it all you like, it still won't help you," replies Austin.

"Whatever, believe what you like. You're lucky I can't kill you right now because you're vital to the memory restoration process," says Jeremiah a bit annoyed.

"Activating memory restoration process," says Jeremiah as a helmet was placed on him.

It strapped itself to him and fired up completely electrocuting him. He sits in his chair, completely singed, and says dazed, "Why did I make that process so painful?"

"I don't know. I didn't even know you had such a system," says Austin.

"It's a precautionary measure designed to help me recover any lost memories using historical files on the computer along with a few other more personal files. That was the first time it was ever used, so the process was flawed. But it worked; I got my memory of almost everything in this dimension back. However, it's still fragmented about that other dimension because the computer has no files on it, other than the time it overlapped with ours. It's obvious now that those memories of the other dimension aren't fake because I got transported there by accident. My memory pieced together what happened after the process got completed. Which means, I owe Kokonoe an apology. Or I could create a fake scientific explanation as to why it could be fake," explains Jeremiah.

Austin grabs Jeremiah and starts dragging him out of the lab. Jeremiah says, "Fine, I'll apologize."

A few minutes later, Jeremiah is standing in front of Kokonoe. He says, "Well, due to a new revelation, I owe you an apology. I found out the hard way that those memories of that other dimension were real. So, sorry about that."

"It's alright. Besides, assuming we're both scientists, that was a typical scientific debate about the endless possibilities of the world, or worlds in this case. (She puts high-tech handcuffs on Jeremiah.) But, if you really want to make it up to me, you'll be coming with me," says Kokonoe a bit menacingly before dragging off Jeremiah screaming to who knows where.

He then realizes, "Wait a minute. These are my handcuffs." He tries shapeshifting his hands out of there only to fail. "What the…?"

"I figured you'd try one of those fancy powers of yours, so I borrowed some Citanite from that L guy," explains Kokonoe.

"Figures. You're not one to miss details like that," says Jeremiah.

"But you are and sadly so am I. Luckily, this was a big detail," says Kokonoe on their way to wherever it is.

"Well, those two really go at each other," states L.

"You can tell they were made for each other," says Austin.

They can hear Jeremiah's screams echoing down the hallway.

Over the course of the next few days, Jeremiah has mostly been working on modifying his portable time machine so he could send L and Kokonoe back to their own dimension. However, the day after their initial arrival Jeremiah gave Kokonoe a necklace that also works as a portable censorship machine. There was much teasing at first about it until they saw its primary function. During these past few days, Suerama has also been keeping a close eye on Jeremiah's activities. He's just waiting for the right opportunity to strike. And it looks like that time is almost upon us.

"Ok, the modifications to my Time Sphere, which is much better than just calling it a portable time machine, is complete. I wonder why I didn't just originally name it the Time Sphere in the first place?" wonders Jeremiah.

"We can wonder about your naming enigma later. Question is, does it work?" asks Kokonoe.

"It should, in theory. But, I am very confident in my calculations," states Jeremiah.

"But don't your time machines usually..." says Austin before Jeremiah hits him on the head and says, "Be quiet Austin."

"Well, shouldn't we be going?" asks L.

"Yes, you should. I already set it up to where you'll only appear a day after where I think you disappeared at. Luckily, L helped me figure that out by telling me how much time passed after I disappeared," says Jeremiah as he hands the Time Sphere to Kokonoe.

"So, I'm guessing I just hit the enter button to start it up?" asks Kokonoe.

"Yes, that is correct," says Jeremiah.

"Will you be coming with us too? After all, you made quite an impact on our world from what I could remember," says Kokonoe.

"I'm pretty sure your memory will return as soon as you wander around a bit in familiar surroundings. As for me, I'm staying here. Somebody got to protect this place and besides I've been in your world for months, it's time I readjust to mine," says Jeremiah.

"You should just go. After all, you don't want your lady friend to be lonely. Besides, I'm going with them," says Austin.

"As I told you, she's not my girlfriend and I'm not even going to try and stop you. That would be futile," states Jeremiah.

"Then, wouldn't resisting me also be futile?" questions a voice from above.

They look in the direction of the voice and see Suerama. He levitates down and Jeremiah replies, "No. In fact, defeating you is part of a balanced breakfast and I haven't had any breakfast yet."

"I see, but I'll take that orb." says Suerama as his eyes glow red and the Time Sphere floats to him.

When the sphere lands in his hand, a gust of wind suddenly blows by and the sphere suddenly vanishes from his hand. Jeremiah is now behind him with the Time Sphere in his hand. "If you want this sphere, you'll have to take it out of my cold, dead hands."

"I'll be happy to arrange that, but I'm not paying for the funereal," says Suerama as he turns around and a red sphere appears in his hand and he fires a powerful blast. Jeremiah dodges it at lighting speed and it hits the wall completely vaporizing. Turrets come out of the other wall and aim at Suerama. He forms a sword of condensed darkness and slices them off the wall. He chases after Jeremiah.

He catches up and Jeremiah states, "I thought those turrets would have at least given you a little trouble."

"And that is where you thought wrong," says Suerama as they turn a corner.

Jeremiah goes down a secret passage in the floor that automatically opens but it could not close fast enough to throw off Suerama.

"Nice save, but you still can't catch me," says Jeremiah as he speeds up.

"We'll see about that," says Suerama as he does the same.

L, Kokonoe, and Austin are still in the same room. L and Kokonoe are wondering how the heck they can go that fast while Austin was thinking, "_Here we go again._"

Hoverboards appear next to them and the computer says, "Would you like to test out the new Turbo hoverboards in order to fight Suerama at high speed?"

Austin asks, "Who's Suerama? I only saw Jeremiah's evil side."

L hopes on a hoverboard and speeds through the hallway.

"I'm pretty sure the computer meant the evil guy that looks like Jeremiah," says Kokonoe before she hops on one herself and speeds through the hallway herself.

"Why not?" says Austin before he hops on the last one and speeds through the hallway.

A hatch opens up outside and both Jeremiah and Suerama come out of it, both of them right next to each other. They suddenly stop and jump in opposite directions. Jeremiah put the Time Sphere in his other hand, and their hands became engulfed in flames and they both performed their Fire Punch attacks. They hit each other in the face and both got knocked back. Jeremiah started spinning rapidly while superheating the air in order to form a fire tornado. Suerama started spinning as well while pulling water vapor in order to form a water tornado. The tornadoes collided and sparks could be seen in between them. The tornadoes dispersed and Suerama used Fire Strike, a power which involves making a whip of fire right afterwards. Jeremiah jumps right above it and a bunch of rocks suddenly formed a boot shape around his leg. Jeremiah kicks Suerama with the rock boot and he falls down to the side. This attack is known as Earth Kick. Jeremiah lands and Suerama jumps back up and an earthquake suddenly happens creating a huge crack in the crust of the Earth. And this was one of his powers and not him being fat. Jeremiah jumps to the side but the crack gets wider. Suerama runs right behind Jeremiah and Jeremiah tries another Earth Kick on him, and fails. Suerama uses Fire Strike and knocks Jeremiah down on his butt. Suerama walks up to him and tries to take the Time Sphere. They enter a bit of a tug-of-war for it to prevent the other from getting it but Suerama comes out victorious.

"And now with this, I will find a brand new world to conquer," gloats Suerama as he gets ready to press the button. Suddenly, a wire wraps around it and reels it away from him.

"Sorry, but I got a problem with evil dictators like you," says L.

"And I don't care if you got a nervous disorder, you got no rights to meddle in my affairs," replies Suerama.

"When you go into my mind, then it becomes my business," says L.

"I think you don't understand business. But, if you're so intent on getting in my way, I'll just have to end your life. Simple as that," states Suerama.

Suerama gets ready to blast L when he's suddenly hit by something knocking him to the ground. He looks at what hit him and it turns out to be Kokonoe. "I never would have guessed she could hit that hard."

Jeremiah gets up and says, "You know. You talk too much," says Jeremiah as his hand becomes engulfed in flames and he punches Suerama in the gut.

Austin just arrives and Suerama gets up. He coughes up some blood and says, "You think this is over. You forced me to use the most clinched trick in my book."

"And what would that be?"asks Jeremiah.

He suddenly appears behind Kokonoe, grabs her by her hair and arms, and says, "If you want her alive, give me the Time Sphere."

"You do realize as soon as you let go, she'll whoop your butt?" questions Jeremiah.

"If she tries anything, or if you do, I'll blast her at point-blank range. I'll be able to survive the resulting explosion, but I'm not so sure about her. And if I need an extra appendage, I'll just shapeshift me one," threatens Suerama.

Jeremiah thinks, "_I'm pretty sure Kokonoe can survive an explosion or two, but a blast at point-blank range is a whole different story. Sure he'll take some damage from the resulting explosion, but Kokonoe will take a lot more thanks to the blast. I only have one choice. He'll probably take Kokonoe anyway as leverage, but it will take away any immediate reason for killing her._"

"Give him the Sphere," says Jeremiah.

L tosses Suerama the Sphere and he catches it making sure to quickly resecure Kokonoe's arms before she could try anything. He says, "Ahh. I thank you for your cooperation. I'll still be taking her though, just in case. Don't bother coming after me," says Suerama as he hits "Enter". There was a sudden flash of light and Suerama vanishes.

"It's not over yet Suerama. I still got one more time machine I can modify," says Jeremiah to the air.

(Location: Blazblue world) (Time: 2200)(Location: Blazblue world)

Suerama and Kokonoe materialized in the middle of nowhere. "So this is your world," says Suerama.


End file.
